A New Start
by HarleyQuinnNikki
Summary: Nikki has reached her breaking point with her relationship with John. She is done waiting for the future to happen. What happens when a certain Architect promises to give her everything she ever wanted and more?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fan fic about Neth Bellins (Nikki and Seth) so go easy on me. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"The dog just shit in the house" John yelled out as Nikki rolled her eyes before the puppy ran into the office where she was working. She and John weren't doing well lately They had been fighting more often and had been to the point of not talking at times. Winston was causing stress between them as well as the stress of people asking when they would get married and have children.

"Nicole, come here" John said sternly as Nikki picked up Winston in her arms and walked downstairs slowly. John was standing over Winston's mess on the floor with the look of disbelief as the puppy looked up at his mom knowing that John had caught him.

"I thought you potty trained him" John said as Nikki sighed holding the dog close to her.

"John he's a puppy, he had an accident. He's still learning" Nikki said knowing it happened with puppies and Winston was still working on it.

"You need to send him to live with your sister. He's making a mess of this house and I will not stand for it. I told you when you got him that if he made a mess, he needed to leave" John said as Nikki stood shocked. He had never told her to get rid of Winston before.

"He can't go stay with Brie and Daniel. You know that they are getting ready for Brynnlee and they have Josie. I mean you know he's like my baby, you wouldn't do this to our child" she said as John went to grab his keys rolling his eyes.

"One he's an animal and two we are never having a child. Stop pushing for a baby when you know where my stance will always be" John said before Nikki walked up to him and grabbed his arm with her the look in her eyes pleading with him. She didn't want to have this fight all the time anymore.

"John, please… I love you and you know what I want. Winston is all I have right now until I'm a mother someday. I love him" Nikki said her eyes starting to fill with tears as John shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nicole, I can't give that to you. You have known that for a long time now. I have never mislead you into thinking otherwise. The choice is yours again, you leave or stay but you can't force me to bring a kid into the world that I don't want and have me resent you & that kid" He said before walking out the door and looking at Winston shaking his head. She knew John was serious, it wasn't that hard to tell. The first time it got this heated, she has stayed against her better judgement, against everyone in the world telling her she was dumb to think he would change. This time was different though, she now was the only one in the family without something to call her own. Her brother was married to Lauren & had a daughter named Vivienne and of course Brie & Bryan were having Brynnlee soon.

"Come on Winston, let's get this cleaned up" Nikki said with a sigh as she grabbed the cleaner to clean up his mess while the dog watched her. Once it was cleaned up, she washed her hands and looked down at the dog. She knew she didn't want to be here when John came home. He had never gotten violent with her but she wasn't ready to hear about how she was forcing him into something that he didn't want. She knew she would say something she would regret and knew that she wasn't ready for a blow-up fight with him.

"So what do you say we go away for a bit? Go see Aunt Breezie, Uncle Bryan, and Josie" She asked the French Bulldog puppy who let out a little bark as she took him upstairs to her closet. It didn't take her too long to pack her bags since she did have some things already in Phoenix at Brie's house. She made sure everything was together before she booked a last minute flight to Phoenix and put Winston in his carrier.

When she got to Brie and Bryan's house, she got out of the car and used her key to get in the house. Josie ran over barking as she heard Nikki's heeled footsteps against the wood floor.

"Nicole, what a surprise" Bryan said as Nikki rounded the corner to gave him a hug. He was used to seeing Nicole show up without notice. That was why they gave her a key to the house. Most of the time she and John would get in a fight and she would run to Phoenix for a few days to have Brie talk her down.

"I had to leave, John & I got in a fight over Winston and the future again" Nikki said as she let Winston out of the carrier to play with Josie. She walked into the kitchen and saw that he was looking at colors for the baby's room.

"You guys always fight out that stuff, what else is new?" Bryan said sitting back down at the table looking at paint colors and offering Nikki the seat next to him.

"This time it was different, he wanted you guys to take Winston for good. I told him that Winston was the closest thing I had to a baby and he was telling me I'd never had a baby with him" Nikki said with a sigh as she sat down at the table.

"Do you really want my opinion on the matter?" Bryan asked knowing Nikki would either freak out if he just said it or would see like an asshole. He had tried to help her before and she usually took his advice for about 2 days before she ran back to John again.

"Yeah, I would actually" Nikki said straightening up to get the advice from Bryan. He was always good at giving advice and Nikki actually liked to get his opinion on things even though she hardly did what he said.

"I like John, he's a good person & he loves you, it's obvious but he can't make you give up something you've wanted since you were a little girl. Brie said you two used to play mommies when you were kids and dreamed of having kids at the same time. No amount of love and things he gives you can compare to giving up what you obviously want" Bryan said as Nikki looked down knowing that Bryan was right. She had been thinking about it the whole plane ride over, hearing John's voice in her mind.

"What will I do? People will blame me for everything. John can do no wrong and I… I don't want the office to blame me for ruining things. Where am I going to stay? I got myself into this mess and I have no idea how to get out" Nikki whispered as Bryan shook his head. This is where Nikki would always get hung up in his opinion. She cared about what people thought or what people would say about her being single. The world already knew she wanted a child and he didn't so it wasn't messy like she thought it would be.

"No, they won't, everyone knows you want a family and he doesn't. Nobody's getting cheated on or doing anything bad to each other. John wouldn't talk bad about you either, he wants you to be happy even if he can't give it to you. You can move out of John's and stay here as long as you need. You have us, JJ & Lauren, and your mom & Johnny" Bryan said as Nikki let out a loud sigh. She was worried she would be blamed for everything, that her career would be tanked because she left John.

"I need to think about this" Nikki said as Bryan stopped her looking at her seriously. He was tired of having this talk with Nikki and knew he needed to lay it all out for her.

"Okay here's the options you have right now; you stay with John, never get married, never have any children which is fine if you are happy & you know your life will be fulfilled or you leave John which will suck at first but find a man who would give you marriage, a family, and the life you dreamed of. You need to actually be selfish & I mean more selfish than you can be sometimes and decide what you want. What does Nikki Bella want in life and screw everyone else's opinion. This is your life, not theirs" he explained before laughing a bit at the end as Nikki processed what he had said. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Brie walking in the house with a couple bags from the grocery store.

"Nicole, are you okay? What's going on?" Brie asked concerned as Bryan left the two of them to tend his garden outside. He knew that Nikki needed to think and Brie would probably lecture her about how she needed to leave John even after he said it.

"John and I got into a fight about..." Nikki said as Brie put her arm around her shoulder.

"The usual?" Brie asked already knowing that was what it was over. It was one of the things she didn't like about John. He was playing with his sister's life and ever since they had gotten together, he made Nikki more superficial and selfish.

"Yeah, that and Winston making a mess" Nikki said looking down at her hands still thinking about what Bryan had said.

"So what are you going to do? I mean I'm pissed off thinking about it and Brynnlee is angry too" Brie said resting her free hand on her belly feeling Brynnlee kicking. She was going to be an aunt soon to a second little niece. She already felt like she was missing out a lot on Vivi's life and most of Brie's pregnancy.

"I think I may leave him… I think I'm ready to let go" Nikki said as Brie hugged her tightly while Nikki started to cry in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

So obviously I'm not a lawyer and I don't play one on tv (hehe) so I don't know if the notice is really correct but we will say it is just for the sake of this story. I'm working on another chapter right now so I'll be posting what I have then we can see where we go from here. Let me know if you have any suggestions or any comments on the story.

* * *

The next morning Nikki woke up in the guest room she usually slept in. Winston was in bed with her and Josie was by the door already meaning Brie and Bryan were already up. She looked down at her phone seeing an email that caught her eye. It was from John's lawyer Donald, she opened it quickly and her eyes widened reading it.

"Brie!" Nikki called out as she put her robe on and walked into the kitchen with the phone in her hand.

"What is it?" Brie asked as she took a bite of her yogurt and Bryan looked up from his toast.

"He sent me an eviction notice!" Nikki cried out as Bryan stood up walking to look at the phone.

"Ms. Bella, my client Mr. Cena is terminating the relationship and requests that you remove all of your personal items by Monday the 29th. Mr. Cena has requested that you keep your Range Rover and any property that you have received from Mr. Cena as gifts through the duration of your relationship (including the custody of 1 year old French Bulldog, Winston Bella). You will be receiving a settlement in the amount of 3 million dollars, $750,000 for each year of the relationship per your signed agreement with Mr. Cena. You will be receiving the settlement momentarily and the terms of the nondisclosure agreement still apply. We'll be in touch, Donald" Bryan read out loud as Nikki sat in the chair crying with her head in her hands. She had wanted to talk to John and straighten things out before ending their relationship. He obviously had a different idea.

"He dumped out via eviction notice from a lawyer" Brie said standing up and reading the email to herself.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Bryan asked as he gave Nikki a hug knowing that he was pissed now. It wasn't fair that John couldn't have even called on the phone and told her it was over. He had his lawyer doing all of the talking and even though he was generous in the settlement, it wasn't fair to Nikki to be dumped by a lawyer.

"I'm gonna go kill him" Brie said looking like she was about to send him to hell even at 7 months pregnant.

"What am I going to do?" Nikki cried out as Bryan set her phone down carefully and looked down trying to keep his cool for Brie & Nikki's sake. They had talked the night before about what to do but obviously, they didn't expect that the next morning this would be happening.

"You will live with us, you know Brynnlee will love seeing her Aunt Coco every day" Brie said as she put Nikki's hands on her belly hoping to cheer her up even a bit.

"I need to get my stuff and find a place here. How could he do this to me? " Nikki said as Bryan looked over at her knowing that Nikki had money, more money than he and Brie right now especially now that John was giving her 3 million dollars to keep her mouth shut.

"Why don't we go look at places today and then you can go back to Florida to get your things. We can get some people together to help you move stuff there." Bryan suggested as Nikki just nodded knowing any plan was better than what she had now.

"That sounds like a plan" she said quietly as she held back more tears. The choice had been made for her and she was kicked out, she thought she had meant more to him than how he was treating her.

It was a couple hours before they had left to go look at houses in the area. Nikki has been taking the time to coordinate getting her stuff back and deciding what furniture she needed to her since she only had what was in storage from her old house. They were walking through a house that Nikki was really liking when Brie gasped making Nikki and Bryan both turn around thinking something was wrong.

"He just released a damn statement" Brie said as Nikki hurried over and looked at Brie's phone seeing the Facebook statement.

"It's with great sadness that I announce the end of my relationship with Nicole Bella. I have nothing but love and respect for her. I ask that you respect our privacy during this difficult time" Nikki read as Bryan shook his head knowing that this was becoming more of a mess by the moment.

"He's an asshole" Bryan said through gritted teeth knowing that he hoped to not see John for a while. He never cursed but right now he couldn't stop, John hurt Nikki beyond anything he had done before.

"Let's not let him ruin this, we are going to find you a home and you get this new start. He is not worth our time right now" Brie said as they went through looking at more of the house. It wasn't until Nikki saw the massive closet that she was really sold on the house. After drawing up her own offer, she submitted it and hoped she would get the house in the next few days.

The next day, Nikki left Winston with Brie and headed back to Florida. John wasn't going to be there since he was on the set of his newest movie, so that made things a lot easier to get her things & leave. Shane had thankfully pulled some strings and gave her a couple weeks off to find her home and get it all set up. She pulled up to John's house and felt tears in her eyes already. This used to be her home but now it felt so empty, like it was never her home to begin with. She walked into the massive house looking around at everything. She had helped decorate this place and thought she would always live there.

She walked up the massive staircase to the bedroom and wanted to cry seeing the bed in front of her. She knew if she looked at it long enough, she would want to crawl back in thinking it was some bad dream she could wake up from. She walked into her closet looking around at all of her very expensive things. Would she even need these anymore? She let out a loud sigh as she decided to start packing purses into boxes carefully. Her closet and office were the only two rooms that she officially called hers meaning that once they were empty, she could leave.

She looked at the picture of her and John in the frame and sighed as she took the frame, laying it on the bed knowing she didn't want to take it with her. She couldn't bare looking at the reminder every day.

She heard the doorbell ring and hurried down knowing Bryan had invited Nattie, TJ, Cesaro, and Roman over to help her move out of the house. She opened the door with a sad smile before feeling Nattie's arms around her tightly, pulling her close to her chest.

"Oh my gosh, you poor thing. I can't believe that trash did that to you" Nattie said as Nikki started to cry in her arms. It wasn't until she saw her friends that she realized how hurt she was. She had the support but she was feeling more alone than ever.

"Thank you guys for showing up" Nikki said pulling back and wiping her eyes before noticing Seth and Dean with Roman.

"You guys are in town?" Nikki asked as Seth gave her a hug tightly holding her to his chest. Nikki felt instantly relaxed and safe in his arms like it was what she had needed at that moment.

"Yeah we were visiting Roman and decided to help" Seth said as reluctantly letting her go and having Dean hug her next.

"He fucked up Nik, you're a catch and he's a fucking idiot, let's get you out of here" Dean said as Nikki nodded against his chest. Once she had hugged everyone else, they went upstairs to the closet where she was already packing before.

"Holy shit this closet is huge. I think Renee would kill for this" Dean said walking in as Seth looked around not knowing how a woman could need this many pairs of shoes.

"Alright, we have to be careful. This stuff is expensive" Nikki said as TJ was stared in awe at everything around him. Nikki didn't even bother to go through anything, all she wanted was to get the stuff out of the house.

"It's going to take forever to get everything packed" TJ said as Nikki shook her head.

"Not if we hurry through it. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to" Nikki said focusing on the purses she had started to pack before.

It took them all day to finish up packing but they had at least finished at about 5 PM. She didn't want to keep them longer than she had to even though they were more than happy to help her out. She stood in the kitchen with the house key in her hand. She knew that after the key was down that she wouldn't be coming back. This would no longer be her home and she would have to start new out there in the world alone. Seth walked up behind her seeing how sad she was and just watched her a couple minutes before clearing his throat.

"Everything is ready" he said quietly as Nikki nodded looking at the key again. She knew she had to put it down but couldn't find the strength to do it.

"You know, it doesn't seem like it now and you will probably hate me for this but he did you a favor. You need to be happy, you need a man who will worship you not the other way around. You're a beautiful woman and John isn't… he isn't worth your tears right now." Seth said as Nikki let it a sigh setting the key down and turning to face him.

"You're right but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" Nikki said quietly as Seth put his arms around her

"Of course it still hurts, it's gonna hurt for awhile but I know one day you will be happy" Seth said as Nikki looked up at him and nodded before walking out of the house. After Nikki pulled her Range Rover out of the garage, she made sure the doors were locked before shutting the garage with the code that she was sure would be changed when he got home.

"So Galina made us all dinner if you guys want to come over" Roman offered as everyone said they would be there and started to get in their respective cars.

"You in baby girl?" Roman asked noticing Nikki looking up at the house not giving him an answer. He didn't know if she was ready to be around people if she was still hurting.

"I would love to actually" she said with a nod knowing that they car transport would be coming to pick up her car from Roman's house anyway the next afternoon so she may as well go over there now.

She made the short drive to Roman's house seeing that everyone had followed. When Nikki got out, Seth was standing there waiting for her in the driveway. She and Seth had been close when John wasn't around. She didn't know what he would think about her hanging out with Seth even though she thought he may not even care.

"Come on Nicole" Seth called out as Nikki rolled her eyes grabbing her bag and her purse out of the car.

"Did you seriously call me that?" She asked as they walked into Roman's house. Nikki had been to his house a couple times and couldn't get over how beautiful it was. His wife, Galina was so nice and his daughter Joelle was one of the sweetest little girls she ever met. Roman had told her that Joelle was a big fan of Brie & herself and thought it was cool that Nikki was his friend.

"Well yeah, it's your name isn't it?" Seth said as he opened the door for her and spotted Joelle talking to Dean by the couch telling him about watching Superhero Girls while they were gone.

"You know Harley Quinn was always my favorite. You know she's my kind of crazy, but I could see why you like Supergirl" Dean said with a smile as Joelle nodded excitedly.

"Jojo come here" Seth called over as Joelle ran over hugging him before she smiled up at Nikki.

"Uncle Seth, your back and you brought Nikki with you" she said happily as she hugged Nikki.

"Hey Jojo, how are you?" Nikki asked kneeling down to her level and smiling at the adorable little girl.

"I'm good, Can I tell you a secret?" Jojo said as Nikki nodded letting her whisper in her ear

"You are my favorite diva ever, you & Brie and I think Uncle Seth is looking at your butt" Jojo said with a giggle as Nikki giggled along with her before looking back at Seth. He was indeed looking at her butt.

"Well thank you for telling me that, I'll make sure to keep your secret safe" Nikki said as Joelle hugged her again before running off to play with her cousins, Jimmy & Jey Usos' kids.

"What was the secret?" Seth asked as Nikki smirked shaking her head knowing that she was used to men looking at her butt but Seth wasn't just any man.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I told you her secret?" Nikki said as she walked into the home more.

"The kind of friend who doesn't keep secrets from her friends" Seth said with a smirk as Galina hurried over from the kitchen to say hello.

"I am so sorry about everything. Roman told me all about what that asshole did. I can't believe he would do any of this" Galina said hugging her and smiling back at Seth.

"Thank you, it's been a rough time but I think I'm done being sad. It's time to pick up and move on. He refuses to talk to me and broke up with me via lawyers and public statements." Nikki explained as Seth chimed in over Nikki's shoulder

"Doesn't even have the balls to answer a text" Seth said as Nikki smiled back at him knowing that Seth has been very caring today, which was something she appreciated no matter what his motives were. She had always thought Seth was attractive and had made it known publicly that she thought he was hot. Would it be so bad if Seth was a rebound? Probably not.

"Good news is, my offer was accepted on the house in Scottsdale so I'll be close to Brie, Bryan, and my mom. It will be nice to have my own home again" Nikki said happily as Galina hugged her again.

"Well, we'll have to come visit you in Arizona sometime. I know Joelle loves you and your sister so much" she said as Nikki nodded and Galina went back to the kitchen hearing a timer going off.

As the party went on, Nikki loosened up some and was actually having a good time with her co-workers. She hadn't been to an actual good party in a long time. John was against going out unless it was a fancy restaurant or wine bar. She sat drinking her 4th Vodka and Diet Coke when Seth walked over sitting next to her on the couch.

"Having a good time?" He asked as Nikki took another drink of her drink and looked over at him. She knew that he had been drinking, maybe more than she had at the moment.

"I am, it's nice to relax and not worry about being perfect anymore" she said taking a sip of her drink but not taking her eyes off of him.

"Nicole, you are perfect without even trying" Seth whispered into her ear as Nikki instantly froze up. Did he really just say that to her? She was quiet for a couple seconds before looking down at her phone.

"What do you say we break the internet?" Nikki suggested as she held up her phone for a selfie. John had hated it when she did this, he said that he wanted to have some kind of private life even though they were on a reality show which she never understood.

She had her chin on Seth's shoulder smiling up at him as he looked over before kissing her temple. Nikki instantly felt her cheeks heat up as Seth smirked feeling Nikki's body tense up as she took the picture.

"I think it looks good. You were blushing though" he said laughing as Nattie walked over seeing the two of them together.

"Here I'll take it, you two stand up" she instructed as Nikki and Seth stood up and Nattie played photographer for them. Seth put his arm around Nikki and she put her hand on his shoulder. He held her hand as Nattie took a couple pictures looking at them with a smirk. She knew something was going on between the two and even if it was just a mutual crush. Nikki took her phone back and smiled at the pictures before posting them.

"Nothing like having friends to cheer you up. Thank you Roman for throwing this get-together and thank you wwerollins for helping me break the internet #Neth Bellins" she typed before posting it to Twitter and Instagram. She finished what was left of her drink and let out a happy sigh just looking at the pictures again.

"Can I get you another drink? Maybe a shot?" Seth asked as Nikki nodded motioning down at her empty cup.

"Another vodka and Diet Coke please. Oh and a shot of whatever you want. We'll do shots together" Nikki said as Seth went to their drinks in the kitchen where everyone else was.

"So what's going on with you and Seth?" Nattie asked as Nikki smiled over at Nattie shrugging. She really didn't know what was going on between her and Seth. They were being flirtier than usual and he had been attentive to her that night, something she needed at the time.

"He's my friend and he's hot. I'm not looking for a relationship right now but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with a sweet, awesome, hot guy. Who knows, maybe he'll be my next" Nikki said as Nattie looked over at Seth who was talking to Roman in the kitchen with while they poured shots. He noticed Nikki looking over at him and grinned before turning back to Roman.

"Okay, just be careful. I mean it is Seth" Nattie said concerned that Nikki would get in deep just to get her heart broken again.

"Ladies come on, we are doing shots" he announced as Nikki hurried in the kitchen to feel Seth pull her between him and Dean with his arm around her waist. He handed her a shot and Nikki smiled as Roman made a speech about friendship and having each other's back.

"Lastly here's to Nikki, we love you, we are so glad that asshole is gone and you get to be awesome Fearless Nikki again" Dean announced as everyone took their shot.


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 2 AM when Nikki stumbled into one of the guest rooms and laid on the bed. She didn't know who's room it was and didn't listen when Roman told her what room was Dean's and what room was Seth's. She saw her bag in the corner but saw another bag over there too.

"I need sleep" she groaned as she carefully and clumsily opened the suitcase. She took out her stuff and went in the bathroom washing her face as quickly as she could before brushing her teeth. She crawled into bed wearing just her boy shorts and a white tank top cuddling up to a pillow that had the most amazing scent; she recognized it instantly as Seth's colgune. She was starting to doze off when she heard the door quietly open and close. She looked up and saw Seth taking his shirt off right by the bed.

"Hey, get back to sleep. I'm just changing and I'm gonna sleep on the couch" Seth said taking his jeans off standing in just his boxer briefs.

"Can…. can you join me? I don't want to be alone" Nikki said her voice sounding so small as she noticed Seth's face soften in the moonlight. She knew this was a bad idea but her heart was telling her to have him stay. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked not knowing what to think but the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was asking him to lay in bed with her.

"Please Seth, I just want… I don't want to be alone. I need you to just hold me" Nikki said sitting up to look at him while still covered up with the comforter.

"Okay" Seth said crawling into bed with her and watched her smile when he got close to her with their eyes not once leaving each other.

"Cena is a stupid, stupid man" Seth said lowly only the two of them could hear. He knew where this was going to go and knew he would be the rebound. He didn't care, he needed to at least have something with her. He had a crush on her for the longest time even though she had been with Cena.

"Why?" Nikki said looking up at Seth as he touched her cheek gently. She could feel her chest instantly start to pound in her chest.

"He let you go. You're so damn sexy, smart, beautiful…. I mean hell if it was me I'd take you back to Iowa, marry you and give you as many babies as you could ever want. You know a real family, you, me, Kevin, Winston, and when the time was right, a baby Seth or Nicole eventually. I'd worship the ground you walked on and know I'm the luckiest man in the world because you are mine" Seth said almost rambling. He was drunk and really didn't realize he was telling her this until it was too late. Nikki was taken back by what Seth was saying and really didn't know how to react. The two of them were good friends, nothing more obviously due to John & his jealousy. She had always wanted to work with him but John was against it, he was against Nikki ever having a storyline with a man even though he had storylines with women all the time.

"Seth, you don't mean that" Nikki said dismissing it knowing he was drunk even though her heart was still pounding in her chest. She wanted him to mean it, she wanted a man to love her like that. She turned on her side but keeping her back right into his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"I do though, I would give up every title I've ever won, just to see you get what you want. Maybe I'm crazy but it's true, you would be worth it" Seth said starting to slur his words. Nikki couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach even if it was a drunk confession. She felt Seth's hands move down to her bare stomach and rest there.

"I could give you so much baby, I could give you everything you have ever dreamed of" Seth slurred again as Nikki did the first thing that came to her mind, she ground her butt against him.

"Show me Seth, show me how much you want me" Nikki said as Seth groaned moving his hands over her body.

"You're gonna be the death of me" He groaned before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Nikki woke up the next morning, well afternoon, seeing Seth naked, fast asleep next to her with the biggest grin. She was surprised she remembered what Seth has said or the two rounds of mind blowing sex they had. Nikki hasn't felt that amazing in a long time, even though Seth was drunk, he took the time to please her before thinking of himself unlike what she had before with John.

"Seth" Nikki whispered with the comforter covering her up even though they had obviously seen each other naked the night before. She watched him stir before opening his brown eyes and smiling at her.

"Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?" Seth said groaning before stretching in bed before smiling over at Nikki.

"My flight is at 4" Nikki said as Seth nodded knowing that his own flight was leaving around the same time.

"So is mine, I need to get back to Iowa and see Kevin" Seth said before pausing and taking Nikki's hand in his. There was an awkward pause before Nikki finally broke the tensions

"So last night…" she said trailing off as Seth perked up knowing that they needed to talk about it. He surprisingly remember what he had told her even if his filter was gone the night before. He had said his deepest darkest thoughts and let 4 years of pent up feelings out.

"Do you remember what I said?" Seth asked as Nikki nodded hearing the words in her mind again 'I mean hell if it was me I'd take you back to Iowa, marry you and give you as many babies as you could ever want. You know a real family, you, me, Kevin, Winston, and when the time was right, a baby Seth or Nicole'

"Yes I remember everything from last night" she said wanting him to know that she was aware of everything going on. She didn't know what to feel, she knew that she had some kind of feelings for Seth but didn't know where the two of them were at this point.

"I meant it Nicole. One day if I ever got the chance, I'd give you everything you want and then some. I know you aren't ready yet and I understand that. When the day comes, I'd like to at least have a chance with you" Seth said with a smile knowing it would take awhile but he wanted to give it a try some day.

"I know you did" was all she could say, she was torn between telling him to take her now, give her the world and telling him he would have to wait for her to collect all of her emotions. Her heart told her to just go with it and let him give her the love she wanted. She knew even just by the night before that Seth was not only physically a better lover for her than John but he was way more attentive than John had been over the past two years in one night.

"I'm not going to promise anything right now but I think we can try this. Maybe go out on some dates, see where things take us" Nikki suggested as Seth nodded in agreement knowing it was fair enough.

"Can I at least kiss you now?" Seth asked as Nikki pulled his face towards hers and smirked.

"You can do much more than kiss" Nikki said feeling Seth's lips crash against hers. Sure she wasn't ready for a relationship but a repeat of the night before wasn't a bad thing.

After two more rounds of mind blowing sex, Nikki was getting ready to go back to Phoenix in a way better mood than when she had arrived.

"I'm gonna help you move into your new place" Seth said randomly while he showered and she did her makeup.

"That's so sweet, I actually do need help since Breezey is pregnant. Bryan, Johnny, and JJ would be my help otherwise" Nikki said putting her blush on trying not to look over at Seth in the shower.

"Well count me in, I'd love to help you out babe" Seth said as he turned the water off and dried himself off with a towel while Nikki tried not to stare.

"You realize my whole family will be there right?" Nikki mentioned as Seth smirked planting a kiss and a nip on her neck.

"Good thing I know them already" Seth said with a smirk before walking out to get dressed. It was true, he had already known her family so it wasn't like he was a stranger to them. They may be upset when they find out that the two of them are going to try to be in a relationship but they would cross the bridge when the time came.

When they were both ready, Nikki wheeled her two bags out followed by Seth with his bag. They tried not to look at either Dean or Roman who were sitting in the living room on the couch. Nikki knew that Roman and possibly Dean knew what they had done in that room. She tried to look away as Seth did the same knowing that they would not hear the end of it.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" Dean said from the couch as Roman laughed trying not to notice the obvious hickies and afterglow on both of them.

"Nice matching hickeys you two" he said as Nikki ran to the mirror seeing the two hickies. One on her neck and one on the side of her boob. She looked at Seth who had two big ones on his neck plus various bite marks.

"Oh god I need to change" Nikki said motioning to the dress that showed the obvious hickies. She couldn't go back to Brie and Bryan's with hickies all over her. The two of them may be her sister & brother in law but sometimes it was worse than her parents.

"Do you have pants you can wear?" Seth asked as Nikki nodded knowing she had packed a pair of jeans. They walked back into the bedroom and Seth dug out his Black and Brave wrestling shirt from his bag. Nikki put her skinny jeans on while Seth watched intently. Once she was dressed, she put on her Fearless Nikki hat and tied her Nikes.

"How do I look?" Nikki asked as Seth kissed her gently with his arms around her waist.

"Fucking gorgeous. That shirt has never looked so good" Seth said as they walked out of the bedroom again to see Roman and Dean trying not to laugh at them.

"You guys want to be totally obvious don't you? Why not get a huge sign that says I just screwed Seth Rollins and all I got was this t-shirt" Dean said sarcastically from his spot on the couch knowing the second someone caught on that she was wearing Seth's shirt, they would actually break the internet.

"She looks incredible and I don't care who sees it" Seth said as Nikki nodded in agreement.

"If anyone has a problem, I don't care" Nikki said checking herself in the mirror. She had to admit she did love wearing Seth's shirt even though it did make it obvious that they were more than friends or fuckbuddies. The shirt smelled like him and that was something she was going to miss when she got back home to Phoenix. She shook out of her thoughts when her phone beeped.

"Alright, that's the car transport thing to get my car" Nikki said as she Roman and Seth walked outside. She made sure everything important was out of the car before signing the paperwork and watching them load it up on the truck.

"You two be good" Roman smiled at Nikki and Seth and said in his most stern dad voice. He was actually pretty happy to see that Seth and Nikki were together or whatever they were. Seth always had a thing for Nikki and would always figit when she would call him hot.

"We will...Dad" Nikki said before hugging him tightly with a smile as Seth watched them together.

"Thank you so much for everything" Nikki said as Roman smiled at her knowing that he would be seeing Nikki a lot more especially if she was dating one of his best friends.

"Anything for you baby girl, take care of my brother" Roman said as he shook Seth's hand saying goodbye to the couple.


	4. Chapter 4

I mentioned before that I was writing the most current chapter now. I'm debating either having a pregnancy scare or actually having Nikki be pregnant a few months into their relationship. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

They took an Uber to the airport and once they arrived, Seth helped Nikki get her stuff out of the back.

"Thank you" Nikki said to the driver as they walked into the airport pulling her two bags with Seth following her with his.

"So I'll see you soon right?" Seth asked as Nikki nodded with a grin knowing she wanted more than anything to just bring him home with her right then. She really didn't think Brie would be thrilled to see Seth with her though especially after finding out what happened.

"I'm gonna find out the move in date later today and then I'll let you know when you can come help me" Nikki said as Seth looked around before kissing her gently. They wanted to make sure that there weren't any fans around because this was all so new and her relationship with John had just ended.

"I can't wait to visit" Seth said before hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go. He loved the feeling of Nikki in his arms.

"I'll have Daniel bring your shirt back" Nikki whispered as Seth shook his head eyeing her head to toe.

"No way babe, you keep it. You look sexy as hell in it" Seth said with a smirk as Nikki kissed his cheek with a smile.

"I'll text you when I make it home" Nikki said seeing that it was time for her to go board her flight. She walked away before pausing to look back at Seth. The second their eyes met, Nikki's heart skipped a beat. She boarded the plane and sat in her seat with a sigh before texting Brie knowing that Brie would want to know everything.

"Breezy you won't believe what happened, I'll tell you when I get back" Nikki texted before turning her phone off and waiting for the plane to take off.

When she landed in Phoenix, Bryan was there waiting for her to get there. She walked out to the curbside pickup area and quickly found the Honda Fit waiting for her. Bryan got out helping her put her bags in the back of the car and hugged her tightly. Once Nikki was in, Bryan looked over with a smirk.

"So I talked to Dean this morning" He said with a smirk as Nikki shook her head rolling her eyes. She knew that someone would tell Daniel what happened but she didn't expect it before she even made it home.

"Yeah… how'd that go?" Nikki asked looking out the window trying not to seem bothered by it as Bryan just nodded.

"I asked where you were and he said you & Seth had a good night" Bryan said knowing exactly what it meant as Nikki let out a sigh.

"Yeah, we did" Nikki said knowing that she didn't feel like she owed anyone an explanation on what happened between Seth and herself.

"I want you to do me a favor and this is for Brie's sanity, not my own. I don't care what you do but please Nicole be careful. Brie is going to freak out especially with his past. Don't… don't just jump into this" Bryan said looking over at Nicole who just nodded.

"Bryan… I'll be careful. You have no idea how nice it is to feel…. Loved again. To have someone worship you, make you feel special after someone treats you like shit or like a trophy" Nikki said as she grinned thinking about Seth. She knew she wanted to take it slow but she liked the way it felt having Seth in her life.

"I know the feeling, it's exactly how Brie makes me feel. It's a great feeling" Bryan said knowing that Brie made him feel so much love, that everything was right in the world.

"Seth told me he would give up every title he's ever won just to see me happy… even if he has to wait for me to be ready" Nikki said as Bryan looked over. He knew Seth was a good guy, he had known him for a long time and considered him a good friend. He had no problem with Seth & Nikki seeing where things went because he knew that even though he had his scandals, he would love Nikki if that's where things went.

"Well… just be careful but I'm glad he makes you happy again. You need a man to say things like that to you" Bryan said as he pulled into Chestnut, which was always Nicole's first stop. They each got a donut and drink (as well as one for Brie who was at home waiting for them). It didn't take much longer until they made their way back to Brie & Bryan's, he looked over seeing her shirt and shaking his head.

"Brie is going to lose it, you know that right?" Bryan said referring to the shirt not really noticing it until he really looked at what was on her shirt.

"Because I borrowed his shirt? I wanted to be comfortable on my flight" Nikki said as Bryan shook his head trying not to laugh.

"This should be an interesting night, Mrs. Rollins" Bryan joked as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Mr. Bella" She joked as Bryan helped her getting her bags out of the back of the car. They laughed their way up the driveway before opening the door. Brie was sitting there with her arms crossed glaring at Nikki.

"Nice to see you too" Nikki said as Bryan tried not to laugh at Brie's face. He gave her a kiss and walked to go find the dogs knowing he wasn't about to be caught in the crossfire.

"You are wearing his shirt?" Brie said shocked as Nikki took her hat off and looked over at Brie like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes, I'm wearing his shirt. I wanted to be comfortable and I didn't have one to wear" Nikki said as Brie let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Nicole you can't be serious, it's Seth… I mean… he's a manwhore" Brie started to say as Nikki stopped her before she could say it.

"No Brie, you don't know him. He's sweet and he cares about me. He said…" Nikki started to say as Brie shook her head in denial.

"He said what? That you would be another notch in his belt? The ultimate conquest? He's a player Nikki, look at all the crap he has done. He doesn't deserve you and you are stupid to think it would be different with you" Brie said as Nikki looked at her shocked she would even say that.

"You don't even understand Brie, I'm happy. I don't care if it's just sex because right now I'm not ready for something serious. Maybe I need a rebound but he's a sweet guy and who knows maybe he could be the one?" Nikki said as Brie sat down with a loud sigh not understanding why her sister would go from one extreme to another.

"Yeah until he pulls a John and tells you he will never marry you or give you children? Then what? You wasted more time with the wrong guy" Brie said back as Nikki shook her head. She knew no matter what she said that Nikki wouldn't be happy and that they would be going in circles with no real end.

"You know what, I'm happy and you should be happy for me. I support your decisions all the time, the least you can do is support me" Nikki said walking out of the room towards her bedroom.

"Nicole you are making a mistake" Brie shouted after her as Nikki slammed the door and sat on the bed trying to collect her thoughts. She checked her phone and smiled seeing a text from Seth.

"Hope you made it home okay. I can't wait to see you again beautiful" she read before feeling herself actually smile again.

"I just got home, Bryan picked me up from the airport. I hope I can see you again soon handsome" Nikki texted before taking a selfie in the shirt and posting it with a grin.

"Look what I stole from wwerollins #MineNow blackandbravewrestling" she posted as she put her bags in the corner and sighed to herself as she read an email from her financial advisor that the money was deposited to the accounts, he gave the accounts to take the money out of when she went to pay for her house. She read another email from the other realtor saying they could close in 10 days if she paid cash for her house which she was already planning on doing. Nikki walked out of the room and called out

"Bryan hey, they said they could close on the house in 10 days if I paid cash" She announced as Bryan nodded trying to think what they needed to do quickly.

"That's great, I mean we have to get you furniture and stuff too right? We'll have to do that pretty quick" Bryan said as Brie rolled her eyes still annoyed with Nikki after the fight.

"Is Seth going to help you with that? Are you going to play house together Nicole?" Brie asked sarcastically as Nikki rolled her eyes and Bryan looked over to get her to stop.

"He may yes since he will be there a lot" Nikki called out as Bryan sighed knowing that this would probably start yet another fight between the two

"If he's being honest and let's hope he is, he may really care for your sister. I know hom and he is a good guy. He said he wants the same things she does and she's happy, he hasn't given any reason not to be trusted now" Bryan said looking between the two of them hoping it would put a stop to this.

"But… you literally got dumped a few days ago after a 4 year relationship and now you are all about Seth. I don't understand how you can be so in love with John last week and wanting that future, just to have Seth change it in a week" Brie said her face softening up knowing that it maybe true what Bryan said but she still worried.

"Brie, I'm not marrying Seth tomorrow, we are seeing each other. He hasn't forced me to do anything and if anything I'm the one telling him what I want. He respects me and hell even worships me, something John never did. He sees me as more than just a piece of arm candy or a trophy wife. I need you to give me the chance to see if he… he's it for me." Nikki said before looking down at her hands knowing she couldn't look at Brie right now.

"I worry about you Nicole that's why I'm so hard on you. I don't want to see you waste 4 years of your life again just to get dumped by an eviction notice. It's a messed up situation and my heart breaks for you. I want you to have a home, a husband, and children if that's what you want. I don't know if Seth is ready for that even if he says he is. His past… it doesn't help him out any" Brie said with a sigh as Nikki took a deep breath.

"I want to see where this goes. I'm not going to waste time anymore. I know what I want and the clock is ticking already, I know that... Just let me… try this. Let me see if this works and if it doesn't… I'll end it" Nikki said as Brie hugged her tightly.

"Okay but I go Brie Mode if he hurts you" Brie said with a smile as Nikki nodded hugging her again.

"I know, I'll kill him if he hurts me" Nikki added as Bryan smiled between the two.

"Alright, so we need to get you furniture and stuff. We have 10 days before you close on the house" Bryan said with a smile as Brie hugged Nikki again.

"Winnie! We are getting a house" Nikki squealed as the puppy ran around happily since his mommy seemed excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys, I think I decided what I'm gonna do so in the next chapter or two. There will be a bit of a time jump and then we'll starting moving forward a bit. Thank you for the reviews so far

* * *

The next 10 days passed by quickly and Nikki was already closing on the house. She, Bryan, and Brie not only had gone furniture shopping for Nikki's house but also for Brynnlee's nursery while they were out. Seth & Nikki Facetimed every day and today was the day that Seth would be showing up to help her move into the new house. He was granted a few days off after Raw so they could get everything moved in and give him a bit of a vacation. Nikki drove to the airport feeling butterflies in her stomach, she had no reason to feel nervous but she was. Seth would be taking her on their first official date and would be staying with her the entire time. When she finally got to the airport, she got the text that Seth was already there waiting for her on the curb. Nikki couldn't get over how good he looked in his skinny jeans, Parkway Drive shirt, Snapback, and his glasses. He put the bags in the back of the Range Rover before getting in the passenger seat.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you" Seth said with a grin as Nikki kissed him gently knowing that if she had the chance, she would jump him right there.

"I missed you too, I'm so happy you are here. I got the keys already last night and everyone is already over there starting to get the furniture all set up" Nikki said as Seth took her free hand in his squeezing it tightly.

"Oh and I found a crossfit gym down the street from my place" Nikki added excitedly as Seth smiled over at how excited she was to have him there.

"So you're gonna join me?" Seth asked with a smirk knowing that Nikki liked to work out and it would be fun to train together. They had even talked about who could lift more; her or Seth in their many facetime calls.

"Yeah, I was planning on it, you nervous?" She said with a smile as Seth kissed her hand and smiled over at her shaking his head.

"I think I'm gonna out train you but I'll help you with it" Seth joked as Nikki rolled her eyes playfully. She pulled into Chestnut's and smiled over at him knowing she had to make the stop while they were out.

"We have to make a stop" Nikki said as she parked the car and Seth got out looking around at the place. He recognized it from Total Divas as the place Nikki always stopped at while in town.

"So lunch?" He asked as Nikki took his hand grinning as she lead him into one of her favorite spots to eat at.

"Something like that" Nikki said with a grin as they walked inside and got a table.

"I want a few minutes to have you to myself before everyone is pulling us in a million different directions" Nikki added when they sat down as Seth grinned over at her.

"I can't argue with that" Seth said taking her hand as Nikki saw a couple fans pointing over at them. There were rumors on the internet that the two of them were dating now. They hadn't denied anything but they didn't confirm it either. People had even asked on Twitter if Nikki had cheated on John to have both herself and John deny that. The fans had been sending her and Seth hate until John stood up denying it. Nikki may have been mad but she was thankful that he could at least do that for her. He still refused to talk to her, not answering any text or call.

"Well tonight we can just relax, my bed was actually put together this morning already so we can sleep in my bed. I made sure to get a big bed" Nikki said raising her eyebrow a bit as Seth smirked knowing exactly what Nikki meant.

"Good, so we can sleep in bed tonight and not at Brie & Bryan's" Seth said knowing he worried about that. He didn't have a problem with Brie or Bryan, he had actually known Bryan for a long time but he was worried they may have a problem with him being Nikki's new boyfriend. Nikki was newly single and Seth didn't have the greatest reputation even though he had changed since being alone a year. He knew what he wanted and at the moment it was Nikki. He had always had a crush on her, even when he was engaged to Leighla but she always had John. It seemed like an unwritten rule backstage that nobody talked about Nikki & Cena or the obvious that they weren't working out.

"They don't hate you Seth… Bryan loves you and Brie you know she's just protective" Nikki said as the waitress brought their drinks over.

"I know, I'm ready to prove everyone wrong. I mean I read all that shit people were posting that I'm out of your league…" Seth said before Nikki cut him off. They had been dealing with it for a few days and seeing some of the things people said about Seth made her sick.

"You aren't out of my league Seth, people who don't even know us were talking crap. We are used to that stuff" Nikki said as Seth's eyes softened knowing she was right. He took it to heart anytime they said Nikki was settling or she deserved better than him.

"I have to say though, I know I'm lucky to have you even want me" Seth said with a smile as Nikki leaned over kissing him gently not caring who saw them together.

After they quickly ate, they drive to Nikki's house seeing the moving truck parked outside. She pulled into the garage and smiled as Seth looked around.

"Nice house babe, I like it" Seth said as Nikki got out of the car and Seth grabbed his bags. They walked inside as Seth tried not to look nervous walking into the home where her family was currently unpacking everything.

"Hey guys I'm back" Nikki announced as everyone looked up at her and Seth. Bryan was the first one to move instantly going over shaking Seth's hand.

"It's nice to see you Bry" Seth said as Bryan grinned at him being his usual sweet self which Nikki was beyond grateful for.

"I know, it's been awhile. How's everything going on Raw?" Bryan asked as Nikki smiled between the two of them talking about the business. Nikki looked over at Brie who was holding Vivienne, their niece in her arms with an unsure look.

"Raw is Raw, you know Steph is… crazy as usual. Mick is pretty cool, I'm thinking I'm gonna be champ soon as long as I can get around KO" Seth said as Bryan nodded moving out of the way so Johnny could shake Seth's hand.

"Nice to see you again Seth" Johnny said as Seth nodded graciously shaking his hand.

"Yeah, how's everything been? By the way, congratulations on getting married" Seth said as Johnny thanked him and moved to let Kathy greet him.

"Oh Seth, it's so nice to see you again" Kathy said hugging him as Seth hugged her back with a smile.

"Well Mrs. Laurinaitis, I'm happy to be here to help Nicole move" Seth said as Kathy grinned liking that Seth was not only cute but also very polite.

"Please call me Kathy" She said before leaning in and smiling to whisper in his ear.

"You make Nicole so happy" she whispered as Seth nodded with a grin loving to hear that he made her that happy.

"She makes me so happy, more than I could ever imagine" Seth said as Nicole watching her mom and Seth talking.

"We'll talk later" Kathy said as JJ shook Seth's hand followed by his wife, Lauren. Seth's eyes fell on Brie who slowly got up hugging him.

"It's nice to see you Seth…" Brie said knowing that everyone told her to be nice to him even if she was still very unsure.

"You look amazing Brie, congratulations on the baby. You look great" He said as Brie nodded graciously. Bryan and Nikki both stood watching holding their breaths. Everyone else in the family had no issue with Seth and Brie was the last hold out.

"This is mine & Nicole's niece Vivienne" Brie said motioning to the little girl in her arms. Seth smiled at her as Vivienne smiled right back with bright eyes. Nikki watched the two of them together and instantly knew he would be a great father one day, even if it wasn't with her.

"Well guys, we should probably get moving" Nikki announced as Seth moved over to Nikki wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm gonna get changed then we can move furniture in or something" Seth said as Bryan laughed knowing that they had a lot to move.

"You arrived just in time to get the dresser and nightstands to the bedroom" Bryan said as Seth laughed shaking his head.

"Babe we couldn't have been half an hour later" He joked as he wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist and she kissed his cheek.

"No, we would've found you" Bryan joked as JJ laughed patting Seth's shoulder.

"Really, Nicole probably had you held up at Chestnut's eating lunch" JJ guessed as Seth laughed.

"You are right, we did eat lunch there" Seth said as Nikki rolled her eyes knowing she didn't want them to know they went there.

"If I'm around Chestnut's I'm eating there and Seth needed to try it" She said as Kathy looked over at Johnny shaking her head.

"Alright kids, let's get going" Johnny announced as Nikki took Seth's hand and lead him down the hall to her bedroom gently closing the door behind her.

"This is our room" Nikki whispered as Seth put his bags by the wall and kissed her gently. They were finally alone even though Nikki could hear them talking in the other room.

"I like the sound of that" Seth said as he wrapped his arms around her and looking down at her with a smile.

"We need to go shopping later for a few things if you want to go with me" Nikki asked as Seth nodded starting to change out of his skinny jeans and into basketball shorts, his Vans, and a Seth Freaking Rollins shirt.

"God you are so hot" Nikki whispered going to change into her tank top and leggings. Once she was out, Seth was laying back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. She stood watching him for a few minutes before moving over closer.

"So what are we getting later?" Seth asked sitting up and pulling her close to him.

"Well I need TVs… maybe an X-box for when you are here" Nikki said as Seth groaned.

"Nicole, you are the best girlfriend ever, you know the way to my heart" Seth said with a smirk as Nikki kissed him taking in the idea that Seth called her his girlfriend.

"Is it okay that I called you that?" Seth asked seeing Nikki trying to process what he had said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I just… we keep that out of the public for now especially after the week we had" Nikki said knowing that Seth understood what she meant. Their family, friends, and co-workers knew they were seeing each other. She didn't know how everyone else in the world would react to having the two of them dating especially this close to her & John's break up. She didn't know how John would react to her moving on so quickly.

"I know babe, when we are ready… we will be ready" Seth said kissing her as they both walked out the door.

"Alright guys, let's get the stuff brought in" Seth announced as they walked out of the room with Nikki following him. She watched the guys walk outside and saw her mom, Lauren, and Brie staring at her.

"What?" Nikki said leaning against the counter and not knowing what the stares even meant. She knew Brie still probably hated him but that wasn't something she thought would change soon.

"I like him, he's very sweet" Kathy said as Brie looked with wide eyes like her mother was out of her mind.

"No… Mom we don't like him" Brie said as Lauren touched Brie's shoulder to calm her down.

"Brie he's not that bad. He's better than John. I mean John would never interact with Vivi and Seth made her smile. You know that in itself is adorable" Lauren said as Nikki hugged Lauren.

"Brianna, I think you and Seth need to talk to each other… maybe get an understanding where he's coming from. I think he has good intentions and until I see otherwise I'm going to support the two of them" Kathy said as Brie let out a sigh knowing she was the only one protective.

"Fine, I'll talk to him but only for you Nicole. If he makes me angry, I get to keep my opinions though" Brie said as Nikki hugged her and smiled.

"That's all I ask that you give him a chance " Nikki said as Kathy smiled between the girls. She knew that Brie was just being protective but knew Nikki wanted some space to figure things out.

"Alright, let's go unpack those boxes in the closet" Kathy said as they went into Nikki's massive closet to unpack the boxes.

It was around 8 when Nikki and Seth came back from shopping. It was a couple hours before that they decided to call it a day since there really wasn't anything big to move in. They had unloaded the boxes from the moving truck and make sure the furniture was all set up. They had gone to Target, Best Buy, and Bed, Bath, & Beyond spending a lot more than Seth thought they would but getting a lot of stuff they needed.

"So we need to hook up the two TVs and then hook up the Xbox" Seth said looking at the living room where the TV stand was already set up thanks to Johnny.

"So let's change and we'll do that" Nikki said taking her heels off as Seth walked over picking her up.

"Come on beautiful, let's go" Seth said as Nikki squealed holding her heels in one hand. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her neck with a smile.

"I need to change my clothes" Nikki said almost squealing as Seth kissed her again.

"I know babe, we'll change" Seth said as he unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head leaving her in her black bra and thong.

"If you keep doing this, we are never going to get those TVs taken out of the box" Nikki said as Seth pulled back smirking.

"Do we need them tonight?" Seth asked with a smirk as Nikki pulled him down to her lips kissing him roughly.

The next morning, Nikki woke up at 8 noticing Seth was not in bed with her. She put her robe on and walked into the living room where Seth was setting up the TV and the Xbox.

"Hey babe" Seth said sipping his coffee as Nikki walked over hugging him tightly.

"You got it set up" She said happily as Seth kissed her gently and nodded proudly.

"I got the satellite all hooked up too" Seth said proudly as Nikki looked at him impressed.

"Well if I ever need any help, I know who to ask" Nikki said before Seth sat down on the couch and took another sip of his coffee.

"So what's the plan today?" Seth asked looking up at Nikki knowing that she probably had something to get done.

"Crossfit and Open gym start at 3 but I was thinking maybe we could take a hike together before" Nikki suggested as Seth looked up with a grin. The two of them both liked to train which Seth knew that it was something he loved. His ex-girlfriends would never want to train with him, let alone most likely keep up with him. He knew Nikki loved a challenge and would make them bond together a bit more.

"Sounds good to me babe, we can stop and get breakfast too" Seth said as he pulled her down kissing Nikki's cheek. They finished making sure everything worked and went into the bedroom getting ready for their hike.

"Seth do you want to drive us?" Nikki asked as she pulled on her workout leggings and sports bra.

"Yeah I can drive babe" Seth said turning around and kissing her. He walked out into the kitchen getting their individual gallons of water together as Nikki walked out pulling a tank top over her sports bra.

"Ready?" Nikki asked grabbing her keys and handing them to Seth as she grabbed her purse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it took a couple days. I didn't realize that this chapter wasn't posted until today. I already have the next done so it should be up soon.

* * *

They made it to the mountain quickly and Seth looked up at it with a grin. There weren't any good hiking spots in Iowa, so it was nice to be able to get out and actually hike.

"Brie and I like to hike here a lot, it's a nice challenge" Nikki said as Seth held her hand in his. They hiked up the mountain getting a great view of the Phoenix skyline as Seth wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist.

"I'm glad we did this" Seth said looking over at Nikki as she kissed him grinning out at their surroundings. They made their way down the mountain and made it to the car.

"Where to for lunch?" Seth asked holding Nikki's hand in his not once letting go unless he had to.

"We can stop by Shake Shack" Nikki suggested knowing Seth really didn't know his way around Phoenix very well. He started the car up and started driving out of the parking lot.

"So what do you think about Phoenix so far?" Nikki asked as Seth looked over grinning.

"I like it here, the weather is nice and of course you're here. It's freezing in Iowa now so you can't do much outside" Seth said grinning as Nicole laughed a bit.

"It's gonna need to warm up a bit before I get to Iowa with you" Nikki said as Seth smiled over. He knew he wanted to take her home eventually to meet his friends and family.

"I told my family about you, they can't wait to meet you by the way" Seth said as he stopped at the red light.

"Then I think I need to brave the cold then" Nikki said as she kissed him and he followed the phone's directions to Shake Shack.

After lunch, Seth and Nikki drove over to the CrossFit gym that was on the way back to Nikki's house. Seth grabbed his gym bag out of the backseat as well as Nikki's. They walked in and after registering, they walked into the gym. Nikki smiled over at Seth who looked very much in his element. They went through the group class together which Seth of course was already doing the more advanced things already with Nikki keeping up with him. After class there was open gym which Seth was looking forward to. He usually didn't attend a set class and just like to do things on his own. Nikki was watching as Seth pulled himself into the rings while she decided to work on dead weights which was something she was already working on.

"Damn baby, 250?" Seth said impressed as Nikki took a deep breath wiping her brow.

"Yeah, I'm working my way up, bet I could lift you" Nikki said chalking up her hands again with a smirk.

"Wanna box jump?" Seth asked leading her to the boxes and smiled over at her. Seth took his phone out videoing Nikki box jumping before posting it to Instagram

"When she can box jump as much as you can thenikkibella" he captioned it as Nikki looked back at him knowing what he was doing.

"Come on Rollins, let's see you do it" Nikki said as Seth put his phone in his shorts and easily box jumped what Nikki could jump. They didn't call him 'Crossfit Jesus' for nothing.

"We have two openings for tires" the coach announced as Seth and Nikki looked at each other knowing it would be the challenge that they both wanted. The tractor tires sat on the ground as Nikki told the coach to film them doing this to prove she could keep up.

"Alright Nikki has a 450-pound tire and Seth has 600 pound" the coach announced before blowing a whistle and they both took off flipping the tire as much as they could. Nikki getting in 20 reps and Seth getting in 21.

"Seth I think you won" the coached announced before Nikki growled flipping the tire one last time to tie Seth.

"And it's a tie!" The coach announced as Nikki gave Seth a high five as the coach stopped filming. Seth kissed Nikki and smiled knowing that they pushed each other to their limits.

"So how'd I do Crossfit Jesus?" Nikki asked as Seth smirked keeping his arm around her waist.

"You did amazing babe, you can keep up with me which is hot as hell" Seth said knowing it was so sexy to him that she could keep up with him in the gym.

They got home shortly after that knowing that the two of them would be sore.

"Brie & Bryan are bringing Winston home and coming to dinner with us tonight" Nikki said as she walked into the bathroom stripping off her clothes.

"Do you want to join me?" Nikki asked as Seth smirked watching her getting into the massive shower taking in how beautiful she was.

"Babe, you know I want to, you don't have to ask that" Seth said stripping his clothes off and getting in the shower with her. She was rinsing herself off as Seth watched her grinning.

"Come over here" Nikki whispered as Seth moved over kissing her roughly.

They hurried to get ready after spending too much time in the shower. Nikki was putting on her black maxi dress with her sneakers under it. She loved her heels but after the tire flipping, her legs were sore. She checked her hair before seeing Seth come out of the closet wearing a nice pair of jeans and his black & gray striped shirt.

"You look beautiful Nicole" Seth said kissing her neck gently before Nikki turned around grinning. She leaned in to kiss him again when her phone went off. She looked down and her eyes widened seeing John's name.

"It… it's John" Nikki said as Seth tried not to show how annoyed he was. He didn't want john calling her. He wasn't worried John would want her back, he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen, but he did not want Nicole getting upset by some stupid shit John would say to her.

"Get it, I'll go in the other room" Seth said as Nikki grabbed his arm keeping him next to her.

"Stay, I have nothing to hide and I want you here with me" Nikki said pressing the green button answering it.

"Hello John" Nikki said as Seth stood next to the bed listening to Nikki's nervous voice.

"Nicole, I… I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I just… I needed to stay away to collect my thoughts" John said as Nikki's hands shook. John was apologizing which was something she had waited 2 weeks to hear but it was making her angrier already. He had the audacity to call her and say he needed to stay away after how he had treated her that day.

"Well having you dump me via eviction notice wasn't the greatest thing you could've done. You could've at least talked to me, told me to my face like a man" she said as John sighed knowing she was right.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do it. I can't keep you around when I know what you want. I was selfish before and hoped you would've changed your mind eventually. I was selfish to think that you would change your life for what I wanted" John said as Nikki sighed knowing that she had to start to forgive him. They worked together and she knew that if they didn't talk this out they would resent each other the entire time.

"Thank you for apologizing and I want to thank you for…. letting me go" Nikki said with a deep breath. She was happy that he had let her go, without him making the choice for her, she wouldn't have Seth watching her protectively next to her bed in her own home.

"You know I will always love you. I just want you to be happy. I needed to let you go even if it hurt to do it" John said as Nikki took a deep breath knowing she was going to get emotional.

"I… I'm dating Seth" Nikki blurted out not knowing what she was thinking. She didn't know if someone had told him or if he had just figured it out.

"I figured as much. You look happy with him already. I have to admit I'm a bit jealous but I know it's good especially since he probably wants to give you what you want" John said as Nikki looked over at Seth leaning against his chest.

"He's a good man and yes… we are on the same page with everything" Nikki said as she could hear John sigh knowing that he had lost her for good.

"Good, I'm always on your side, never forget that. If you need anything, let me know… and don't hide you & Seth. Be happy Nicole because you are obviously happy with him. I can hear it in your voice. Now let me say something to him" John said as Nikki looked up handing Seth the phone as he looked confused.

"Hey John" Seth said not knowing what John would want to say to him. He and John were never very close but he never had any issues with him in the past even if he did break his nose on accident once.

"Seth, I'm happy for you and I know you make Nicole happy. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. I may not be her boyfriend but I will always love her" John said sternly as Seth smiled nodding at Nikki even though he thought John was stupid.

"I understand John. I want more than anything to make her happy and I promise I won't hurt her" Seth said as he heard John laugh.

"Good, were on the page. I know you broke my nose before but I'll defend her" he said as Seth laughed.

"That was an accident but I got you" Seth said saying bye to John before handing the phone back to Nikki.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go. I hope you two have a good night and I'll see you around" John said before saying goodbye.

"That went better than we thought" Seth said as Nikki nodded taking in what had happened. John was happy for them and he wanted them to be happy which was all she could ask for from him. She didn't hate John and part of her would probably love him for the rest of her life. They had a great time together and for a time, she thought he would be the one for her.

"He said we should be public, not hide anything" Nikki said with a sigh as Seth held her hands in his knowing it was Nikki's choice.

"How about you think about it and we'll decide later. There is no rush in deciding anything" Seth said kissing her hearing the doorbell ring. Seth went to get the door seeing Bryan and Brie there. He answered seeing the white French bulldog run in.

"Winston" Seth said with a grin as the excited dog barked and looked up at Seth. He picked Winston up and held him to his chest letting the dog lick his face.

"Where is Nicole?" Brie asked walking in the house with Bryan handing Seth the dog leash.

"I'm here guys" Nikki said before her eyes meet Winston's and she squealed seeing the dog.

"Winnie!" Nikki hurried over and to the dog in Seth's arms. She kissed his head before letting him lick her face.

"Mommy missed you" Nikki squealed as Winston licked her. Bryan was laughing seeing Winston wiggling when Brie took a deep breath.

"Seth can we talk in the other room?" Brie asked as Bryan & Nikki knew exactly what it was about. Seth handed Winston to Nikki and followed Brie into the dining room.

Seth sat down across from Brie already kind of knowing why she wanted to talk. He could feel the tension between them and he knew that Brie didn't trust him. He wanted to prove her wrong. His past was the past and his future was hopefully with Nicole.

"I want you to understand where I'm coming from with everything and I wanted to clear the air" Brie said looking down trying to collect her thoughts.

"Okay" Seth said nervously hoping that Brie didn't have a problem with him personally. He had always been nice to Brie and never thought the two of them would have any issues.

"So I will be honest with you. I don't hate you Seth. I think you are a good person, an amazing wrestler, you are fun to be around and anytime I've talked to you, I've never had any issues with you." Brie started before pausing.

"But Nicole, she's my twin sister. After everything that happened with John and the drama… I don't want to see her get hurt again. You… you have done things in the past that are questionable. I understand people can change but I don't know what your intentions are with her. She's been single 2 weeks and you two are already playing house together. Nicole is walking around like a lovesick fool and I feel like maybe Nicole is rushing this because she wants a family that bad not caring who it is with" Brie added as Seth took it in knowing that it was just Brie's opinion. She did not know what he and Nikki were like behind closed doors nor was she there for any of their conversations.

"I get it, she's your twin and you are protective of her. I'd be surprised if you weren't protective of her. Brie I wanted to let you l know that I care about your sister a lot. I have had a crush on her for awhile and I took a chance that night at Roman's not knowing what would happen. Thankfully she felt something and we ran with it. I know what she wants in life and I've made it clear to her that if I'm the one for her, I would give her the life she wants and deserves. I want to be married and I want to start a family in the next couple years. I'm ready to settle down which is something I wasn't ready for in the past which I think was the issue" Seth explained before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"I told Nicole this and I'll tell you the same. I want her to have anything she's ever wanted, I'd give every title I'd ever won and every pay per view I ever was in; just to make her happy. I consider myself lucky to even have her paying any attention to me. Your sister makes me happy and miraculously she is happy with me too" Seth said as Brie's face softened. She could see Seth actually did care about Nicole, he was wanting to give Nikki everything she wanted with John and then some. He actually wanted the life that she did unlike John.

"Just… don't hurt her Seth. I believe you and… you make Nikki happy. She talks about you all the time and tells me how you make her feel. She can't be hurt again and I… I want her to have the happy ending that Bryan and I got" Brie said as she stood up and hugged Seth tightly knowing she would have to trust his and Nikki's judgement in this.

"I promise I won't hurt her Brie" Seth said hugging her back hoping that Brie would understand that he was trying to give Nikki that happy ending that she desperately wanted for her.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. Brynnlee is hungry" Brie said as she and Seth walked into the room where Bryan grinned and Nikki pulled Seth into a hug.

"We got a hungry baby so we better get going" Seth said as Brie grinned with her hand on her belly. After dinner, they were sitting around the firepit, enjoying the nice weather and relaxing surroundings. Brie took a picture of Seth and Nicole sitting out by the fire. She was sitting on his lap with his arms around her, she looked at him with so much adoration and what looked like it was turning into love. Nikki smiled over at Brie and grinned

"Send me that picture please" Nikki begged as Bryan laughed looking over at Brie's phone.

"Are you two finally gonna admit you are together? I mean the fans gotta know right?" Bryan asked as Brie laughed knowing she had read all of the comments & hate that Nicole & Seth had gotten. Most of the fans just questioned if they were really together.

"Actually they think it's a gray area. You have some saying just friends, some saying they've been together a long time, and some thinking it's new" she said as Seth smirked. He had heard all of the chatter online as well about their relationship and really people didn't know what was going on it was nice for a time but now they needed the world to know. It was getting harder and harder to hide with them being that happy together.

"Not for much longer" he said watching Nikki send him a copy as well before typing out a long paragraph. She posted it on Instagram with the caption 'By the fire with my man, wwerollins, I'm so thankful that he is in my life. Things have been rough lately but he came into my life showing me that right person could be who you least expect. It's only the beginning but it feels so right'

"I think you're next" Nikki said as Seth sighed posting a different picture. This one was from their hike after they made it to the top of the mountain. Seth was kissing her cheek with a smirk as Nikki just grinned.

"I finally wanted to clear up the rumors. Yes, she's my girlfriend, no she didn't cheat on John, and yes we are very happy. thenikkibella makes me happier than I have been before" he typed as Seth leaned in kissing her.

"It's official I guess" Seth said as Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby chapter time! I hope you guys enjoy it, I'm going to try to post a couple more chapters before Halloween. Let me know if there is anything in the next few chapters you guys want to see

* * *

2 months passed quicker than Nikki wanted to believe. She and Seth were still going strong and were now trying to spend as much time as they could together. He was now the Universal Champion and she was the Smackdown Women's Champion. They were considered the prince and princess of the WWE. Nikki was trying to stay close to town as much as possible now since Brie was due to have the baby any day. Nikki was also nervous herself, her period was now a week late. Nikki knew that she and Seth hadn't actively tried to prevent getting pregnant but this wasn't in the plans now.

She drove to Brie's house a warm spring morning in April. Brie wanted her help with going through Brynnlee's clothes and needed someone to take her to the doctor since Bryan was out of town for Smackdown. Brie was nesting and due within the next week or so which was exciting that Nikki would finally get to meet Baby Brynnlee. Nikki pulled into the driveway and walked in using her key.

"Breezy, I'm here" Nikki called out as Brie waddled out of the nursery followed by Josie who was quite protective of Brie lately.

"You made it" Brie said with a grin as she hugged her sister. She could tell something had been up the past couple days. Nikki had seemed like she was lost in her thoughts and had a lot on her mind. She didn't know if it was issues with Seth, stress at work, or something else.

"Well of course, it isn't like I was going to miss taking you to the last doctors appointment" Nikki said happily as she set her purse down and it tipped off the table.

"Shit" Nikki cursed under her breath before her and Brie's eyes landed the box that fell out, containing pregnancy tests .

They both stared for a minute before Nikki crouched down to grab it knowing that Brie had seen it. She didn't know how Brie was going to react. Things had been going well lately but she knew that Brie would probably freak out no matter what the tests said.

"Nicole" Brie said sternly as Nikki picked up the tests and threw them back in her purse.

"Are you pregnant?" Brie asked as Nikki sighed sitting down at the table with her head in her hands.

"I… I don't know okay. My period is late, like more than a couple days late but I'm not nauseous or anything but I could be" Nikki explained as Brie sighed. They were 33 year old women, they knew how to prevent a pregnancy and obviously Nikki had been pretty good at it before.

"Do you and Seth use condoms or birth control?" Brie asked obviously as Nikki shook her head knowing that ever since the first night, they hadn't bothered. Maybe Seth had assumed she was on birth control but they never talked about it.

"You are totally pregnant" Brie said as Nikki sighed looking at the box of tests in her hands. She had been putting off taking the tests for awhile. She was going to do it when Seth was home, only to make every excuse she could. She knew that Brie would make her take the test which was part of the reason she brought the tests with her.

"Come on, you can take the test now and find out" Brie added actually getting excited that Nikki could possibly be pregnant even if it would be with Seth. They had always wanted to have babies close in age and be moms together.

"I'm afraid to find out" Nikki mumbled knowing that she was scared. She didn't know how Seth would react to this. They did not plan on getting pregnant this quick even though they really didn't try to prevent it.

"It's gonna be okay, remember you wanted this and you are going to make an amazing mother, Seth will be a good dad too" Brie said reassuringly as Nikki stood up taking a deep breath. She and Brie walked into the master bathroom and Nikki took a deep breath before taking all three tests just to make sure. She walked out with all three in her hand as Brie smiled over at her reassuringly.

"You know we can have the doctor check you today if it's positive. I'm assuming you would use the same OBGYN as I am" Brie said as Nikki nodded looking down. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. She knew that if she was pregnant, she would be worried until she found out if it was okay. She had been wrestling lately and just the thought of the little peanut in there while she wrestled scared her. She leaned over hugging Brie tightly knowing she just wanted to know already. It was the longest 3 minutes of her life and it wasn't until her phone alarm went off that she realized it was up.

"They are done. Do you want to look or do you want me to look?" Brie asked seeing her sister's hands shaking.

"Let's look together" Nikki said as she and Brie moved up to the counter and instantly Nikki felt tears in her eyes. All three tests were positive, she was pregnant.

"Oh my god" Nikki said as Brie hugged her tightly with tears in her eyes as well.

"You're having a baby Nicole" Brie said almost not believing that she was saying that about Nikki right now. Until Seth came into Nikki's life, Brie never thought Nikki would get pregnant. John was always very anti-baby and she knew it hurt Nikki's feelings. Little did anyone know that almost 3 months away from John and a baby would happen.

"I'm pregnant" Nikki said smiling as she wiped her eyes and she hugged Brie again.

"I'm gonna call Dr Martin and see if she can squeeze you in with my appointment" Brie said going to make the call as Nikki stared down at the tests. Inside of her was a child that she and Seth had created. She envisioned a little boy with big brown eyes and his dad's thick curly black hair smiling up at her. She had wanted to be a mother for the longest time and finally it was happening for her. In the back of her mind, she felt a sense of dread though, she had been wrestling for weeks on end. She had won the women's title 3 weeks ago against Alexa and there was a baby inside of her. She worried that she had done something to hurt it or something would be wrong.

"Dr Martin had an opening right before my appointment so she's going to see us together" Brie said with her hands on her massive belly.

"Are you okay?" she added seeing Nikki's face almost in pain. She could tell something was wrong, she didn't know what though.

"What if I hurt it? I mean I've been wrestling this entire time not knowing I was pregnant until now" Nikki said feeling tears in her eyes again.

"I doubt you hurt it Nicole. I remember my ultrasound with Brynnlee and she was a tiny little bean at 8 weeks. That's why we are getting checked though and I bet the baby is just fine" Brie explained as Nikki nodded knowing that they needed to leave soon.

They made it to the doctor's office and Nikki instantly felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to find out something had happened to the baby and knew the only way for her to really be okay was to actually see the baby. Dr Martin called them back and Nikki instantly felt nervous, she wanted more than anything to have Seth there with her but knew he was probably driving with Roman and she wanted to tell him in person.

"Nicole, it's nice to see you again. So your sister said you may be pregnant" Dr. Martin said with a sweet smile. Nikki had liked her ever since the first time she came to Brie's doctor's appointment. She had seemed very nice and always answered Brie's questions each time.

"Yes, I took 3 tests today and they were all positive… so I wanted to check on the baby" Nikki said knowing that the doctor knew what their jobs were.

"Have you been wrestling the past couple weeks?" Dr. Martin asked as Nikki nodded in response instantly feeling bad. Like she was a bad mother or something already.

"It's okay, what we are going to do is order up a blood test as well as an ultrasound just to check everything out. I no longer want you wrestling though after today if you are indeed pregnant" Dr Martin wrote on the chart before telling the nurse to order up the blood test.

"Of course, I was planning not to anyway" Nikki said as Brie laughed a bit. She knew Nikki was worried about the baby and even if she denied it, she kinda was too.

"You better not, my niece or nephew is in there" Brie said laughing as Dr Martin looked at the two girls.

"It's kinda cool really, you both are pregnant together even if it's for only a week or so" She said as Nikki grinned over at her. They had wanted to be pregnant together since they were little girls and finally they both got to have that. Dr Martin examined Nikki before the nurse took some blood work. Once the nurse came back in, she started to turn on the ultrasound machine and Nikki instantly began to get nervous. She put her legs in the stirrups and grabbed Brie's hand tightly. While she took Nikki's cell phone in her other hand knowing that she would want video of this.

"Alright, let's check on this little one, now it's going to be a bit uncomfortable" Dr Martin announced as she used the wand in and Nikki instantly winced in discomfort.

"I know it feels like crap, I told Bryan to stay away from me after mine" Brie said with a laugh as she hit record on the phone. Nikki kept her eyes on the screen until she saw a little blob appear.

"Well there we go, we have a baby here. Only one baby to be exact" Dr Martin said as she pointed to the small blob with the little flickering heartbeat. Nikki stared with tears in her eyes seeing that the baby was fine and even had a heartbeat.

"It's measuring good and about at 8 weeks along" Dr Martin said as she pressed a couple buttons taking some measurements before pressing a couple more and the heartbeat filled the room causing both Brie and Nikki to cry at the sound.

"He or she has a strong heartbeat already" Dr Martin commented as Nikki wiped her tears knowing that she could finally relax. The baby was just fine and there was nothing to worry about.

They left the doctor's office and Nikki was on cloud nine. The baby was perfectly fine but also Brie would be having the baby in a few days. They both got into the car and looked at each other with the biggest grin.

"This is really happening" Nikki said looking at the ultrasound pictures in her hand. The first one caught her eye seeing what Dr Martin typed under it.

"Baby Rollins" Nikki said with the proudest smile as Brie hugged her tightly before laughing to herself

"Baby Rollins and Baby Danielson… Who would've thought?" Brie said looking between her belly and Nikki's still flat one.

"Besties" Nikki said before laughing and driving back to Brie's house. Nikki got home just in time to watch Raw that night. She sat on the couch proudly watching Seth on the screen. She knew she would be watching from the couch for awhile but that was okay with her. She was going to be a mother. When Seth's segment ended, she knew he would be calling soon since that was always their routine. Like clockwork, her phone went off and she smiled already knowing who it was.

"Hey handsome" she said with a smile, her free hand resting on her flat stomach.

"Hey beautiful, I miss you" Seth said catching his breath from his segment. She wanted more than anything to tell him right then and there that he was going to be a father but knew that she wanted to wait.

"I miss you so much, are you flying in on Wednesday?" Nikki asked knowing he was going to go get Kevin since they were already in Iowa and would be flying to Phoenix early on Wednesday morning.

"Yeah I'll be there, I'm thinking we can cuddle a little bit, go to Crossfit in the afternoon then we'll get something to eat" Seth said as Nikki looked down at her hand. Could she still do CrossFit while pregnant? She had no clue what she was doing right now and it was her job to keep this baby alive.

"Sounds like a plan, I know Winnie misses you and so do I. I can't wait to have Kevin here with us too" Nikki said knowing she had been around Kevin a few times and the dog loved her. According to Seth and Dean, the dog loved nobody else but him and maybe his mom.

"I promise to keep you close to home too in case Brie goes into labor" Seth said as Nikki let out a giggle.

"Good, I think we have a little bit of time though. The doctor said today that she would be another week or so" Nikki said knowing she wanted to tell him that she went to the doctor too but decided that would open a whole other can of worms.

"Maybe we'll both be in town for the baby, it would be cool to see the baby" Seth said as Nikki just smiled at the thought of Seth holding a baby. Maybe her hormones were starting to kick in but she was starting to get emotional.

"I think I want to have a dinner with my family while you are here" Nikki said as she put her feet up on the couch.

"Sounds good, we can have a BBQ and enjoy the weather. Think it's warm enough to use the pool?" Seth asked not knowing how Phoenix weather would work with swimming.

"Maybe, if not I can heat the pool a little" Nikki said as she heard someone call Seth's name

"I gotta go Nicole, I'll call you when I get to the hotel. I love you" Seth said as Nikki grinned.

"I love you too" she replied before they hung up. Seth was the first one to say I love you and it was just a week ago. It had taken Nikki by surprise when he did it and of course she told him she loved him too. She was falling in love with him quickly and now they would be adding a baby into the mix.

Nikki yawned starting to feel tired and went to get ready for bed even though it was only 6:30. She put on Seth's shirt and washed her makeup off thinking she would just lay cuddled up in bed. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep with Winston next to her.

She woke up groggily looking at the clock and saw that it was 3 AM. She had been asleep the entire time and saw that she had missed Seth's call.

"Hey beautiful, I tried calling but you must be asleep. Get some rest and I love you" she read out before sighing happily.

"I know you are probably asleep now. I was asleep, I don't know why I'm so sleepy lately. I'll call you in the morning. I love you" she text dropping a hint subtly before laying back down and falling asleep.

She spent Tuesday lazily around the house because she was feeling so tired. Brie had told her it was because of the pregnancy and being in her first trimester so she wasn't worried. Nikki really needed a break after working constantly up until then so it was nice to finally have time to catch up on sleep.

Wednesday morning, Nikki made sure to set her alarm so she could go pick up Seth at the airport. She has started to feel a bit nauseous the night before and she was unsure if she may actually start getting morning sickness. She had looked online and they said to drink ginger ale and crackers. She left the house early so she could stop at Target before having to get Seth. She bought ginger ale, crackers, prenatal vitamin gummies (she wasn't about to take the pills) and these hard candies that Brie recommended to help with the nausea. After popping a candy in and stopping to get a cold ginger ale, she started towards the airport.

She pulled up to curbside pick up knowing that Seth was already off the plane. He had texted her while she was navigating the traffic that he was waiting. It was a couple minutes before he came into sight and Nikki grinned getting out of the car.

"Hey beautiful" Seth said kissing her quickly and handing the dog carrier to her. Nikki got in the passenger seat taking Kevin out of the carrier as Seth put his stuff in the back and got in the driver seat.

"How was your flight?" Nikki asked holding Kevin in her lap and taking a sip of her ginger ale.

"It was good, Kevin was wanting out the whole time" Seth said driving towards the exit as Nikki kissed Kevin's head happily and let the dog lick her face.

"Oh sweet boy, you didn't like the plane" Nikki said as Seth took her hand holding it in his. It was a thing they always did anywhere they went, Seth always had her hand in his.

"When we get home I want to talk about something" Nikki said trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Seth looked over confused at why she sounded so nervous.

"Everything okay? I mean it sounds serious" Seth said as Nikki smiled over at him trying to hide any signs of nerves.

"Nothing bad, I just needed to talk to you about something" Nikki said as she took a sip of her ginger ale.

They made it home and Nikki took a deep breath as she watched Kevin and Winston playing with each other. Seth was in the other room changing his clothes while she waited in the living room with the ultrasound pictures in her pocket.

"Guys…. I'm nervous" Nikki whispered as the two dogs looked at her like she was crazy. Seth walked out of the bedroom and saw Nikki on the couch looking out the window.

"Alright, so what's up?" Seth asked sitting down next to her and taking her hand in his.

"Well while you were on the road, I went to the doctor" she said making eye contact with him as his eyes widened.

"Is your neck okay? Are you okay?" Seth panicked before Nikki stopped and smiled at him.

"My neck is just fine, I wasn't feeling good and... my period was late" Nikki said before instantly following up.

"and…. I'm pregnant" Nikki said biting her lip seeing the shock on Seth's face. It felt like forever until Seth wrapped his arms around her with the biggest grin. He leaned in kissing her gently as Nikki started to tear up.

"I'm so happy" Seth whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She reached into her pocket and handed him the ultrasound pictures.

"They wanted to check the baby or else I would've waited" Nikki said as Seth looked at the pictures. The little blob in the pictures was his baby, their baby.

"Baby Rollins" Seth said reading the bottom of the first picture feeling his heart instantly beat fast. Nikki was pregnant with their child.

"I know, it's crazy to think right?" Nikki said letting her hand to fall on her flat stomach.

"So when are you due?" Seth asked putting his hand on hers and smiling.

"They said first week of December" Nikki said happily just excited that Seth was thrilled to be a dad.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't been around guys, I've been sick for almost a week and I'm finally getting better. This is a sort of filler chapter, I already have the next chapter ready to go so it should be posted here soon.

* * *

That night, Nikki was in her office while Seth went to CrossFit. As much as she wanted to go, she was not feeling up to it. She looked down at Mark Carrano's number and didn't really know what to say. Seth told her to call especially before they advertised Nikki to wrestle anywhere coming soon. Her hand shook as she entered his number and turned on speaker phone.

"Nicole, hello" Mark's voice filled the room as Nikki instantly got worried. What if he fired her or hated her for getting pregnant?

"Hey, I just wanted to call and check in with you guys" Nikki said trying not to stress herself out.

"Great. Daniel said Brie has another week or so. We would really like it if you were on Smackdown next week even if it's a backstage segment" Mark asked as Nikki let out a sigh knowing this was the window she needed.

"Um … I'm not able to wrestle" Nikki said as her stomach flip-flopped mostly because of her nerves.

"Why not? What's wrong? Is your neck okay?" Mark asked as Nikki bit her lip trying to figure out the best way to say what she needed to say.

"Well I… I'm pregnant" Nikki stammered out as Mark stayed quiet for a minute.

"First of all congratulations and tell Seth that I said the same as well, secondly I'm gonna have to talk to Stephanie and Hunter about what we can do. Obviously, you are going to drop the title and you won't be in the ring for a while" Mark explained as Nikki tried not to tear up. She had been emotional lately thanks to the pregnancy and the idea of someone being mad at her didn't set well with her.

"Okay, let me know what they decide to do" Nikki said as Mark ended the call leaving Nikki more worried than anything. She knew she wouldn't be fired for it, that would be all be all over the news especially with her being the most noticed woman in the company. She got up from her desk and let out a sigh watching the dogs play in the hall.

When Seth got home, Nikki was laying on the couch fast asleep with the dogs by her feet. He kissed her head and pet the dogs before going to take a shower. When he walked out he turned the Xbox on and kept it on low to make sure Nikki wouldn't wake up. He started to play Madden trying to keep quite as Xavier came online.

"Hey Rollins" Xavier said as Seth smirked knowing that it would be hard to be quiet especially if the game got good.

"Hey man, I gotta try to stay quiet Nicole is asleep on the couch next to me" Seth said as he could hear Xavier laugh

"How is she doing?" He asked as they shuffled through the teams on Madden, Seth, of course, choosing the Bears.

"She's not feeling well so I told her to get some rest. I think tonight we may go to dinner. Nikki wanted her family to come over for a BBQ but I think we'll be going out instead" Seth said as he heard Xavier pause for a minute.

"What's she sick with?" He asked kinda knowing already what she was sick with as Seth bit his lip not knowing if he should say it.

"Between us and you keep your mouth shut… she's pregnant" Seth said as he made sure Nikki was still asleep.

"Oh wow, congrats. How are you feeling about it all?" He asked as Seth grinned to himself.

"I'm excited. I mean Nikki and I didn't really plan to have a baby this moment but we both wanted kids so it's not unwanted or anything. We weren't really trying to not get pregnant either" Seth explained as Xavier choose the Seahawks to start the game.

"Sometimes you can't pick when these things happen. I mean you and Nikki just got together but you love her. You guys are gonna be awesome parents to little baby Rollins" Xavier said as Seth smiled over at Nikki who was still fast asleep. They played their game and Seth tried as hard as he could to stay quiet but once he scored a touchdown during overtime, he let out an excited scream as Nikki started to stir.

"Oh god babe I'm sorry" Seth said as he could hear Xavier laughing over the headset.

"It's okay, I needed to get up" She said groggily as she sat up and stretched.

"How's your game?" Nikki asked sitting up and petting the two dogs who were still asleep by her feet.

"I just beat Woods" He said proudly as Nikki kissed him sweetly and stood up stretching again.

"Good job handsome" Nikki said as Seth put his hands on her waist and looked up at her with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" Seth asked as Nikki nodded yawning as Seth pulled her into his lap with his arms around her.

"Hey Woods, I'm gonna let you go. Nicole and I gotta get the baby some food" He said with a smirk as Nikki put her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Get that baby a Bears jersey already" Woods called out as Seth laughed and kissed Nikki's cheek.

"The baby is getting an Eagles jersey too" Nikki said into the microphone before Seth said bye to Xavier who was laughing on the other end.

"So Eagles and Bears, got it" Seth said with a smirk as Nikki kissed him before laying her head back on his shoulder.

"Not feeling good?" Seth asked as Nikki shook her head keeping her head down.

"I don't feel like I'm going to puke but I feel literally exhausted constantly" Nikki groaned out as Seth rubbed her back.

"What sounds good to eat?" Seth asked kissing her cheek as Nikki looked up at him with a pout.

"Pizza" She said with a smirk knowing that for some reason a piece of pizza sounded incredible.

"You must be craving pizza already" Seth said standing up with Nikki in his arms still. She usually wasn't a fan of pizza but right now she looked like she wanted to eat a whole one by herself.

"Yeah I think I am" Nikki said just smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her through the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter will be a flashback to Seth and Nikki telling her family. It should be up sometime tonight, I'm in the process of finishing it now. In this chapter, they announce to the world Baby Rollins and they each have a run in with John. Let me know what you guys think

* * *

4 weeks later, Nikki walked into Smackdown with Daniel & Seth next to her. Tonight was the night she was going to announce that she was pregnant. She had started to feel a lot better now that she was going into her second trimester. The past few weeks she had been sick to the point of not being able to keep anything down which concerned Seth. Now that she was feeling better, the two of them had been going to CrossFit every day that they were together and even tried to take a hike one day a week.

"Do I look pregnant?" Nikki said out loud as Seth and Bryan both looked at her like she was insane. Other than a small baby bump and even larger breasts than before, she looked exactly the same.

"No, you don't look pregnant Nicole" Bryan said shaking his head as Seth wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I told you in the shower this morning, you look incredible and you are showing a bit but it's our baby" Seth whispered in her ear as Bryan eyed the two of them.

"I just worry about… everything" Nikki said staying close to him as Seth shook his head.

"Remember, we are posting it online first so even if people can tell, they will already know the baby is in there" Seth said as Bryan nodded in agreement knowing it made things easier on him and Brie when they did it that way.

"Plus the announcement is pretty awesome" Bryan said as Nikki smiled down at the pictures they took on her phone. The first one was of her and Seth together, she was wearing a tight dress, her small bump showing, and the second one was of Brie holding Brynnlee and Nikki holding her ultrasound picture with a picture of Seth & Bryan from when they were in ROH and Nikki & Brie on top. They got to the locker room and Nikki instantly grabbed her phone knowing that WWE wanted her to post it before Smackdown.

"Alright let's do this," Seth said watching Nikki instantly go to Twitter posting the one of her and Seth together.

"Huge announcement for the Bella Army, WWERollins and I have exciting news. Our #FutureChamp will be arriving in December 2017 #BabyBellaRollins2017 #BabyNethBellins #BabyRollins" Nikki tweeted as she looked at nervously Seth and Bryan before hitting post.

"Holy shit we announced it" Seth said as he retweeted it and kissed Nikki's lips gently as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Seth called out as Dean and Renee walked in both with huge grins on their faces. They had known Nikki was pregnant for 3 weeks and this was the first time they were seeing her and Seth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you" Renee said hugging Nikki tightly before stopping and lightly touching her belly.

"Thank you" Nikki said hugging her again as Dean walked over hugging Nikki.

"I'm officially Uncle Deano" He said proudly as Nikki started to laugh shaking her head at Dean.

"Well he or she isn't here yet so not quite yet" Nikki teased as Seth shook his head laughing after hugging Renee.

"Poor kid is gonna cry when he or she sees you" Seth teased as Dean flipped him off.

"So how are you feeling? I mean you look amazing" Renee said ignoring Seth and Dean's bickering with Bryan stuck in the middle.

"I'm feeling a lot better, it's been about a week since I started feeling alive again. I was dead half the day before" Nikki said as Renee nodded with a grin.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You seemed totally out of it when we Skyped a couple weeks ago" Renee said knowing that she was worried about Nikki.

"Oh god that day I felt terrible, Seth was hovering over me making sure I wasn't either going to puke, cry, or never wake up" Nikki said knowing that it was one of her worse days and was thrilled those days were behind her so far.

"So have you guys thought about any names so far?" Renee asked Nikki with a grin.

"Well I think for a boy we'll name him Noah but girls names were are still stuck on" Nikki said before Seth shook his head.

"Because Noah will be Noah, I doubt it's a girl" Seth said partly joking because he couldn't wrap his mind around himself having a daughter.

"Just for that it's totally a girl" Renee said as Dean laughed at him and Nikki shook her head.

"I'm thinking it's a girl and Seth will be super overprotective of her" Nikki said as Seth wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nicole we talked about this… If it's a girl, she's not dating until she's 30 if that" Seth said before kissing her cheek.

"Brynnlee has that rule even though Brie thinks I'm kidding" Bryan said as Seth nodded patting his shoulder.

"Seth I think our daughter would kick any man's ass just saying" Nikki said knowing that either way, boy or girl, their baby would be tough with having the two of them as parents.

"Uncle Dean will back her up" Renee said as Dean's eyes widened and Seth nodded in agreement.

"Even better" Seth said as Renee shook her head before playfully rolling her eyes to Nikki.

An hour later, Nikki sat in the back where Renee was going to be doing their on-screen interview. Nikki was going to give up her title for the time being and of course talk some about Baby Rollins. Renee was getting her mic put on when there was a knock at the door. Nikki looked up seeing John standing in the doorway. Nikki looked at him knowing that he knew she was pregnant and couldn't tell what his reaction really was. She stood up walking to the doorway biting her lip.

"Congratulations" John said as Nikki put her hand on her small baby bump. A year before then, she would've thought this would be the future she and John would've had together if he would've given it to her.

"Thank you" Nikki said with a grateful nod as John took a deep breath trying to make things a little less awkward.

"I'm really happy for you and Seth. I mean he's giving you everything you wanted and you look… so happy" John said as Nikki tried not to tear up some. Her emotions were all over the place thanks to the pregnancy, she even was crying at tv commercials.

"I am happy John. I didn't think I would be this happy to get fat and emotional… but it's the happiest I've ever been" Nikki said as John looked down at her baby bump. Nikki couldn't tell if it was with regret that she wasn't having his child or relief that she found someone else to have one with.

"Take care of yourself Nicole and… I'll see you around" John said before leaving the room and Nikki was left standing there feeling awkward.

"Okay that was awkward" Renee said walking over as Nikki rolled her eyes. She was happy that she wouldn't have to see John constantly every day.

"Glad I wasn't the only one who caught how weird it was" Nikki said with a sigh as she sat down in the chair and put her hand on her belly like she had been instinctively lately.

While Nikki was gone, Seth sat in the dressing room watching the screen intently. He admitted it, he was very protective of Nikki even more now that she was pregnant with their baby. There was a knock and Seth raised an eyebrow knowing that Nikki, Dean, or Daniel would've just walked in the door.

"Come in" Seth called out sitting up straighter as the door opened and John stood in the doorway.

"Hey, I just wanted to come talk to you" John said as Seth let out a sigh already knowing what it was about.

"Okay, what's up?" Seth asked almost playing dumb as John stayed in the doorway.

"I wanted to say congratulations on the baby, I'm happy for you two" John said quietly as Seth nodded.

"Thank you, Nicole and I are very happy. We can't wait to meet the baby" Seth said as John looked down

"You gave her exactly what I couldn't give her" John said almost quietly as Seth stood up looking at him.

"I know you love her still… I know part of her will always love you too. I'm okay with that though, the two of you had something special. Hell, I even thought you would be the one to give all of this to her one day… That I would be the guy on the sidelines wondering about if I ever had a chance with her" Seth said as John shook his head.

"I wouldn't have given her what you did. I lied when I told her I changed my mind about marrying her. I never want kids and that has nothing to do with her, she's gonna be an amazing mother but… I can't force myself to want that. I know it's selfish but I didn't want to resent her or the kid one day" John explained as Seth nodded trying to take in what John was saying.

"Maybe it was fate that things happened the way they did" Seth said knowing he couldn't argue with John's opinion. He didn't understand it at all but maybe that's why he was having a child with Nikki and would be the one eventually marrying her.

"I believe it is, Nicole babying Winston made me see how much I couldn't hold her back from what she deserved" John said looking down for a moment taking it all in.

"Nicole will be an amazing mother to the kid. He or she will be very lucky to have you as a dad too even if you do stupid things like breaking my nose" John said with a smile as Seth shook his head.

"One time, one time I break your nose and it never goes away. It was an accident" Seth said laughing as John shook his hand.

"Take care of her for me. I know she's not mine but I'll always love her" John said as Seth nodded

"She's my everything John" Seth said as John nodded with a smile before walking out of the room. Seth stood for a minute taking in everything that had happened when Dean walked in looking confused.

"What the hell was John doing in here?" Dean asked as Seth shrugged knowing he wasn't about to tell Dean about their conversation.

"He just wanted to talk about a couple things, nothing bad" Seth said as Dean smirked before sitting down on the couch.

"So I'm thinking about proposing to Renee" Dean blurted out as Seth looked shocked, not really believing what he was saying.

"Dude really? I thought you were totally against getting married and all that shit" Seth said sitting down with Dean smirking at him.

"Well I thought about it and why not? I mean I love her and we've been together for awhile. Why not make an honest woman out of her?" Dean said as Seth shook his head in disbelief still.

"If you decide to then congratulations" Seth said knowing that if Dean wanted to get married, he would get married.

"I'm surprised you haven't proposed to Nik. I mean she's having your kid, you two practically live together" Dean said as Seth let out a sigh.

"I don't want to propose to her just because she's having my kid. I mean I know one day I'm gonna marry her but…." Seth trailed off as Dean cut him off.

"You think she'll say no?" Dean said as Seth just nodded with his head in his hands.

"I don't think she would… plus why would she say no? I mean she seems to love you as much as you love her, well at least according to what Renee said" Dean said as Seth sighed.

"I don't want her family to think we are moving faster than we already are. I mean they seem like they like me but I still think Brie and JJ hate me for knocking their sister up" Seth said as he heard a throat clearing in the doorway.

"Brie loves you and I think JJ is coming around" Bryan said as he walked into the room and Seth sighed.

"You were there when we told everyone, they acted like I was a dirtbag for knocking her up" Seth said as Dean smirked over trying to break up the seriousness.

"Well, you kinda are a dirtbag" Dean joked as Seth rolled his eyes knowing it wasn't the time for a joke.

"Kathy and Johnny are worried about you guys & the baby. I mean a few months ago she was all about John and now you guys are practically living together and are having a baby. I think that god forbid you and Nicole ever didn't work out, they would always love you because you are their grandkid's dad and Nicole… she loves you" Bryan said as Dean looked over at Seth who still looked concerned.


	10. Chapter 10- Flashback

This is the flashback chapter! It is about 2 weeks before they traveled to Smackdown and this is where they tell the rest of the family about Baby Rollins. Now I'm debating on what the baby would be (Part of me thinks a girl would be precious because then she can be Besties with Brie & Bryan's baby but then the idea of Seth with a boy is the cutest thing I could ever imagine). Let me know what you guys think

* * *

The entire family sat at Olive & Ivy, a restaurant in Scottsdale, eating dinner together. They were going to have dinner at home but Nikki was not feeling well enough to have people over. They were going to tell everyone that they were expecting and Seth was more nervous than anything. He couldn't stop his leg from bouncing as Nikki put her hand on his leg. They had just got to the restaurant and got to their table. He looked over at Daniel who could tell Seth was nervous. They had known each other long enough for him to notice it. The waitress came over to take their drink order.

"Well I know the ladies would like some wine" Johnny said as Seth looked over at Nikki who politely shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. I'll have an iced tea" Nikki said as Brie nodded in agreement since she was currently breastfeeding Brynnlee.

"Well I'll have a glass of Merlot" Lauren said as Kathy nodded in agreement as well. Seth squeezed Nikki's hand tightly as the waitress smiled over at Johnny.

"I'll have a Red Sangria" He said before JJ ordered himself a Kilt Lifter and Bryan ordered a water with lemon.

"I'll have a Kilt Lifter and a glass of water" Seth ordered as they ordered a couple appetizers and watched as the waitress walked away to get their drinks.

"So how is everyone doing? We haven't gotten to have a family dinner in a few weeks" Kathy said looking around at the family especially focusing in on Vivienne who was in a high chair and Brynnlee in her car seat.

"Vivi is crawling, she actually did it this morning" Lauren started as Vivienne cracked a smile before looking at Seth who was playing with her subtly as Nikki watched them with a smile. The waitress brought their drinks over and Brie looked over at Nikki knowing she needed to say something.

"Seth and I have news" Nikki said squeezing Seth's hand tightly as he tried not to look scared out of his mind.

"You do?" Johnny asked putting his sangria down as Kathy looked at them concerned.

"Yeah… we do. Um… well" Nikki started before nervously looking over at Seth who gave her a nervous smile.

"In like 7 months, you guys are going to have another grandchild" Nikki said as Bryan smiled over at them as everyone looked in shock.

"Congratulations you guys" he said as Seth couldn't take his eyes of JJ who was staring daggers at Seth.

"Yeah that's great, I'm so happy for you two" Lauren said as Brie got up and hugged Nikki who had tears in her eyes.

"Mom" Brie said looking at Johnny and Kathy knowing that the longer they were quiet the more upset they seemed.

"Nicole, I'm happy for you two. I just can't believe I'm going to be a grandma again" Kathy said smiling as Nikki took a deep breath and got up walking over to hug Kathy.

"I love you mom" Nikki whispered in her ear as Johnny hugged her as well when she walked by.

"So have you decided where the kid is gonna be raised?" JJ asked as Nikki sat down taking Seth's hand again.

"Yeah, we will raise the baby here mainly but I'm keeping my home in Iowa. It's gonna be where we spend some time when it's warm here or when we visit my family" Seth said knowing he wanted them to know all of the information. He didn't know if they thought Seth was trying to take Nikki away even though she lived with John in Tampa.

"Don't you think it's pretty soon for all of this?" JJ said as Lauren looked over glaring at him. Seth and Nikki both sat almost in shock at what JJ said.

"We haven't been together a long time but I love her and we are having a baby. I'm happy and Nikki is happy" Seth said as Nikki nodded.

"Yeah, so what if we aren't married yet and things happen JJ, we are in this together and yeah it wasn't planned but this is your niece or nephew" Nikki said as she could feel herself getting angry.

"Nicole it's fine, they have a right to question things" Seth said as Brie and Bryan sat almost stunned.

"Exactly, we have a right to because this is insane. You are pregnant with a kid with a man who you just started dating. He's practically your rebound, what are you going to do when you catch him sending dick pics to some other woman? At least John wasn't going to saddle you with a kid if he cheated on you" JJ said as Kathy and Lauren both tried to calm him down.

"Hey, we are not doing this here" Johnny said firmly as Nikki stood up putting her napkin on the table.

"Screw you JJ, never once did I question a thing you did. Not once but you are going to get upset with Seth and I because we fucked up and got pregnant. This baby is not a mistake to us and you are a terrible person for treating me this way" Nikki said walking out with Seth and Brie following her outside.

"I can't believe him, I can't fucking believe him" Nikki said as Seth hurried over grabbing her in his arms.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what he thinks. It's you and me, you are my world and now we are having a baby together. I love you and he doesn't get it" Seth whispered holding her as Nikki started to cry in his arms.

"Nicole it's gonna be okay, JJ will come around eventually and everyone already thinks he's being a jerk" Brie said rubbing her back as she smiled over at Seth.

"Come on, let's go back in. We'll ignore JJ and we can eat" Seth said as Nikki took a deep breath wiping her eyes. She knew she had to go back in no matter how mad she was, she wasn't about to make a scene or get even more stressed out because of JJ. Seth took her hand and Brie wrapped her arm around Nikki's shoulder as they walked back to the table and took their seats again.

"So Seth have you told your family yet?" Kathy asked taking a sip of her wine and trying to make things as smooth as she could.

"Yeah, we told them over Skype since Nicole isn't feeling up to getting on a plane. They are thrilled" Seth said with a smile as Nikki laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you tell Stephanie and Hunter?" Johnny asked with a smile at the two. He could see how much the two already loved each other and it made him happy. He loved Nikki like his daughter and he had known Seth since he had arrived at FCW, he had always liked him. He knew he was something special and a great guy.

"Yes, I talked to them today. They are happy for us" Nikki said smiling up at Seth who kissed her forehead.

"Do you guys want to see the ultrasound pictures?" Seth asked as Kathy nodded happily knowing she was getting more used to the idea of them having a baby. Nikki handed them over to her mom who instantly started to choke up.

"Oh my gosh, look at that little peanut" Kathy said showing Johnny before reaching over showing Lauren who instantly grinned.

"I remember when Vivi was just a little peanut. I can't wait to see what he or she is going to look like" Lauren said showing the ultrasound picture to JJ who cracked a small smile but went back to looking annoyed.

"It's your niece or nephew" Lauren whispered as Brie smiled over at Kathy who still had tears in her eyes.

"I went to the appointment with her" Brie said smiling at Nikki as Bryan looked shocked.

"You didn't tell me you went" He said holding Brynnlee in his arms while she looked around.

"It was the day of my last doctor's appointment" Brie admitted as Kathy shook her head knowing that they kept the secret that long.

"That was two weeks ago!" Bryan said as Seth started to laugh shaking his head.

"How far along are you?" Lauren asked as Nikki couldn't help but grin with her hand instantly going to her still flat stomach.

"11 weeks and 1 day. I've been keeping track if you can't tell" Nikki said as Kathy took the ultrasound pictures back grinning at them.

"When are you due?" Kathy asked as she started looking like the ever proud grandma.

"December 1st according to what they said at the last doctor's appointment" Nikki said as Seth put his arm around her and smiled.

"I told Nicole last night that it would be funny if it was born on her and Brie's birthday" Seth said as Nikki shook her head.

"I really hope it is born after November 21st. It's enough I have to share my birthday with Brie" Nikki said as Brie shook her head rolling her eyes.

"I think it would be cool, I kinda wish Brynnlee was born on our birthday" Brie said looking over at the

"Well, she was born on April 28th only 2 days after Kane" Bryan said as Brie let out a sigh and Seth started to laugh.

"I think she's gonna be born on Thanksgiving" Lauren said with a smirk as Seth shook his head.

"I hope not, I mean we gotta eat and watch football that day" Seth said as Nikki glared at him playfully.

"How about he or she comes when they are ready?" Nikki said as the waitress came back to take their orders.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, so this is a mainly Seth and the Bella family chapter. Nikki will obviously be back next chapter and be better than ever. I'm trying to think of what moments moments I'd like to have happen before Baby Rollins arrives. I know for sure there will be a gender reveal party in the next couple chapters.

* * *

They got home the next day from Smackdown and Nikki instantly went into the bedroom to get some rest. Seth was still thinking about what he had talked to Bryan and Dean about. He knew he wanted to propose and he felt ready to do it after knowing that Nikki would most likely say yes. He hated to admit it but Dean was right as well, they didn't have to get married instantly. He texted Nikki knowing she was still asleep letting her know that he would be back soon before texting Kathy, Brie, and JJ asking them to meet him, which they agreed to.

When he got to Kathy's house, he nervously got out of the Range Rover and went to the front door nervously ringing the doorbell having Bryan answer it with a smirk.

"Damn it, Brie just had to bring you" Seth joked as Bryan shook his hand.

"Well she is breastfeeding Brynnlee so someone has to watch her" Bryan said as Brie walked up to the door.

"I think I know what this is about" Brie said with a smirk as she held Brynnlee in her arms.

"Do you though?" Seth said with a smirk as he walked in the house and Brie stopped him.

"Seriously though… if it is what I think it is. You have my blessing" Brie said as Seth stopped in his tracks before hugging her.

"You told her didn't you?" He said looking over at Bryan who shrugged taking Brynnlee from Brie and going into the other room.

"He did and I know Nicole will say yes" Brie said with a grin as Seth stopped her and smiled.

"So if I get the all good, will you go ring shopping with me? I have no clue what I'm doing" he said honestly as Brie nodded leading him into the kitchen

"Of course" She said as he went over shaking JJ and Johnny's hands before hugging Kathy. Once he, Brie, and Bryan sat down, Seth took a deep breath before looking around.

"Is everything okay?" Kathy asked as Seth just nodded and Brie smiled over at him.

"Yeah, everything is great. Nicole is at home taking a nap, we had an early flight" Seth said as Bryan elbowed him in the side.

"I called you guys here because I've been thinking about things lately. I know things have been happening quickly and… it's been a lot going on but I love Nicole; she and the baby are my everything. I would give my entire career for them, I'd give anything for them. I… I wanted to ask for your blessing to ask her to be my wife one day" Seth said as Kathy smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I figured that was what you would be asking and you already know my answer" Brie said being the first to answer and patting his shoulder.

"Seth I want to thank you for asking for our blessing… It means a lot to us" Kathy started before wiping the tears from her eyes before looking at Johnny who nodded with a smile.

"You have our blessing and I want to welcome you to our family" Kathy said as she got up hugging Seth before they looked to JJ who was just taking it all in.

"I just… I'm worried about Nicole" JJ said as Seth took a deep breath knowing that JJ probably still hated him.

"JJ don't do this, you know Seth loves her" Kathy said as Bryan looked down at Brynnlee knowing that this could get heated.

"I get that, he loves her but he has a reputation and in case you haven't noticed his dick is on the internet. What if he thinks it's okay to cheat on Nicole?" JJ said as Seth tried to keep his cool and not roll his eyes.

"JJ don't judge Seth because you took naked pictures and it's online. You are being a hypocrite" Brie said knowing she was sick of hearing that be the only reason JJ wasn't coming around.

"I don't think it's okay to cheat. I made a mistake and obviously I learned the hard way how bad I messed up. I love Nicole and I wouldn't cheat on her. I'm ready to settle down here, I'm leaving Iowa to move here. I don't know what else I can say JJ but I'm not going away. I'm not John who will grow tired of Nicole & her wants. The only way I would leave is if she told me to and you know I would still fight for her every day" Seth said not wanting to sound angry but he was getting annoyed.

"So why get married now? Why do you think it's right to get married after dating for a few months?" JJ said as Bryan and Brie tried not to butt in or roll their eyes

"Because I want her as my wife, we love each other, we are having a child and we have talked about the future, it's with each other. I'm wanting to give her everything she could ever want and obviously I am. We're happy, we love each other, we are starting a family together and I want to marry her" Seth explained as Kathy let out a loud groan.

"JJ just stop it, he's answering your questions. He's explaining exactly how he feels and he loves your sister. He is the father of your niece or nephew, Vivi's cousin. I don't know what the hell else you want from him" Kathy said as Brie shook her head.

"Maybe you and Seth need to spend time together? I mean it could be that you just don't know him very well and it makes it weird. Why don't the two of you hang out?" Brie suggested as Seth looked over at Bryan who had wide eyes as well knowing that probably would not go well.

"I mean if you want to come to CrossFit you can" Seth mumbled as JJ just nodded not saying a word.

Brie took Seth into the other room with Bryan following them. Seth knew that he needed to try to call Brie and Nicole's dad to ask his blessing. He had only met him once when Nikki was moving into her new place and then when Nikki called him to tell him she was pregnant.

"He's gonna hate me even more now" Seth said with a sigh as Bryan laughed.

"Why? Because you are marrying his daughter? I mean he knows you are together and Nikki is happy" Bryan said as Brie nodded.

"Our dad... he wants us to be happy. He thought Bryan was just some hippie with long hair before he got to know him" Brie said as Seth looked over at Bryan.

"So what... he's a hippie with short hair now?" Seth said as Brie just nodded trying not to laugh.

"See things change, now come on, just call him. Jon is not a bad guy" Bryan said as Brie dialed the number with a deep sigh. As it rang, Seth sat down on the couch and almost jumped when he heard him answer.

"Hey Dad, I have Seth and Bryan with me. You're on speaker phone" Brie said as Bryan said hi.

"Hey, Mr. Garcia" Seth said nervously as Jon laughed at Seth being formal with him.

"Seth, I told you, call me Jon. So what's up? How's Nicole doing?" Jon asked

"She's great, she's home taking a nap right now and I'm over at Kathy's with everyone. I did want to talk to you about something though" Seth said as Brie and Bryan both smiled at him encouragingly.

"I think I know what it's about" Jon said as Seth started to get nervous. He didn't know why he was so nervous right now

"I love your daughter so much. She means the world to me. She and the baby are my everything. I... I wanted to ask if I have your blessing to ask Nicole to marry me?" Seth said feeling the nerves instantly leave his body after asking.

"I figured you were going to ask this and yes, Seth you have my blessing to ask her. I know when I saw you two last that Nikki is very much in love with you and it's obvious that you love her more than anything in the world" Jon said as Brie hugged Seth's shoulders and Bryan patted his back.

"Thank you so much for your blessing. I know Nicole and I have been moving pretty fast but I wanted to do this the right way" Seth said as

"You two have moved fast but it's your relationship. You and Nicole seem like you've dated forever even though it hasn't been that long. You can't let anyone tell you that you are moving too fast or anything like that. Just be happy and follow your heart" Jon said happy that now all 3 of his children had found happiness.

"That's what we've been doing all along" Seth said with a smile knowing that now everything felt right.

Later that afternoon, Brie and Seth drove to the jewelry store that wasn't too far from Nikki's house.

"So how are you going to propose to her?" Brie asked as Seth smiled over at her

"I think I'm gonna make it all romantic at home. You know candles, all that crap and ask her" Seth said knowing he wasn't sure how or when he would ask but knew he wanted it to be romantic.

"Whatever you do, she's gonna like it. Just make sure she's surprised" Brie said as they pulled into the parking lot of the jewelry store. They made their way inside and the first saleswoman available came up to them.

"Can I help you two?" she asked as Seth took a deep breath with a smile.

"I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me and I'm trying to find a ring. I'm Seth by the way" Seth said as he introduced himself before looking over at Brie.

"This is her twin sister Brie who is gonna help me out" Seth added as the saleswoman grinned at the two of them.

"Congratulations first of all and what does the lucky lady like?" She asked as Brie and Seth looked at each other before laughing.

"Nicole is into glamour, she loves… everything extravagant. I always assumed she would have the largest engagement ring she could find" Brie said as Seth tried not to laugh.

"She is into glamor but she's… so perfect in every way. Literally, I don't know how she loves a dirtbag like me" Seth said as Brie laughed.

"So we are looking for a glamorous perfect ring, is there a price range we are looking at?" She asked as Seth gritted his teeth.

"50 thousand is the top" He said as Brie's eyes almost bugged out that Seth would even consider spending that much on a ring.

"Well we can definitely find a lot with that price range" the saleswoman said as she pulled a couple of rings out.

"This first one is a band has 16 diamonds that lead to the 3 carat diamond in the middle" she described as Brie smiled over at Seth.

"What size does she wear?" the saleswoman asked the two of the as Brie chimed in first.

"Same as mine, we both wear a 6 and a half" Brie said as Seth looked over at Brie.

"Try it on please?" Seth asked as she took her ring off and slid the ring on her finger.

"Oh gosh, this is beautiful. Nicole will love it" Brie said knowing it wasn't her style but Nikki would absolutely love it.

"This set with the wedding band costs 38 thousand" the saleswoman said as Seth smiled over at Brie not believing it could be this easy.

"Can we try a couple more? this is a serious contender but I want to make sure" Seth said knowing already that it was the perfect ring. They looked at 3 other ones but Seth kept looking over at the other ones.

"I think we'll get the first one" Seth said as Brie nodded knowing it was the ring Nikki would love.

"Perfect, let me get it all set and we'll get you going" the saleswoman said as Seth paid for the ring and they cleaned it getting it ready.

"She's gonna love it" Brie said as Seth nervously nodded knowing that soon he would be asking Nikki to be his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! This chapter is the proposal and JJ finally apologizing. I'm trying to decide what the next chapter is going to be. Either the gender reveal or maybe some drama.

* * *

Once everything was done, Seth drove Brie to her and Bryan's house before heading back home. He knew Nikki would be awake wondering where he was by the texts he was getting. He walked in trying to hide the ring in his backpack that he had left in the car.

"You're back! I missed you" Nikki said kissing him deeply as she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Someone missed me" Seth said with a smirk as Nikki nodded with her arms around his neck.

"I really really missed you Seth" Nikki said with a smirk before leaning in and kissing his neck.

"Oh so that's what you want" Seth said as he carried her into the bedroom.

After they made love, Seth was holding her in his arms as he smiled down at her. He had planned on making the proposal a huge production but he knew just laying there that it was the right moment.

"Nicole" Seth whispered as Nikki looked up at him keeping her head on his chest.

"Yeah?" Nikki said relaxed against his chest. She could tell something was on his mind.

"I love you Nicole, you are my everything. My heart… the mother of my child. I love you more than anything in this world. I would give up everything I have just to make you and baby happy. I know we talked about it before but… I wanted to make it official. Nicole, will you marry me?" Seth asked as Nikki had tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"Oh my god yes Seth, yes!" Nikki said feeling more tears roll down her cheeks as Seth reached into the backpack pulling out the ring and sliding it on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful" Nikki whispered looking at the ring the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Is that where you were all day?" Nikki asked as she cuddled back up against Seth's chest keeping her ring in sight.

"Yeah, I went over to your mom's place to ask for everyone's blessing then Brie and I went to the jewelry store to pick out the ring" Seth explained his day as Nikki looked up at him with the proudest look.

"You asked my mom and Johnny for their blessing?" Nikki asked as Seth nodded.

"Brie helped me call your dad too, I talked to him which was interesting since you know... I have only met him one time" Seth said as Nikki laughed a bit.

"You didn't have to ask for their blessing" She said staying close to Seth's chest.

"I wanted to ask though. I mean I feel like we've been doing all of this so fast by other people's standards that I needed to do something right by your parents" Seth said knowing that everyone including some fans online commented on how fast he and Nikki were moving.

"It feels right to us though and you are giving me everything you ever promised. I'm happy you did ask though, I know it meant a lot to my mom at least" Nikki said taking his hand in hers with a smile.

"JJ was there too" Seth said as Nikki looked up at Seth wondering how it went between them.

"Was he a jerk to you?" Nikki asked knowing if he was that she would have words with him.

"Not really, he had questions and I answered them. He was concerned about my dick pics once again but Brie called him a hypocrite since his are online too" Seth said as Nikki grinned knowing that Brie was amazing and she would have to thank her.

"What questions did he have?" Nikki asked slightly annoyed that her brother would give Seth that much trouble for being a good guy and asking for their blessing for marriage.

"He wanted to know why I was asking you now" Seth said knowing he was leaving the rest out for a reason.

"I told him that I love you, you are the mother of my child, I want you as my wife already and you & I have talked about this" Seth added as Nikki nodded knowing that they had talked about it before.

"I know he's just being protective but still it makes him kind of a jerk. I mean he was being rude to you just because you and I are together" Nikki said as Seth nodded.

"Brie thinks that he and I need to hang out" Seth said as Nikki's eyes widened.

"She can't be serious, JJ would just complain the entire time" Nikki said as Seth shrugged his shoulders slightly

"If he wants to come to CrossFit with us, I won't stop him. I'm not gonna take him out for drinks and act like he's my best friend quite yet" Seth said as Nikki just nodded.

"I'm going to be there with you and if he's a jerk, I get to call him out on it" Nikki said as Seth smiled down at her. He loved how fiercely protective she was of him. He had never had a woman be so protective and loving as Nikki was.

"Alright" Seth answered before he pulled her closer to him and smiled down at her.

The next day, Seth was playing Madden against Jack Swagger when Nikki hurried into the kitchen.

"Are we going to CrossFit?" Nikki asked setting her bag on the counter and going to get a water.

"Yeah babe, I have 2 minutes left" Seth said as he did his play and threw his fist in the air.

"Suck it Oklahomie!" Seth said loudly as Nikki walked over seeing that Seth had scored a touchdown. Nikki shook her head and kissed his cheek as Seth looked up at her happily.

"Jack says hi by the way" Seth said as Nikki just waved taking a sip of her water.

"Tell him hi for me, I'm gonna put our stuff in the car" Nikki said as Seth stopped

"Baby no, I got it. Jack I gotta go" Seth said ending the game and hurrying over to Nikki.

"You know I can carry some stuff, I'm pregnant, not disabled" Nikki said as Seth shook his head.

"I know you can but I want to carry your things. You are my fiancee after all" Seth said as he leaned in kissing her gently and Nikki grinned.

"I can't believe I'm your fiancee" Nikki said happily as Seth wrapped his arm around her before putting his hand on her small bump.

"I'm so happy that you are my fiancee… Mrs. Rollins" Seth said with a smirk as Nikki's phone beeped.

"I invited JJ" Nikki said as she texted JJ that they would be there in 10 minutes before kissing Seth one last time.

"Come on, let's go" Seth said taking the bags as they walked out to the Range Rover and drove to the CrossFit gym. When they got there, JJ and Lauren were waiting for them to get there. Seth looked over at Nikki with a sigh before kissing her and getting out of the car.

"Hey guys" Lauren said walking over and hugging Nikki before hugging Seth. JJ hugged Nikki and shook Seth's hand before they went inside.

"So Seth, you are CrossFit Jesus according to everyone, I'm gonna need help here. I've never done this before" Lauren said as Nikki grinned.

"He is the best, he has helped me so much and is such a good teacher" Nikki said as JJ rolled his eyes.

"Is it okay for you to do this while pregnant?" JJ asked Nikki as she nodded.

"Yes, Coach is aware that I'm obviously pregnant and we've been working on some workouts. I can still deadlift pretty well" Nikki said grabbing her water and towel as Seth smiled over at JJ and Lauren.

"It's pretty cool to watch her" Seth said putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing the stuff. They walked into the gym and Seth greeted the coach who was already talking to Nikki.

"Hey Coach, this is my future brother in law JJ and sister in law Lauren. They are joining us today" Seth said as Nikki smiled over at them.

"That's great, I'm Coach Rob and I'll help you out. I know Seth will help you too, the guy is a guru" Rob said laughing as Nikki started to do her warm up and Seth joined her. Once they were all warmed up, they walked over watching Nikki deadlift.

"Alright baby, you ready?" Seth asked with a smirk as Nikki chalked her hands up and nodded. She lifted up the weight that was at 175 and went down into a deep squat, Seth spotting her the entire time. Nikki dropped the weight properly as she looked back at JJ and Lauren who were a mixed of impressed and shocked.

"Damn, that was insane" JJ said as Seth wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I usually do 280 but I don't want to risk anything right now" Nikki said as Seth kissed her head.

"You don't have to babe, you look amazing already" Seth said as he waived JJ over to the box jumps leaving Nikki & Lauren standing there.

"So how does it feel being engaged?" Lauren asked as Nikki let out a happy sigh.

"It feels incredible. I mean… I'm going to be his wife one day and we are having a baby in a few months" Nikki said as Lauren nodded putting her hand on Nikki's baby bump.

"I think it's a boy" Lauren said as Nikki laughed

"So does Seth, I think it's a girl" Nikki said as she went over to modified burpees while Lauren did the originals.

Seth and JJ were doing the rings in almost complete silence. Seth hopped down and looked over at JJ.

"Do you need help?" Seth asked cleaning off his hands as JJ shook his head with a smirk. Seth watched not knowing what to bring up since obviously he knew JJ was still probably upset with him.

"So how did Nikki react to the proposal?" JJ asked as Seth instantly looked up happy that he wasn't the one who would have to break the silence between them.

"She was thrilled. I had this whole thing planned but it kinda felt right just to do it" Seth said as JJ smiled over at Nikki & Lauren.

"I know I've been a jerk to you. Lauren and I talked about it last night after we got home. I wanted to apologize for it" JJ said as Seth smiled shaking his hand.

"It's cool, I mean if I had a sister, I'd be just as protective" Seth said as JJ laughed shaking his head.

"You have no idea with Nikki and Brie how crazy it is" JJ said as Seth shook his head. He knew for a fact that JJ wasn't kidding, growing up with them had to be crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So after this chapter there is one more chapter then they will find out what the baby is. I think the next chapter there will be a bit of drama for them. I haven't really decided what it would be but I think it would be good for them. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know.

* * *

Seth left for the road Friday morning, meaning that Nikki was alone for the next few days. She had missed being on the road every week and the exhilaration that hearing the crowd gave her. She was laying on the couch with Winston at her feet and Kevin by her head when she heard her doorbell ring. She knew instantly that it was Brie and Brynnlee coming over to talk business for Birdiebee as well as appearances they would do while Nikki was still able to.

"Auntie Breezy is here" Nikki said as Kevin and Winston took off towards the door barking. When she got to the door, Brie stood there happily with Brynnlee asleep in the car seat. She saw Brie take in what she was wearing, one of Seth's Black and Brave Wrestling School shirts & leggings, smiling back at her.

"Well someone has ditched the tight clothes" Brie said with a laugh as the dogs barked.

"Nothing is fitting me anymore, I need to get some maternity clothes but I want them to look good. I mean if we are doing appearances, I want to look like a hot mom" Nikki said as Brie sat the car seat on the table and took Brynnlee out.

"There's my Brynnie" Nikki squealed as the baby looked up at Nikki with only the look she could describe as Bryan's annoyed face.

"She's not in a good mood today, Daddy left and she has an ear ache" Brie said sitting her on her lap as Winston tried to sniff her foot and Kevin stayed by Nikki's feet.

"I feel ya Brynnie, Seth left and I'm a little upset about it too" She cooed at the baby who finally cracked a smile.

"Alright, down to business" Brie said grabbing her bag and taking out the calendar where she was penciling events in for them. Their manager had given them a list of requests for appearances and they were going to see if they could make them.

"Alright let me grab mine. I know Chicago Comic Con wants Seth and I along with Roman but that's the only one I can remember" Nikki called out as she walked into her and Seth's office and grabbed the list & calendar off of her desk. Once she was back in the living room, Nikki sat down and opened her calendar.

"Good news is, I'm 13 weeks today" Nikki said happily as Brie clapped Brynnlee's hands together

"Yay, Brynnie's cousin!" Brie said in a baby voice making the little girl smile in her lap.

"Alright, so our appearance at Wizarding World Chicago would be on August 26th but Seth and I are going to spend the week in Iowa that week too" Nikki said getting her pencil writing down that she and Seth would be in Iowa from August 21st until they went to Chicago on the 26th and Black & Brave on the 27th

"That week, Bryan and I have nothing planned so that works out. We can take the dogs if you need us to" Brie said writing down that Nikki would be out of town that week.

"So they want us to make an appearance at Phoenix Comic Con Fan Fest on October 21st. So far they have only asked for Bryan, you and I just like last year" Brie said as Nikki let out a long sigh.

"I'm gonna be so pregnant then, I mean 33 weeks is going to be… huge" She said looking at her calendar as Brie laughed.

"Well maybe that can be your last appearance before Baby Rollins makes his or her debut" Brie said as she reached over touching Nikki's very small baby bump.

"I'll talk to Seth, I know they are starting his limited schedule on our birthday and I know the doctor doesn't want me flying after 34 weeks" Nikki said as she sighed.

"Hold on" She said going back to the office and grabbing Seth's calendar that she had started keeping for him so she could see exactly what he was doing. Once she walked back in the living room, Nikki let out a sigh opening Seth's calendar and looking at the current month

"Seth, Dean, and Roman are doing an appearance at San Diego Comic-Con for Mattel on July 22nd" Nikki read off as Brie turned the pages before looking at her list.

"We have an appearance there too that same day. WWE Total Divas panel with you, me, Renee, Nattie, and Naomi as well as signings" Brie read as Nikki just nodded

"Alright, we can confirm that one" Nikki said writing it down on her calendar

"When is your next doctor's appointment? Are they gonna try to find out the sex then?" Brie asked knowing she wanted to be there with Nikki and Seth when they found out.

"It's on June 22nd, we have a couple more weeks" Nikki said proudly knowing that she couldn't wait until they knew what the baby's sex was.

"So Birdiebee, we have to figure out the fall line" Brie said letting out a loud sigh as she took the samples out and Nikki bit her lip standing up to stretch.

"Alright, let's get going" Nikki said sitting back down and looking everything over.

Meanwhile, Seth was at the Raw house show with a sigh. They were in New Jersey and Seth wanted more than anything to be home with Nikki and the dogs. He let out a loud sigh moving his bag in the corner as Roman walked into the locker room.

"Hey man, how'd it all go?" Roman asked setting his bag by Seth's and sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Great actually, I miss her like crazy. She woke up this morning when I was leaving and I just wanted to crawl back in bed with her" Seth said as Roman smiled nodded over at him.

"That's how it is man, gets even harder when you have a kid involved too" Roman said as Seth let out a loud sigh. He looked over at his phone at the picture of he and Nikki with a grin.

"God I can't imagine leaving the baby already" Seth said thinking about the baby that would be there in a few months. It would break his heart to leave the baby girl or boy while he's on the road.

"Well this is your job and it will get easier when Nikki is back on the road. At least you'll see your baby every day once she's back" Roman said as Seth just smiled at the thought of their child being with him every day. They both looked up seeing Dean walk into the locker room with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Rollins, congrats" Dean said shaking Seth's hand and sitting on the couch. This was the first Raw with the brand split over meaning now the three of them would be on the same show from here on out.

"Thank you, I'm pretty damn happy" Seth said as Dean smiled between him and Roman.

"Can you believe this? We're all… happy" Roman said as Dean smirked at the idea of the three of them all happy with life outside of work.

"Oh I'm gonna propose to Renee" Dean said as Seth and Roman just smiled at him knowing that he should have done it a long time before.

"Well shit, I guess we all grew up" Seth said shaking Dean's hand knowing that they had talked about it the Tuesday before.

"I'm surprised Nikki didn't announce anything over Instagram yet" Roman joked with a smirk as Dean tried to hide his smile.

"Right, I think she's turning over a new leaf or something" Seth said as he heard the locker room door open and John walked in. All three of them stopped when they saw John who just smiled over at them before walking to his corner of the locker room.

"Well this should be interesting" Dean said breaking the tension as Roman looked down trying not to laugh.

"There's nothing to hide guys, I mean Nicole and I are having a kid, we live together, and now we are engaged, what the hell does anyone expect?" Seth said with a sigh knowing that everyone was now looking between John and himself.

"God damn it" Seth said storming out of the locker room as Dean looked over at Roman with a long pause

"So… did you get Renee a ring?" Roman asked as they went about their conversation. Seth walked down the halls until he bumped into Natalya who was walking around wearing a 2Pawz shirt.

"Shit I'm sorry Nattie" Seth said knowing he had physically bumped into her and wasn't about to be that big of an asshole.

"It's okay Seth, how's Nikki doing?" Nattie asked as Seth smiled over at her knowing that she and Nikki were friends.

"She's great, the baby is doing great. I'm sure she told you the news" Seth said as Nattie just nodded not knowing if she and Seth had told everyone.

"Yeah, she told me, congratulations" Nattie said giving him a hug as Seth instantly knew that probably the whole company knew. Nattie was known for having a big mouth and letting secrets spill.

"Thank you, hey I'll catch up with you later, I need to ask Claudio something" Seth said saying goodbye to Nattie before catching up with Cesaro who was walking by.

"Hey, you got time to talk?" Seth asked catching up to him and hoping he would have some time. He needed some advice and usually, Cesaro was pretty good at giving it.

"Yeah of course" He said as he and Seth walked into catering and found an empty table.

"So, what's going on?" Cesaro asked as Seth let out a loud sigh as he sat down.

"Have you heard the news about Nikki and I?" He asked knowing that he probably did if his assumption about Nattie was true.

"Yeah TJ told me you guys got engaged, congratulations" Cesaro said as Seth smiled over at him.

"Thank you… I need advice on how to handle John. I mean you know he and Nikki weren't broken up very long before we got together; now we are engaged with a baby on the way. Today when he walked in the locker room it was just awkward. Like everyone knew but him or something" Seth described knowing that he didn't want there to be tension or awkwardness in the locker room. He knew John still loved Nikki, probably always would, but he didn't know how to handle the situation now that the brands were back together and he would be seeing John more often.

"Well, of course, it's awkward, they lived together and were together for many years. In the end, though, it's you and Nikki's business either way. You don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to. I would talk to Nikki first, maybe she told him already or wants to wait for things to pass before you guys talk to him. I would talk to him if he comes up to you but don't go out of your way to talk to him until you know what is going on. Just remember this is between you and Nikki, nobody else's opinions really matter right now" He said as Seth nodded knowing he was right. In the end, it was about he & Nikki and the family they were creating.

"I think I'm just worrying about how people are looking at Nikki. I mean I know I'm a dirtbag at times, I don't care but Nikki… she's incredible and the fact that she's with me now means people are talking even more shit about her" Seth said knowing it would piss him off if someone talked shit about Nikki. He could handle it with himself and really didn't care but Nikki and the baby were his sore spots.

"The best way to shut them up is to prove them wrong. You know what you and Nikki have, it's not the weirdest thing to happen in this business and whoever is talking crap will get over it. I mean, 2 years from now they won't even remember why they talked crap when you and Nikki are married & have Baby Rollins around" Cesaro said as Seth just smiled at the thought of Nikki as his wife and Baby Rollins in their life. He knew that it wouldn't matter because he had them and people's opinions of himself or Nikki meant nothing in the long run because they had each other and Baby Rollins to love.

"Thanks man" Seth said shaking Cesaro's hand and feeling better now that he actually got the advice he really needed right now. Seth walked into the locker room and went back over to where Roman & Dean were sitting.

"Feel better?" Dean asked as Seth nodded taking a sip of his water bottle and just ignoring what was going on around him.

"Nikki called while you were gone" Roman said as Seth instantly grinned grabbing his phone from his bag.

"I'm gonna go talk to future Mrs. Rollins if you don't mind" Seth said with a smirk as Roman shook his head.

"I'm gonna tell her you are calling her that" Roman called out as Seth flipped him off. He walked into the hall and chose to Facetime instead of call. Once she answered, she came up on the screen with Brie sitting right next to her.

"Hey handsome, Roman said you went to catering. How is everything going?" Nikki asked as Seth smiled back at her knowing he needed to watch himself with Brie there.

"Things are pretty good, weird having everyone in the same locker room again but it's not too bad. Hey Brie, Hey Brynnie" Seth said as Brie grinned waving Brynnlee's tiny hand.

"She's sad because her Daddy and Uncle Seth aren't here" Brie said looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Well I'll be sure to spend some time with her when I get back" Seth said before Nikki pouted

"I miss you" Nikki said as Seth just smiled at how beautiful Nikki looked even when she was being a bit needy.

"I miss you too beautiful, I can't wait until I'm home with you and baby" Seth said with a grin as he watched Brie move out of the camera leaving he and Nikki alone.

"So what are you and Brie up to today?"

"We've been going over our schedules for appearances and stuff. I think I need to decide a stopping point before I'm too pregnant. I think we are going to get food with Mom and JJ later on" Nikki said with a sigh as she sat back against the couch.

"I think we'll see how things go. We can talk to the doctor when we go in two weeks too" Seth said knowing that recently she was feeling good but the further along in the pregnancy, she may not feel good.

"Sounds like a plan. I need to make a list of things to talk to the doctor about when we go next" Nikki said as Seth nodded with a smile.

"I just want to know what the baby is that way we can start planning everything" Seth said knowing he wanted to know what the baby is. It was weird to him that they had to call their child It or Baby Rollins.

"Soon darling, soon" Nikki said grinning knowing that she was just as antsy as Seth was if not more.

"Seth production meeting in 10 minutes" one of the producers said as Seth smiled back at the phone.

"I gotta go to the meeting but I'll facetime you tonight after the show. I'm gonna ride with Dean and Roman so it maybe late" Seth said hoping that they would have some time to talk that night.

"I love you" Seth added not taking his eyes off of Nikki. Ever since they had gotten together, Seth always memorized everything about her knowing that even when he missed her and couldn't talk to her, he could still think about her.

"I love you, have a great show" Nikki said as they both kissed the camera and Nikki ended the call letting Seth go to his meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So the next chapter is going to be the gender reveal party and I have a couple cute ideas already picked out (had to work something out since it's June in Phoenix when this gender reveal party is happening). Hope you guys enjoy this one and the next should be posted tonight or tomorrrow.

* * *

It was the day before they were going to find out what the baby was. Seth had been walking around all day with a grin on his face. Nobody could shake his mood. He walked into the locker room greeting Sami and Cesaro who were in there. It was still early giving them time to hang out a bit before the show started. He looked down at his phone seeing Nikki texting him about what curtains they were going to put in the bedroom. Usually, he would've been annoyed but he was in a great mood and it was his pregnant fiancee, he knew to tread lightly. He was texting her back saying the black curtains when he looked up seeing Bryan standing there.

"Hey man" Seth said sending the text and getting up to shake his hand. The brand split was over but they had kept Bryan on in a backstage role which he seemed to like a lot.

"How's everything going?" Bryan asked as Seth grinned shaking his hand and letting out a loud sigh.

"Great, getting pretty excited about tomorrow" Seth said almost nervously knowing that he was getting to the point he didn't want to wait any long.

"So the gender reveal is Friday night right?" Bryan asked knowing that Seth and Nikki had invited family and friends over Thursday so they could reveal the gender of the baby. Nikki had been working on some of the stuff for the party already and all they had to do after the reveal was go shopping for either pink or blue.

"Yeah, you guys can come over whenever you want Friday. I think Nik wants Brie to help her set up or something" Seth said knowing that Nikki would need more help than him.

"Yeah I think Brie is gonna go over early then Brynlee and I will come later. I know she's pretty excited about everything" Bryan said with a grin.

"Nicole wanted to know like a month ago, she wants to go shopping and get the nursery ready to go" Seth said knowing that his wallet would probably be empty no matter what the gender was.

"How are you feeling with everything?" Bryan asked as Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm excited, I can't wait to be a father. I think I've been ready to settle down for awhile, I just needed the right girl. I would honestly marry Nikki tomorrow if she wanted it" Seth said with a smile as Bryan nodded with a grin.

"I know with Brie that I would joke that we should just elope. She didn't think it was too funny" Bryan said as a backstage hand walked over.

"Hey Seth, you have filming for Unfiltered in about 20 minutes and then you have to tape some interviews for tonight" the backstage hand said as Bryan shook his hand.

"I'll let you get back to work, if I don't see you later, I'll see you Friday" Bryan said as he left the room. Seth walked down the hall and into the room where Renee had 2 chairs and a small table.

"Seth!" Renee said happily as she walked over hugging him.

"Hey! Are you ready for this?" Seth asked with a grin as Renee stopped for a second.

"Well before I do that, I wanted to show you something" Renee said holding out her hand and there was a 2 carat diamond engagement ring on her finger.

"He finally asked! It's a miracle. Congratulations" Seth said grinning as he hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, he asked me last Saturday night and it was perfect" Renee said grinning down at her ring.

"It's about damn time he asked, he's been thinking about it for weeks" Seth said laughing as Renee just smiled.

"So Friday night, Dean and I are gonna be there. Do you need us to bring anything?" Renee asked as they sat down in the chairs as Seth shook his head.

"Nicole and I have everything together. Bring yourselves and wear wrestling themed shirts" Seth said as Renee nodded with a grin.

After he filmed Unfiltered, he walked down to where Charly was waiting for him to do his backstage interview. Seth knew that Charly was always one he didn't like to do interviews with. She would always be over flirty and touchy feely even though he was obviously with Nikki and having a child.

"Hey Seth" She said with a grin as Seth just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey, so let's get this over with" Seth said knowing he sounded rude but didn't care. She was already flirting with him.

"Sure thing" She said with a smirk as she touched his arm and he pulled it away. They did the interview as professionally as they could with Seth looking absolutely annoyed. When they were done, Charly leaned in to kiss his cheek and Seth pulled back

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" Seth said knowing he wanted nothing to do with this. Rumors always spread like crazy backstage and he didn't want anything started.

"Can't I just kiss your cheek, Nikki won't mind?" Charly said as Roman walked over

"Uh yeah she'll mind, stop trying to start shit" Seth said as Roman glared at her.

"Hey Seth, let's go to the locker room, I need to talk to you about something" Roman said as Seth nodded walking away. They walked down the hall a bit before Roman shook his head.

"Dude she's got it bad for you. It's weird" Roman said as Seth shook his head.

"Yeah, it's annoying and gross. Like she's obsessed or something. I'm not getting shit started, you know Nicole would freak" Seth said as Roman nodded in agreement.

"Totally, I mean she's pregnant and you are out on the road. She would lose her shit" Roman said as they rounded the corner to the locker room.

After the show, Roman and Seth grabbed their things quickly and made their way to the rental car. They were taking the flight to Phoenix together and meeting Galina & Joelle at the airport. Roman got a few days off so they were going to stay in Phoenix for a couple days before driving to Disneyland. They made their way to the airport in record time and Seth sighed checking his bag. His phone started to ring and he looked down seeing it was Nikki.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Seth asked hearing Nikki breathing heavily on the line.

"What the fuck did you do?" Nikki said sounding like she was about to kill someone

"What are you talking about? I'm at the airport with Roman right now" Seth said as

"So fucking Jojo calls me saying that you kissed Charly. What the fuck Seth?" Nikki said angrily as Seth ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't kiss her, I didn't do anything. I did my interview, she kept trying to flirt and shit, I told her to not start shit, and Roman came over to help me get the fuck out of there" Seth explained as Nikki stayed silent

"Baby, I love you so much. You are my world, I would never do anything to fuck up what we have together. I promise you" Seth said trying to make Nikki calm down.

"Why would they say that? Why would they call and tell me?" Nikki said sounding like she was about to cry.

"Charly wants me and she's not gonna get me. She's trying to start shit with us" Seth said as he looked over at Roman like he was about to kill someone.

"You don't want her? I mean she's pretty and I'm…" Nikki started as Seth stopped her

"You are fucking gorgeous, you are my beautiful fiancee and you are carrying our first of many children. Why would I want her when I have you?" Seth said as Nikki started to cry more.

"Baby please don't cry, it's all okay. They are mean, jealous woman. You've dealt with worse" Seth said knowing it was Nikki's hormones making it worse.

"I… I just thought the worse. I mean everything is perfect and I thought… it wasn't real. I mean John didn't want to give me all of this and you…. You come in like a knight in shining armor and give me everything I wanted. I thought… something had to be wrong" Nikki explained as Seth just smiled.

"You deserve all of this, I love you and I promised you, in the beginning, I would give this all to you. Now you relax, I'm going to get on the flight and I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you" Seth said as Nikki

"I'm sorry I accused you. We'll talk more when you get home. I love you" Nikki said as they got off the phone and Roman shook his head.

"Are people really that fucking selfish?" Roman asked as Seth shook his head knowing he was angry. He was going through security when his phone beeped

"Hey man, Renee and Nattie just heard Charly and Jojo telling Nikki shit… they tore into them big time. I thought I'd have to bail them out of jail or something…. It was pretty amazing though" Dean's text read as Seth grinned. Sure it didn't make everything better but it was pretty close.

"Tell them thank you, I know I'm pretty close to calling them and ripping them a new one. I'd be more afraid of Nikki and Brie once they run into them" Seth text as he put his phone on airplane mode.

"So Renee and Nattie got revenge for me without me even asking" Seth said with a smile as Roman shook his head.

"What do you wanna bet Nikki asked them?" Roman said as Seth thought for a second.

"Yeah probably" He said with a laugh as they made their way to the gate.

They landed in Phoenix and Seth hurried to grab his bag from the baggage claim. He wanted to hurry and get to Nikki as soon as he could even though it was 3 AM. They made it over and Roman smiled over at him.

"Go get your uber home, I'm gonna wait for Galina and Jojo then we'll go to the hotel" Roman said as he shook Seth's hand with a smile.

"Thanks man, I'll see you Friday" Seth said as he ordered up his Uber and walked out to the curbside pickup.

Once he was home, he walked in as quietly as he could trying to not wake Nikki or startle Kevin & Winston. He put his bags by the door and quietly walked into the bedroom. The dogs both sat up seeing him and barked happily as they ran over to him.

"Shhh guys, Mama is sleeping" Seth said picking them both up and kissing each of them as Nikki stirred in bed. He put the dogs down and laid across his side of the bed to kiss her forehead.

"You're home" Nikki said half asleep as Seth smiled down at her. She was in one of his shirts and a pair of shorts. Her belly was proudly showing against his shirt which he loved.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed and then I'll join you" Seth said quietly as he kissed Nikki gently. He brushed his teeth and stripped down to his boxers quickly before walking back to the bed. He took his hair out of the elastic hair tie and laid down next to Nikki. She scooted over so she was close to Seth and he wrapped his arms around her with his hands on her belly.

"I missed you both so much" Seth whispered as Nikki groaned and nodded against his chest.

"I love you" Seth whispered as he fell asleep next to her, he was finally home.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the gender reveal as well as the name reveal chapter. I'm trying to decide how many more chapters I'm going to do until the birth chapter. What else do you guys want to see in this story? I'm I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Nikki was in the bathroom getting ready for her doctor's appointment nervously. She didn't really know what to feel at the moment. Within the next 2 hours, they would know if they were having a little boy or a little girl. She and Seth were planning their gender reveal party and soon they would be getting things for their little boy or little girl. She was snapped out of her thoughts hearing the shower turn off and Seth stepped out with a towel around his waist.

"Hey beautiful" He said with a grin as he kissed her and started to dry himself off. Nikki bit her lip watching him knowing that she missed him.

"You are just trying to tempt me aren't you?" Nikki said with her hands on her hips as Seth looked over with a smirk.

"Nah, not trying to tempt you…. But is it working?" Seth asked as he put his boxers on walked back over to Nikki.

"Of course it's working, I don't know why you would want to though? I mean look at me" she said as Seth shook his head putting his hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding me? You are fucking gorgeous and all mine" He said kissing her keeping his hands on her waist.

"Seth we have to get ready, we have to be there in an hour" Nikki let out a whine as Seth smirked. He moved his hands and backed up taking in the sight of her in jean shorts and a flowy tank top.

"Alright, later… you and I will make up for lost time" Seth said walking into the closet and changing into shorts and a Black and Brave shirt.

"Shorts? I never thought I'd see the day" Nikki laughed out as she put on her mascara.

"Well when it's 110 out, you kinda need to wear shorts" Seth said as he put on his black vans.

Once they were ready, Seth helped Nikki into the car and started towards the doctor's office. He held Nikki's hand the entire short drive trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. To him, it felt like knowing what the baby was made it all the more real.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked feeling Seth's hand occasionally shake.

"Yeah I'm fine, just getting excited" Seth said letting his eyes leave the road for a second before turning back.

"I know, I'm pretty excited too. I can't wait until we can start calling him or her by their name or buying things for it" Nikki said knowing the second they knew what the baby was, she wanted to go shopping.

"Do you think I'm gonna be good at this? I mean… I think wrestling is about the only thing I've done alright. Like I don't want to screw this kid up because I don't know what I'm doing" Seth said letting some of his nerves get the best of him. He could headline Wrestlemania in front of 90,000 people but being a father scared the hell out of him.

"I'm scared too believe me, Brie was always the more maternal out of the two of us. I think you and I are going to be amazing parents. We both already love the baby so much" Nikki said knowing he wasn't alone in being nervous but the two of them would make it through.

"I love you so much" Seth said with a grin stopping at a red light, he leaned over kissing Nikki quickly before the light changed.

Once they had made it in the office, they were walked into the back and her vitals were taken. Nikki's doctor, Dr. Martin, walked in shortly smiling at the couple who were both looking nervously.

"Hello you two, how are we feeling?" Dr Martin asked sitting down the file as Nikki let out a loud sigh.

"I'm really pretty good actually, I'm starting to feel a lot more energy during the day which is great" Nikki said happily as Dr Martin nodded.

"She has been doing great and she looks amazing" Seth said holding on to Nikki's hand as she grinned over at him. The nurse walked in bringing the doppler machine to listen to the heartbeat before getting the ultrasound machine started up.

"Alright, let's listen" the doctor said as Nikki laid back on the paper covered examination table. She pulled her tank top up and the elastic of her shorts down some. Seth kept his hand in Nikki's squeezing it as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"There we go" Dr Martin said with a smile as Nikki tried to keep from tearing up. Anytime they heard the baby's heartbeat, she would get emotional. She didn't know if it was because she had waited so long to hear it or if it was because she worried constantly about if the baby was okay.

"Very strong heartbeat as usual with this little one, 155 which is normal" the doctor said as Seth nodded happily knowing that the baby was not only okay but pretty perfect. The doctor moved the doppler and laid it on the table as the nurse smiled over. The moved the ultrasound machine over and Nikki instantly started to get nervous.

"So are we finding out what the sex of the baby if we have the chance?" Dr Martin asked as Nikki nodded squeezing Seth's hand.

"Yes we are" Seth said proudly as they got everything set up. They turned the lights off and started the ultrasound. Seth and Nikki watched the screen seeing the baby show up. It looked less like an alien as Seth described it and more like a baby. His eyes softened as he stared at the screen.

"The baby looks great, about 5 inches long and almost 5 oz" the doctor said taking the measurements. After taking all of the necessary measurements, the doctor smiled at the two of them.

"Alright, moment of truth" The doctor said moving the wand around before smiling at the two of them.

"It's a girl" The doctor announced as Seth sat stunned and Nikki's eyes lit up. Seth felt like the breath was knocked out of him. He was having a daughter, a little girl that was part of him and a part of Nikki.

"Seth it's a girl! We're having a daughter" Nikki said happily as she leaned over kissing him. He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled over at Nikki

"I'm so happy" He said with a grin as he kissed Nikki before looking at the screen again.

They left the office and Seth still felt like his heart was beating through his chest.

"So I think we should stop and do some shopping" Nikki said excitedly as Seth just nodded.

"Is everything okay? You seem…. off" Nikki added touching his arm gently

"It's a girl… we are having a girl. How am I going to protect her?" Seth said knowing that's what he worried about the most. He wasn't the greatest when it came to women and he was thanking his lucky stars that he didn't screw anything up with Nikki.

"Seth, she's our little girl. She will be just fine and I'm sure of it because of how you are right now. You want to protect her and you love her" Nikki said touching his cheek gently with a smile.

What if she… hates me" Seth said as Nikki laughed knowing that their daughter would never hate Seth.

"She's going to love you, she's going to know you are her dad Seth" Nikki said taking his hand in hers.

After doing some shopping and getting home, Nikki sat on the couch with her phone. She was determined to find a name for their little girl now that they had gotten her some clothes and things.

"What do you think about Monroe?" Nikki asked as Seth came from behind the couch where the dogs were playing with their toys.

"Nah, I don't like Monroe as a first name" Seth said knowing he could never imagine himself having a daughter named Monroe.

"So maybe for a middle name?" Nikki asked tilting her head back to look at him.

"Maybe" Seth said with a smirk as he turned on his Xbox to play Madden.

"What about Evelyn?" Nikki said as Seth smiled from his seat on the couch.

"Not bad, I like Evelyn" He said getting the game ready to play. In his mind, he had her middle name already picked out.

"Okay that is on our maybe list then" Nikki said putting the name down on her maybe list. There were only two names on there now; Helena and Evelyn. Nikki went through a few more names before

"Sofia" Nikki said with her eyes wide knowing she instantly like the name.

"I like Sofia" Seth said with a grin as he punted the ball back to the other team.

The next day, Seth was getting ready for the gender reveal party wearing his Seth Freaking Rollins shirt along with skinny jeans. He was pretty happy that they decided to have a wrestling themed party instead of something dumb. They had been working all day on getting the party together and were excited that everyone would be coming over. He walked into the kitchen where Nikki was standing in a tight Fearless Nikki shirt showing off her belly and shorts.

"Hey beautiful, you look amazing" Seth said kissing her and holding her close.

"Mmm so do you handsome" Nikki said with a grin as Seth smiled down at her.

"Hey you could come help me with these streamers" Bryan said from the ladder in the corner.

"Should you even be on a ladder?" Seth asked as Nikki tried not to laugh.

"It would probably be more helpful if you did this" Bryan said laughing as Brie stood in the corner holding on to Brynnlee.

"Where did you get that little outfit?" Seth said walking over and tickling Brynnlee's foot. She giggled kicking her feet as Brie smiled down at him. She had on a Brie Mode onesie with a red tutu.

"The same place we are getting her cousin's" Brie said smirking, she had always known it was a girl.

"Well if it's a boy, he's gonna look a bit ridiculous don't you think? I mean I have nothing against it but sparkles and tutus are more Brynnie's thing" Seth said as Nikki laughed.

"Cousin magic baby, Brynnie and Baby will have cousin magic no matter if it's a boy or girl" Nikki said walking over and kissing his cheek.

"I should probably go help Bryan, he acts like he's gonna punch me in the face" Seth said laughing as he walked over to the ladder. Once Seth was up there hanging the streamers, Daniel set out the Women's championship, WWE title, and money in the bank case by the front table along with the chalkboard.

"Does it look okay?" Nikki asked walking over and reading the chalkboard

"NXT Champ or Fearless Diva, blue or pink, time to see… The Future is now" Nikki read as Brie grinned reading the sign.

"It's so cute! We'll have to keep it in the baby's room or something" Brie said as Nikki nodding taking a picture of the sign and table before Bryan put it outside. The garage door opened causing Nikki to turn around seeing Kathy and Johnny walk in with the cake and cupcakes.

"It looks great in here" Kathy said grinning as she looked around.

"I know, I love how everything turned out" Nikki said opening the box and looking at the cake that she and Seth had ordered.

"I think I should just cut the cake or something now" Kathy said as Nikki playfully slapped her hand away.

"Hold up glamma, you can wait" Nikki said as Seth got off the ladder.

"Babe, how does it look?" Seth asked as Nikki looked up at the streamers. They decided on blue and pink mixed with black.

"Perfect, now handsome get down here and look at the cake" Nikki said as Bryan walked over looking at the cake.

"That's pretty cool" He said admiring the cake, it had a fondant wwe title and a fondant divas title with pink or blue in the middle.

"Don't worry, I got you and Breezy vegan cupcakes" Nikki said as Bryan grinned as Bryan hugged her laughing.

"So who did you guys invite to the party?" Johnny asked as Seth nodded admiring how cool the cake looked.

"Dean & Renee, Roman & his family, The Usos & Naomi, Jack Swagger, Woods, E, Kofi, TJ & Nattie, Cesaro & Sara, Breeze, Dango, Dolph & Dana, Lana & Rusev, Sasha, Bayley, a couple of my friends from home" Seth started naming off as Nikki looked up

"Don't forget Foxy and Rosa, some other of my friends; we invited Paige too but she's not coming" Nikki chimed in as Seth nodded not wanting to get into what was going on with Paige.

"You invited Dolph?" Kathy asked as Seth laughed knowing he was right. He knew Kathy would probably question what they were thinking.

"Well, it was one of those moves of us trying to be friendly and he decided to actually show up" Seth said shaking his head as Nikki nodded in agreement with what Seth said.

About an half an hour later the doorbell rang, Seth hurried over going to get the door; It was Roman, Galina, and Joelle.

"Hey guys, you made it" Seth said shaking his hand as Nikki walked over

"Hey" She said excitedly hugging everyone

"Nikki you look amazing" Roman said as Nikki stood with Seth. He had his arm around her waist as he smiled down at her.

"Thank you so much" Nikki said looking down at how her belly looked in the shirt.

"This party is adorable, I love it" Galina said as Joelle walked into the kitchen to go see Brynnlee.

"It was hard to get this together, there isn't much out there for inspiration" Nikki said as she motioned to the table.

"Alright so for guesses, we have either a pink divas pin or blue superstar pin the photo booth is outside but make it quick because it's hot out" She explained as Roman instantly grabbed a pink pin.

"It's totally a girl" He said with a grin as the doorbell rang again. Seth answered it seeing Dean & Renee standing there.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in" Seth said with a laugh as he let them in shaking Dean's hand and hugging Renee.

"This party is pretty cute Rollins" Dean said as Renee laughed looking around at the house.

"Everything is perfect in every way, I actually wouldn't expect much else seeing as it's Nikki's" Renee said hugging Nikki as Dean grabbed his blue pin and Renee went for the pink.

A couple hours later, everyone had already ate their food and were mingling among the guests.

"Alright guys the time has come" Nikki called out as Seth looked over at her nervously. Everyone watched as Seth grabbed the cake knife and playfully moved slow.

"Come on Seth! I need to know already!" Brie called out as everyone laughed. Seth cut down into the cake and grinned over at Nikki before turning the cake around and showing the bright pink inside of the cake.

"It's a girl" Nikki announced as Seth kissed Nikki with a grin. They had agreed before the cake cutting that they would be announcing the name of their baby girl that they had chosen the night before.

"And her name is going to be Sofia Nicole" Seth added as Kathy and Brie walked over hugging Nikki & Seth tightly as Seth grinned at them. The cake was served and everyone went around congratulating them on Baby Sofia.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, the next 2 or 3 chapters will have some violence & bad language. I wanted to warn you guys so you are prepared. I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Nikki laid in bed waiting for Seth to get into bed with her. The gender reveal party went off without a hitch and now they could start getting everything ready for baby Sofia to make her appearance.

"Babe you know she's the size of a mango" Nikki called out looking at her iPad at the pregnancy app that they looked at.

"A mango? I thought she would be bigger with you being almost halfway through" Seth said walking into the bedroom from the bathroom. After the excitement of the day, Seth & Nikki had decided to go to bed as early as they could.

"Yeah, a mango. She could fit in your hand" Nikki said looking down as she felt a couple flutters.

"She's gonna be so tiny, I can see it already" Seth said before noticing Nikki looking down at her belly.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked as Nikki took his hand and put it on her belly pushing in. It took a minute before a few flutters

"Is that her?" Seth asked with a smile and softened eyes. He couldn't believe that he was feeling their baby girl kicking.

"Yeah, she's kicking" Nikki said as Seth leaned over kissing her gently, his hand not once leaving her belly.

"That's my baby girl" Seth said proudly as he leaned down kissing Nikki's belly with the biggest grin. He had been unsure about having a daughter but the more time he had to think it over, the more loved the idea of having a little Nikki around.

"Sofia, I think you made Daddy's night" Nikki said as Seth looked up at her from her belly.

"So I was thinking we could announce Sofia on Instagram" Nikki said knowing she and Seth had talked about how they were going to do this while they were shopping the day before.

"Well I know how you want to do it and we can if you want to" Seth said getting out of bed and walking over to the onesies that they had bought at a boutique store near the Crossfit gym. He pulled out the three onesies that they had decided to announce with. The first said Crossfit Babe in pink black and pink writing with a kettlebell with a black & pink bow, the second was a onesie that said crawl, walk, CrossFit in gold glitter, and the third was a black onesie that said Fearless in gold glitter with a pink feather under it.

"Think it's obvious it's a girl?" Seth said with a smile as Nikki nodded admiring how adorable the clothes were.

"I think it's pretty obvious" Nikki said laying the onesies on the bed and taking a picture and putting it in a collage with a couple pictures from the gender reveal.

"Oh what a day! WWERollins and I got to celebrate our little miracle with our family and friends. We wanted to let you guys in on our little secret. It's a girl! Our little princess will be here in just over 20 weeks. You notice her daddy picked out a couple of these" She typed before mentioning the boutique that she bought the onesies at. Seth took the same picture that Nikki had sent him and posted on his social media accounts.

"Our fearless CrossFit princess will be here in just over 20 weeks. I love you thenikkibella" was all he typed before plugging his phone back in and relaxing next to Nikki.

"Well now they know" He said with a grin before leaning over and kissing her.

The next morning Seth had left to go back on the road and Nikki decided that day that she and Brie would go register for the baby at a couple places. Brie & Lauren would be throwing the baby shower in a couple months and had already started what would be a pink & glitter filled baby shower. Nikki's phone vibrated as she was getting ready and she instantly looked thinking it was Seth or Brie, it was John. Her eyes widened as she sat down in the vanity chair and took a deep breath. She had no idea if she should just delete it or not answer it. She sat for a minute looking at her phone before she opened the message.

"Hey, congratulations on the little girl. I know you always wanted one :)" The text read as Nikki let out a sigh.

"Thanks, we are pretty excited to meet her. You are right, I always wanted a baby girl" Nikki texted before looking over at Winston & Kevin.

"This is a bad idea isn't it?" Nikki said to the dogs before standing up and getting back to getting ready. She couldn't stop looking over at the phone before she heard it vibrate again.

"You look beautiful pregnant, I wish I could make you that happy. I miss you, Nikki. I know you probably don't want to hear about it but I wish things were different. I will never stop loving you" She read as her heart started to pound in her chest. What was she supposed to say to that? She was engaged to Seth and pregnant with his child but here John was coming back into her life like he always seemed to do.

"I know…" was all she could type before she sat the phone down and looked at the picture of Seth & herself that they took at Hall of Fame, they had just started dating and Seth was looking at her with so much love in the picture.

"Shit, this is bad" Nikki mumbled to herself as she fixed her lip gloss and heard the doorbell ring.

"Thank you God" Nikki called out knowing that Brie would know what to do with these text messages. She didn't want to in any way make it seem like she was flirting with him or giving him any hope. She made her way to the door and Brie was standing there holding Brynnlee in her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look…. Worried" Brie asked hugging her and letting Nikki kiss Brynnlee's head.

"John text me" She said as Brie looked a mix of curious and shocked.

"What did he say?" Brie said as Nikki held up the phone for Brie to take. Nikki took Brynnlee from her arms and handed Brie the phone to read. She watched her twin's eyes scan the phone before looking up at Nikki.

"You can't respond to him. I mean it's bad enough you said I know. Seth would be pissed if he saw this" Brie said as Nikki let out a sigh.

"I didn't know what else to do, I'm obviously trying not to make it seem like I want any kind of relationship or anything" Nikki said as the phone vibrated.

"I would do anything to have you back but I know you are happy. I would give you and that baby everything you could ever want" the text read as Brie's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh my god, you need to tell him to leave you alone" Brie said as she showed Nikki the text.

"Here I'll answer him" Nikki said as they switched the baby and the phone back.

"John it is too late. I am engaged to Seth and I'm having our child, something you refused to give me. You can not come around and say these things to me and I want you to leave me alone" Nikki texted as she read it out to Brie.

"Good, he needs to understand he let you go and he needs to get the hell over it" Brie said with a sigh knowing that it had to be hard for Nikki. In the beginning, Brie didn't like Seth and kind of wished Nikki would be back with John again. Things definitely had changed, Seth had grounded Nikki and unlike John gave her everything she needed.

"Why would he think this is okay?" Nikki asked walking over to grab her purse from the kitchen.

"He probably didn't realize how happy you would be without him" Brie said with a sigh as she looked over at Brynnlee.

"You are probably right" Nikki said as she grabbed her purse and keys from the counter. They drove to Buy Buy Baby that was by the mall. Nikki had wanted to go there first because they had the crib bedding that she was going to buy. She and Seth had decided that they would start working on the nursery that next week when Seth was off. He let Nikki decide on whatever she wanted for the nursery with Seth knowing that it would be pink and girly.

They had each gotten a cart and each a registry gun before looking at the each other to see where to start.

"I don't need a carseat or stroller. I ordered those already online" Nikki said as Brie grinned over at her.

"You got the same one Brynnie has right?" Brie asked motioning to Brynnlee's car seat.

"Yeah, I ordered that and the stroller in black" Nikki said as they started to walk towards the back of the store where the furniture and bedding was.

"So I'm guessing we are going to get girly bedding" Brie said with a smile as Nikki looked at the different pink bedding.

"Yeah, I went online and looked at the selection. I think I have one in mind" Nikki said walking over and stopping in front of a pink with shimmery gold polka dot bedding set with a pillow that said "Dream Big Little One". Nikki grinned looking over everything with Brie walking over.

"It's really cute, totally girly" Brie said with a smile as Nikki took Brie's hand and put it on her belly feeling Sofia up and kicking.

"Oh my gosh, when did she start doing that?" Brie asked with a grin as Nikki looked over happily.

"Last night, Seth and I were in bed together when I actually felt it" Nikki said as she just grinned to herself remembering how Seth was feeling her belly.

"You are thinking about Seth aren't you?" Brie asked as Nikki just nodded grinning.

"I miss him" Nikki said with a sigh as Brie hugged her knowing how it felt. When she was pregnant with Brynnlee, Bryan was the general manager of Smackdown Live, leaving her for a couple days a week if not more.

"I know" Brie said as she grabbed the bedding set and put it in Nikki's cart.

"I think this is the one" Brie said with a smile as Nikki started to laugh.

That night, Nikki laid in bed watching Raw with the dogs laying in Seth's spot. She knew that Seth would be calling after the opening segment as usual. For some reason that day, she had felt like she had missed him more than usual. At that moment, all she wanted to do was be with him on the road and have him by her side. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she looked down and smiled seeing it was Seth.

"Hey beautiful" Seth said the second she answered the phone

"Hey, you looked amazing out there" Nikki said turning the TV down so she could talk to Seth.

"Thanks, how are you feeling? How's Sofia?" Seth asked causing Nikki to smile. He cared so much about her and Sofia

"We are good, she's been kicking a lot tonight. I think she probably misses you or something" Nikki said as her free hand went to her belly.

"Or she's gonna be a soccer player like her Mama was" Seth said with a smirk as he looked to his left where Roman and Dean were also on their phones as well.

"Or she's practicing her curb stomp as we speak" Nikki said playfully as Seth laughed

"Either way she's a strong baby already" Seth said before letting out a happy sigh.

After Nikki got off the phone, her phone rang again and she answered thinking it was Seth again.

"Hey" She said happily before she heard a voice she really didn't want to hear, John, had called.

"Hi Nicole, I wanted to talk to you about that text message today" He said as Nikki rolled her eyes.

"What is there to talk about? I'm telling you to leave me alone John. I'm having a baby, I'm engaged" Nikki said her voice sounding obviously annoyed.

"I know… I know but I love you and I know you don't love Seth" John said as Nikki's eyes widened.

"I do love Seth. I would not have said yes when he proposed if I didn't love him" Nikki said

"You were with him for months and he doesn't love you Nikki. He obviously proposed to you because you are pregnant with his kid and didn't want to seem like the scumbag that he is. Everyone knows this and the entire locker room knows this and thinks you are pathetic & desperate for saying yes and playing up this fairy tale. Nikki just come back to Tampa, we'll live together again and you can keep that kid with you. I can give you everything you could ever want and now you have that kid that you wanted so you can finally focus on other things" John said as Nikki growled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to reach through the phone and punch him in the face but part of her wondered if he was right. Did Seth only propose to her because she was pregnant?

"Fuck off John, I don't love you and I don't need you anymore. I would never go back to Tampa and stay with you again. Even if Seth proposed to be because I'm pregnant which I doubt is true, mine and Sofia's lives will be better than anything you could ever give me. I love Seth and I know he loves me more than you ever did. I would never go back to you just to be your trophy wife. Forget my number and don't talk to Seth or I again" Nikki yelled as she hung up and threw her phone. She started to tear up and felt Sofia kicking inside of her. She looked over seeing Kevin and Winston looking over at her wide eyed.

"Sorry guys, Mommy is… angry" Nikki said slouching back and wiping the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to believe John but what if he was right. She looked at the clock before she grabbed her phone and called Brie but Bryan answered.

"I need to talk to Brie" Nikki said trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"Nicole what's wrong? Are you okay?" He questioned knowing something was wrong. He knew Seth was on the road but didn't know what was going on.

"I need to talk to Brie" Nikki said trying to hold back a sob. She knew that being pregnant made her more emotional. It was a minute before Brie got on the phone

"Nicole what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Brie asked concerned as Nikki finally let out a sob

"John… he called me and… and.. He said that Seth only proposed to me because of Sofia and.. And he doesn't love me" Nikki sobbed out as Brie growled.

"We will be there in a few minutes" Brie said telling Bryan that they would be going to Nikki's.

"No, Brynnie is asleep and I…" Nikki started to say as Brie cut her off.

"No Nicole we are coming over" Brie said forcefully as she got off the phone and Nikki took a couple deep breaths. She knew she needed to keep herself calm for Sofia.

A few minutes later, Brie used her key and walked in the house. She walked straight into the bedroom and hugged Nikki tightly.

"I'm so sorry" Brie whispered as Bryan walked in the room with Brynnlee in his arms. She was awake and smiled seeing Nikki.

"Bryan I'm…" Nikki said as Bryan shook his head and walked over hugging her.

"It's fine Nicole, you need us right now" He said with a smile knowing he was upset. John always made him angry but now he wanted to hunt him down.

"Did you tell Seth?" Bryan asked laying Brynnlee on the bed as Brie kept Nikki in her arms.

"No, he will blow up if I tell him. I don't want him to panic or… anything" Nikki said looking down trying to keep herself from crying.

"Bryan you were in the locker rooms right?" Nikki added as Bryan nodded

"Did Seth only propose to me because I'm pregnant?" Nikki asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes, still holding on to Brie.

"What! No! He loves you Nikki and always talks about you all the time. He says he misses you like crazy & talks about how he can't wait to meet Sofia" Bryan said as Nikki looked up at Bryan with tears in her eyes.

"Okay" she said with a heavy sigh as Brie nodded in agreement with what Bryan said.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is going to contain most of the bad language as well as violence. Just giving you guys the warning now :)

* * *

Half an hour later; Nikki, Brie, Brynnlee, and the dogs were all asleep in the bed leaving Bryan in the living room debating on what to do. Should he tell Seth? He knew Nikki should be the one to do that but he knew she wouldn't. He walked into the backyard knowing he didn't want to wake the girls in the bedroom. He pressed a number in his phone and it rang until he heard the deep voice on the other end.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell would you call her and say that shit to her?" Bryan said knowing he was pissed. He knew he should be calm but he couldn't.

"Because it's the truth Bryan, you know it and you won't admit it. Nicole needs to know the truth before she makes the biggest mistake she could make" John said calmly which made Bryan even angrier.

"Actually I know Seth better than I ever knew you… He loves Nicole and you are bitter that you couldn't make her this happy. The biggest mistake she ever made was staying with you all of those years and not being making herself happy" Bryan said as

"I'm not bitter because I know what the truth is, I'm sorry you refuse to believe that" John said as Bryan let out a frustrated groan.

"You don't fucking get it do you? You have no say in her life anymore. She has moved on and has made herself a better person without you. You made her a shallow, materialistic mold of who she really is. Ever since she left you, she is grounded and humble; she doesn't fight as much and she's happy. She's having a child and you have no say in what she and Seth do. Leave her the fuck alone" Bryan yelled trying to get the anger out. This was the angriest he had ever been and had no idea how to bring it back in.

"Fine, you think she's better. She will never have me again, she can't come crawling back to me with that brat when she finally sees the truth about Seth" John said before hanging up and Bryan shook his head before scrolling down and pressing another number.

"Hey Bryan, what's up?" Seth said as Bryan tried to keep his cool not to get Seth into a panic.

"I'm at the house right now" Bryan said taking a deep breath and looking towards the mountain to try to center himself.

"Is Nicole okay? Do I need to come home?" Seth said worried that something was wrong with Nikki or Sofia.

"Nicole is fine, she's asleep with Brie right now but I need to tell you something before you hear it from someone else" Bryan said hearing Seth with a sigh of relief that nothing was wrong with Nikki.

"What? What's wrong?" Seth said confused about what he could possibly need.

"John… he's been harassing Nicole all day. Brie said while they were shopping he was texting Nicole and she had told him to leave her alone. I guess he did until about an hour ago, he called her saying that you only proposed to her because she's pregnant with Sofia and you don't love her. He told her to come back to Tampa and live with him again. She told him off but she got emotional about everything. Brie wanted to make sure she was okay so we came over" Bryan explained as Seth stayed silent for a minute before clearing his throat.

"Let me call you back" Seth said as Bryan instantly knew that Seth was about to hunt John down and take out all of his aggression on his face.

"Don't do anything stupid Seth" Bryan said before the line dropped and he looked up at the sky.

"Why did I say anything?" Bryan said with a sigh as he walked back in the house.

Backstage at Raw, Seth was fuming and nobody wanted to be at the other end of what made him mad. He was storming through the backstage area before Dean & Roman followed him down the hall.

"Stop, what is going on?" Roman said rationally knowing that whatever made Seth mad could probably be killed at any moment with the way his friend looked.

"Whose ass are we kicking?" Dean said as Roman punched his arm and glared over at him.

"Fucking John Cena, I'm gonna fucking kill him. He does not fuck with my wife or kid" Seth yelled as Dean's eyes instantly lit up knowing that he was going to help Seth.

"Wife? When did that happen? I don't care, let's fuck him up" Dean said as Roman shook his head and saw Renee.

"Seth, she's not your wife yet" Roman said knowing nothing he said would get him to stop.

"Renee! Come here" Roman called out as Renee rushed over seeing them storming down the hall

"What's going on? Stop guys" She said as Dean paused pulling Seth back just because it was Renee.

"John is harassing Nikki. He told her I don't love her and proposed to her because she's pregnant. Oh and to take my kid and move to Tampa with him, so we are going to go have a talk with him" Seth said as Renee's face instantly dropped. She and Nikki had become close friends and after the situation with John, she was the first to hate John for what he had done to her.

"Don't get caught or fired" She said as Dean fist pumped the air and Roman shook his head.

"You are supposed to say no don't do this" Roman said as Dean glared back at him.

"Oh no I'm going with to cheer him on. Screw that guy" Renee said as the four of them headed down the hall to find John Cena. After looking everywhere, they walked into the parking lot seeing John on his phone.

"Cena" Seth said seeing John turn around and smirk knowing what it was about.

"You wanna harass my fucking wife? Gonna take my kid?" Seth said with Dean backing him up and Roman hanging back with Renee.

"Wife? Like you would marry Nikki. She's desperate and you proposed because she's carrying your bastard…" John said before he was cut off by Dean and Seth lunging towards him fists flying.

"Holy shit" Renee said staying back as Roman walked over holding John down as Dean and Seth took turns whaling on him.

"My kid is not a fucking bastard you piece of shit" Seth said as Roman threw him against some pallets and joined in. He was against the fighting in the beginning but the second Sofia was pulled into it, he snapped.

"Guys, stop come on" Renee called out as Dean pulled his head up seeing some of the crew heading that way from a distance. John was laying there bruised, bloodied, and unconscious.

"Shit come on" Dean said as Roman pulled Seth off of John and they walked the other way towards the locker room not saying a word to anyone. They ran into Dean's locker room and Seth let out a frustrated yell as he punched the wall as Dean just smirked loving this side of Seth.

"I can't believe we just jumped him" Roman said as Renee took a deep breath. She had just seen her fiancee and his best friends jump John Cena. Sure, it was for a good reason in her mind but the amount of violence the three had pent up surprised her.

"You okay?" Dean asked Renee as she nodded pulling his leather jacket over her shoulders. She obviously looked shaken up but Dean would have to deal with that later.

"Renee, Raw Talk starts in 10 minutes" The stagehand said knocking on the door as Renee took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'm gonna go do that. You three calm down and don't go kill anyone while I'm gone" She said kissing Dean and walking out the door. The three of them sat silent before Seth walked into the bathroom and started to wash his hands.

"Think we'll get caught?" Roman said as Dean smirked shaking his head

"Hell no, what proof do they have anyway? I mean come on he says he runs this place but he won't admit we kicked his ass" Dean said taking his tape off before they heard footsteps running down the hall. When the steps ended, Dean looked between Roman & Seth before taking the tape off his wrists.

"Are you going to tell Nikki?" Dean asked as Seth's eyes widened. He didn't really know what Nikki would say about what they had did. He was more worried about defending her & Sofia than thinking about the consequences.

"Shit… Uhh we don't tell Nikki" Seth said as Roman looked wide eyed

"How about we forget this night happened?" Dean suggested as Seth let out a sigh knowing that he would be in trouble with Nikki.

"Or we can tell Nikki why you did what you did?" Roman suggested as Dean and Seth both looked wide eyed.

"Then he would be divorced before he's even married" Dean said

"Guys you aren't helping me right now" Seth said running his hands through his long hair.

The next morning, Bryan looked at his phone with his eyes wide, Shane had texted him a picture of John Cena bloody and beaten in the parking lot.

"No clue what happened but we found this last night in the parking lot" the text read as Bryan shook his head.

"Damn it Seth" He mumbled as he looked up see Brie and Nikki walking out of the bedroom with Brynnlee in Nikki's arms.

"Hey guys" Bryan said putting his phone down and trying to act like he didn't see what he just saw.

"What's wrong?" Brie asked seeing him acting strangely and not knowing why.

"Nothing, Shane just texted me about Raw last night" Daniel said as Nikki handed Brynnlee over to Bryan so she could check her phone.

"Aww Seth texted me this morning" Nikki said reading the text to herself 'Hey beautiful, I miss you so much. One more day until I see you again" she read as she grinned.

"Well of course he did, I mean he loves you" Brie said with a smile knowing that Bryan had to be right. Seth loved Nikki and not only because she was pregnant with his kid.

"Yeah, he does love you" Bryan said looking down at his phone before Nikki walked over.

"Okay you are acting weird" Nikki said knowing that the night before Daniel was all about Seth, he was almost his biggest cheerleader but now it seemed distant.

"I'm not acting weird Nicole, I didn't sleep well in the guest room and I'm tired" Bryan said as Brie put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, I know that is a lie because you picked out that mattress in the guest room. What's wrong?" Brie said almost glaring at him as Nikki joined in.

"Fine but you can't get mad at me for any of this" Bryan said as Nikki looked confused and Brie kept glaring at him.

"So I may have called John last night and gotten angry with him" Bryan said

"Good, I'm glad you did. He's a prick for saying that about my sister" Brie said as Nikki still looked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay… so you called him; obviously that can't be why you are upset" Nikki said as Bryan sighed

"John made me mad, so I… called Seth and told him everything. I got a text from Shane this morning and they found John in the parking lot last night" Bryan said as he opened the text showing them. Both Nikki and Brie's faces fell seeing the image of John beaten in the parking lot. The three of them were silent for a moment before Nikki shook her head.

"You have no proof Seth did anything. I mean it could've been anyone, hell it could've been a fan for all we know" Nikki said as Brie looked unconvinced.

"Nicole… what if he did this?" Brie asked as Nikki shook her head

"He didn't do this, he wouldn't do this. He loves me with everything he has, and… oh my god he did this" Nikki said as Bryan nodded and Brie shook her head not knowing how she felt about this.

"He did this to defend you and Sofia" Bryan said pointing to the picture. Nikki didn't want to admit it but she was satisfied seeing John beaten in the parking lot. When Dolph tried flirting with her and getting back together with her, John never did this. He never showed the raw emotion or passion she had expected to see.

"He probably had Ambrose help" Brie chimed in as she looked over to Bryan to see some kind of emotion on his part.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?" Bryan asked knowing Nikki was just sitting there emotionless.

"No… No I'm not. John should know better than try to harass me" Nikki said as she grabbed her phone to text Seth.

"I should've never said anything to Seth" Bryan said shaking his head as Brie sighed.

"You are right, you shouldn't have said anything" Brie said as Nikki just looked at her phone.

"I heard something happened to John last night in the parking lot. If it was you… I love you and thank you. I can't wait for you to come home and I can congratulate you in person ;)" she texted before looking up at Bryan and Brie.

"How are you okay with this Nicole?" Brie asked as Nikki put her hands on her belly feeling Sofia's kicks.

"If John said the things he said to me to Seth, he defended us. He proved to me that Sofia and I are his world" Nikki said as Brie shook her head.

"What if he gets fired or even worse what if the cops get involved?" Brie said as Nikki paused.

"If he gets fired, we have other options and if the cops get involved, we have proof of John harassing me" She said quickly not wanting to answer any more questions

"Nicole this isn't going to end well" Brie said sternly as Nikki shook her head in disagreement.

"It will be just fine, don't worry" Nikki said as she walked into the other room leaving Bryan and Brie looking concerned.


	18. Chapter 18

Well guys, I'm going to have a bit of a time jump after this one. We are getting closer and closer to Nikki giving birth (probably will be within the next 4 chapters).

* * *

Seth woke up the next morning instantly regretting what they had done the night before. He left his anger get the best of him and now it was hitting him that somehow Vince could find out & he would be jobless. He wanted more than anything to see Nikki and try to forget about what they had done. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand texting Nikki first thing

"Hey beautiful, I miss you so much. One more day until I see you again" he typed before letting out a sigh and looking up at the ceiling, he had officially screwed up.

Back in Phoenix, Nikki was in the bedroom finally being able to process what was happening. Seth and possibly Dean had done that to John, she knew Seth snapped after what Bryan probably had told him. He was never happy about John always trying to butt in or always somehow showing up in their relationship. She was happy he defended her but she was not getting worried about what would happen. The getting fired part she wasn't worried about. TNA or Ring of Honor would take him at a moment's notice. It was the police getting involved, if John really wanted to, he could ruin her life and turn Seth into the cops for what he did leaving both she and Sofia without him. She didn't know what to do or what would even happen but right now all she wanted was Seth.

"Nicole? Are you okay?" Brie asked knocking on the door quietly in case Nikki had gone back to bed.

"Yeah, you can come in" Nikki called out as Brie walked in with a sad look on her face. Her heart was breaking for Nikki only because they didn't know what was going on. Brie didn't want to admit it but she was happy Seth did something even if it scared them seeing the pictures. Nikki needed a man who loved her that passionately and fought for her with everything he had.

"You okay?" Brie asked as Nikki looked up at her nodding.

"I'm just worried about Seth and I miss him" Nikki said as Brie nodded

"He will make sure that it's okay, I know how much he loves you and Sof… He'll do what he has to do" Brie said not knowing what was going to happen but knowing either way, Seth would make things work.

He walked into the arena that night and everyone was talking about what had happened to John. He passed everyone trying not to listen to the guesses of who people thought it was. He walked into the men's locker room and set his things down trying to just keep to himself. He looked up and was shocked to see John walking into the locker room not looking at anyone. He was still bruised up and he had a cut on his lip & forehead.

"Holy shit" He heard Roman whisper walking in and setting his stuff down next to Seth's.

"Yeah" Was all Seth could say before he looked down at his phone at the picture of Nikki. 'Just get through today, that's all you have to do then you can go home to her' He looked down at his bag trying to find his boot when John walked over to him.

"You and I need to talk in the other room" He said almost normal like nothing had happened.

"Yeah" Seth said as Roman looked wide eyed at Seth not knowing what was about to happen. Seth walked with John to a conference room and shut the door behind them.

"So we both have done some pretty shitty things the past 24 hours" John said breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Yeah… Yeah we did" Seth said not knowing where this was going. Was John going to have him jumped? He really wouldn't be surprised after what he had done the night before.

"I could have you fired for this… or worse" John said before pausing and sitting down across from Seth.

"I'm not going to though… Believe me this morning, I woke up with every intention to tell Vince what had happened but… I realized after reading the texts I sent, I crossed a line and I deserved what you did. Hell if she was my fiancee or wife, I would've done the same thing" John said as Seth let out the breath he had been holding.

"Yeah, you did cross a line Cena. You harassed Nikki and brought my daughter into this. I'm sorry for what I did but I'm not sorry for why I did it. Nicole is everything to me and our daughter is my world… you threatened that." Seth said wanting to make it clear not to mess with Nikki again.

"You claim to love her but you scared the shit out of her" Seth added as John looked up at him

"I get that now and I'm sorry that I even said anything to her. I just thought that maybe… there was a chance" John said with a sigh.

"There isn't though and if there was, you better believe I would fight for her. All I ask is for you to leave Nikki and my daughter alone. Don't text her, don't call her, don't even try to talk to her once she comes back" Seth said knowing it was only right. John stayed silent for a minute before Seth sighed knowing he needed to get John to understand why he needed to leave Nikki alone.

"Listen, we both have pretty bad shit on each other. I could tell Vince or even the cops that you harassed her. She could get a restraining order on you and I'll probably have to talk her out of it anyway. It's best we just stay out of each other's way. You go make your movies and I'll be here wrestling & being with my family." Seth said knowing it was true. At this point, he and John both had something on each other that would ruin the other.

"Alright, I will stay away from her and will never say anything about your daughter" John said as Seth just smile over at him.

"I mean it John, no over the top flower bouquet when my daughter is born, no showing up at our house, no talking shit or starting rumors, no more calls or texts. Nothing, people would be a lot more likely to turn a blind eye to me beating your ass especially if they found out you harassed Nikki" Seth said knowing that he wanted to make it clear

"Fine" John said knowing he didn't want this getting out as much as Seth didn't want it getting out.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" Seth said after John agreed and nodded.

"You got me good Rollins" John said as he reached over shaking Seth's hand before walking out of the room. Seth sat there wide eyed shocked that the meeting had gone the way it had. He thought for sure that John would turn him in but it ended with an understanding. He got up and walked out of the room to the locker room where Roman and Dean looked amazed he wasn't dead.

"What happened?" Roman asked shocked as Seth shrugged.

"An understanding" Seth said not wanting to get into it with everyone around in the locker room.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked as Seth looked over

"It means everything is good" Seth said as Roman and Dean looked shocked that John would just let everything be okay after what they had done.

It was 4 AM when the uber dropped Seth off at home. He had decided to take the first flight out that he could so he could go be with Nikki. He walked in quietly knowing that the dogs would probably try to start barking. He walked into the bedroom leaving his bag by the door and smiling seeing Nikki cuddled up in bed. He stripped his clothes off other than his boxers and got ready for bed to make sure that he wasn't going to wake the dogs up who really just looked over to noticing it was Seth and both were wagging their tails. He walked over to the bed with a yawn and Nikki turned over with her eyes open.

"You're awake?" Seth asked as Nikki nodded cuddled up to the pillow.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, she's moving a lot & I have a lot on my mind" Nikki said with a sigh knowing that she had to get some sleep for the baby's sake.

"Since you are awake I guess we can talk about it" Seth said knowing exactly what was on her mind.

"Did you… do that to him?" Nikki asked as Seth let out a sigh. He looked in her eyes and knew that he needed to be honest with her.

"Yes, I did. I snapped Nicole, I tried so hard to keep my cool but I just snapped" Seth said as Nikki nodded knowing that Seth usually wasn't violent.

"Is he okay?" Nikki asked wanting to make sure Seth didn't kill him with his bare hands.

"Yes, he is fine. He's just busted up, he was at the arena" Seth said taking Nikki's hand in hers.

"Is he….mad?" Nikki asked scared to find out the consequences of what Seth had done.

"He was… We talked and came to an understanding. He won't tell anyone who did it and we won't tell anyone he harassed you. I stay away from him and he stays away from us" Seth explained as Nikki smiled up at him. She was worried that something would happen to Seth and was just glad that they didn't have to worry about John doing anything. Nikki didn't say anything for a second before she sat up and climbed onto Seth's lap holding him tightly.

"I'm so happy" Nikki whispered as Seth held on to her and nodded against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm so sorry" Seth whispered before he leaned over and kissed Nikki. They sat together for a few minutes before Seth laid her down on the bed and held her close to his chest.  
"I love you" Nikki said touching his cheek gently as Seth smiled down at her. They laid together with Seth holding her close to her chest, his arms around her and hand going to her belly from time to time until his eyes closed.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry about the wait for this chapter guys. I had a serious case of writers block and decided to just do baby time now. Next chapter Sofia will finally make her appearance!

* * *

40 weeks… Nikki was 40 weeks and 5 days pregnant and according to their doctor, Sofia was pretty comfortable where she was at. She laid in bed groaning uncomfortably not knowing what else she and Seth could try to do. They had tried taking a walk, going to crossfit, having sex, eating spicy food, and even having Nikki run the stairs at the community college near their house, it seemed like Sofia would be in there for awhile even though she would occasionally have contractions.

"Seth" Nikki called out from the bedroom as Seth walked in with Kevin under his arm and Winston following him into the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Seth asked knowing he no longer was worried when Nikki called out to him. He was starting to think Sofia was just as stubborn as her parents were.

"I want this baby out of me" Nikki whined as Seth set Kevin down on the bed.

"I know beautiful. I know you are uncomfortable and you feel big" Seth said as Nikki glared over at him.

"I said feel! I didn't say look" Seth said knowing that Nikki's hormones were all over the place and that if he said the wrong thing, she would either throw one of her shoes or cry.

"I just want her out of me" Nikki let out another whine as her hands went to her massive belly.

"Dr. Martin said if you didn't have her by the 9th, she's gonna induce you" Seth said trying to show Nikki that the end was coming soon, it was the 6th already.

"That's too far away, there has to be something we can do" Nikki said as she pushed herself up in bed and Seth kissed her.

"We can try sex again?" Seth said with a smirk as Nikki shook her head

"God no, I look like a whale. I don't know how you could have sex with me" Nikki said as Seth sighed wrapping his arms around her.

"I think you look beautiful. You are carrying our daughter" Seth said as Nikki laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"I love you" Nikki whispered as Seth smiled down at her before kissing her.

"I love you too" He said just holding her as she heard the garage door open. They knew it had to be Brie or Kathy since they were the only two who had the code.

"Hey guys, it's us" Brie called out from the kitchen as Seth smiled down at Nikki.

"We're in the bedroom" Seth called out letting Nikki hold on to him as long as she wanted.

"Dear god, please be dressed. Brynnie is here" Bryan called out as they walked into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Brie asked as Nikki smiled over at them not wanting to leave Seth's arms.

"I'm feeling pressure but I think it's because my belly is so heavy. I have that band on and it still is uncomfortable" Nikki said as Seth helped her up and Nikki stretched.

"Well, I think I found something we haven't tried. The naturopathic doctor Bryan sees suggested reflexology and recommended a place for us to go" Brie said as Bryan nodded.

"It's supposed to start labor within 24 hours" Bryan said as Seth looked down at Nikki with a grin.

"We'll try anything at this point" He said as Nikki nodded taking a deep breath.

"Contraction?" Brie asked knowing that Nikki had been having contractions on and off for about 2 weeks.

"Yeah, they get really strong and then just stop" Nikki said leaning against the bed as Seth rubbed her lower back. Brie moved over next to her and put her hands on her belly feeling the tightening.

"Yeah, I had that with Brynnie for about 4 days before I went into labor" Brie said as Nikki looked over.

"It's been 2 weeks Brianna, I don't know what this kid is doing" Nikki said as Seth tried not to laugh.

"Nicole, it's your body controlling this. Not just the baby" Brie said as Seth nodded in agreement while rubbing Nikki's back still.

"I don't care, just get this to stop" Nikki said annoyed as Seth helped her hand up and put his hands on her belly.

"Come on, let's get ready and we'll go to the place" Seth said as they went into the other room to change clothes.

They walked out a few minutes later and Nikki was groaning as she walked.

"This has to be a record or something. I have to be the most pregnant woman ever" Nikki said as Bryan shook his head.

"I doubt that but you look great. We'll see if this works and if not, you and Seth can try something later" He said with a smirk before laughing.

"Shut up Bryan, we've been doing that at least once a day for 2 weeks! All I get is contractions then they stop" Nikki said as Brie shook her head.

"Nicole! Your niece is right here" Brie said motioning down at Brynnlee in the car seat.

"He started it!" Nikki said pointing to Bryan as Seth walked out of the bedroom shaking his head.

"Come on, let's get to the place" Seth said as they left the house and drove to the place that was close to downtown Phoenix. When they arrived, Nikki was looking over at Seth with a sigh.

"What are we gonna do? What if this doesn't work?" Nikki said looking over at Seth as he smiled over at her.

"Then it doesn't work and we try something else. She's gonna come out one way or another" Seth said taking Nikki's hand in his and kissing it. They walked into the office and instantly were taken back.

That night, Seth was playing Madden with Xavier and Jack when he heard Nikki in the other room. She had decided to take a nap after they got back from the reflexology place. He didn't think it was going to work but they had told them that it could take up to 24 hours to take effect still. He had just scored when he heard saw Kevin run into the bedroom and a couple minutes later heard his name.

"Seth" She called out as Seth's eyes widened. This didn't sound like Nikki's usual whine. This sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

"Hold on guys, I think something is happening" Seth said trying to hide his excitement as paused the game and hurrying into the other room where Nikki was leaning against the bed taking deep breaths.

"You okay?" Seth asked as Nikki shook her head between taking deep breaths. She was obviously in labor now

"I think it worked, my contractions are really strong and I think they are actually close together" Nikki said as she groaned. Seth walked over instantly rubbing her back and letting her push against him to take even a little bit of pressure off of her.

"Do you want me to start timing after the next one?" Seth asked pulling out his phone and pulling up the app Nikki had him download to time the contractions. She nodded through the contraction before she stood up some.

"Let me get the ball" Seth said walking into the guest room and grabbing the labor ball that they had bought. Brie had told her to get it because it helped a lot when she was pregnant with Brynnlee. He hurried back into the living room telling the guys he had to go before running back into the bedroom where Nikki was sitting with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Nicole?" Seth asked as he walked over pulling her into his arms.

"It hurts and I just want it over with" She cried as Seth nodded knowing Nikki was in pain and emotional thanks to the hormones.

"I know, it will be over with before you know it" Seth said hoping he was right. He hated seeing Nikki in so much pain even if the end result was Sofia coming into the world. He helped Nikki on to the birthing ball and watched as she started to sway her hips from side to side.

"Can you call Brie and my mom?" Nikki asked as Seth nodded. He knew that Nikki wanted Brie and her mom in the room when Sofia was born. He texted Brie and Kathy letting them know to come over and went back to timing the contractions.

Before they knew it, it was 3 AM and Nikki was still in labor. Brie had fallen asleep on the bed and Kathy was cleaning the kitchen up. Seth had been by Nikki's side the entire time making sure she was comfortable but the contractions had yet to get to the point of them going to the hospital.

"I'm so tired Seth" Nikki said leaning against him as Seth smiled down at her.

"Do you want to try to take a nap?" Seth asked knowing she probably wouldn't be able to sleep because of the pain but she would need to be able to push later.

"I want to take a shower" Nikki said as Seth helped her up off the ball and taking her hands in his. They walked into the bathroom and Seth turned on the warm water and helped her in the shower. Seth let out a sigh walking back into the bedroom as Kathy pulled him into a hug.

"You are doing great" Kathy said as Seth smiled nervously.

"Thank you, I… I just want Nicole not to be in pain anymore" Seth said as Kathy nodded understanding how hard it was to see her in that much pain.

"Believe me, once Sofia is here, she'll forget all about the pain. It is totally worth it" Kathy said as she patted his arm comfortingly.

"I just feel useless. Like I want to do something to help her and there is nothing I can do" Seth said as Kathy looked into the bathroom to make sure everything was okay.

"You aren't though, you have been helping her the contractions so well and you are a very good coach" Kathy said as Seth ran his hands through his hair.

"Seth! Mom!" Nikki called out as the two of them moved into the bathroom where Nikki stood with her legs wide open in the opening of the walk in shower.

"I think my water broke…" Nikki said with her eyes wide as Kathy and Seth both looked shocked.

"Did you feel a bunch of pressure?" Kathy asked moving into the shower with Seth following. Seth looked down at her legs and saw the trickle of blood stained water on her legs.

"I felt a ton of pressure then I felt this trickle" Nikki described as her eyes never once left Seth's.

"Hurry and finish your shower. I'll get Brianna up and then we'll go to the hospital" Kathy said as she moved out of the shower and Seth took her place to help Nikki in the shower.

"This is really happening" Nikki said he held her steady as she rinsed herself off.

"I know, this is really it" Seth said trying not to look as scared as he was. Once Nikki was rinsed off, Seth grabbed a couple towels to help her dry off before she stopped gripping his hand.

"Shit" She said between gritted teeth as she squeezed his hand even tighter.

"It's okay baby, breathe" Seth whispered as Nikki leaned back against his chest and let out a loud groan through the contraction.


	20. Chapter 20

Happy New Year guys! It's time for Sofia to enter the story! I'm gonna try to get another chapter out this week hopefully if not this weekend I'll try to get a couple out.

* * *

They made it to the hospital in 10 minutes thanks to not a ton of traffic out at 4:30 in the morning and Nikki was holding on to Seth's hand in the back seat the entire time.

"I'll go get the wheelchair" Brie said rushing into the hospital as Seth smiled over at Nikki who was breathing through a contraction.

"We'll be in there in a few minutes beautiful" Seth whispered as Nikki just nodded against his shoulder taking a deep breath.

"I just want my epidural" Nikki mumbled as Brie walked out with a nurse and a wheelchair.

"Alright, let's get you inside" the labor and delivery nurse said as Seth helped Nikki into the wheelchair. He was trying to stay calm and not freak Nikki out more. They were taken to a private room and Nikki went into the bathroom to change into the gown.

"I can't believe Sofia is going to be here today" Brie said excitedly as Seth looked down at the bag on the bed.

"I know, it's so weird to think that in this room she'll come into the world" Seth said looking around as Brie walked over hugging him to calm him down some. The nurse peeked her head out of the bathroom with a smile

"Seth, she wants you" the nurse said as Seth walked into the bathroom and Nikki was standing, holding on to the sink. He walked over taking her hands and smiled

"You okay?" He whispered into her ear as Nikki nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I know you are in pain and you are doing so well. I'm so proud of you Nicole" Seth said as Nikki looked back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck before a strong contraction hit causing Nikki to hold on to him tighter with her legs locking.

"We need to get you in bed" Seth said holding her waist as the nurse nodded.

"I'm going to call Dr. Martin and see if she can come check her. We may not have time for the epidural if she's too far in" the nurse said as she moved out of the bathroom and Seth picked Nikki up in his arms carrying her into the room, laying her in bed.

"I could've walked" Nikki mumbled as the contraction ended and Seth smirked at her.

"I know but I wanted to help a bit more" He said kissing her as a camera flash went off.

"Perfect, I'll have to save these for the baby album" Kathy said as Seth smirked and shook his head. He stood at her feet rubbing them as Brie held her hand.

"What if they can't give me my epidural?" Nikki asked as Brie smiled down at her.

"Nicole, it's not that bad. I did it with Brynnie" Brie said as Nikki shook her head.

"I'm not doing it, I want my epidural" she whined as Seth moved his hands to her calf.

"They are going to try to give it to you, it's gonna be okay" Kathy said from the end of the bed as Dr. Martin walked in.

"Good morning everyone" she said cheerfully as Seth moved up next to Nikki and took her other hand.

"Looks like we are in active labor" Dr. Martin said as she grabbed her gloves and had Nikki pull her two legs up to check how dilated she was.

"Alright, you are about 6 CM dilated and everything is progressing on track. I'm gonna get the epidural done now. I know you have already signed the release so we can get it done in a few minutes" Dr. Martin said as she took the gloves off and tossed them in the trash.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Nikki asked as Dr. Martin smiled down at her.

"It really depends on how fast you progress, I've had some women who stall after the epidural and I've had some who end up having the baby within the hour after the epidural. We'll just have to see" She explained as Nikki nodded and looked up at Seth worriedly. Dr. Martin left the room to get the anesthesiologist and Seth pulled Nikki into his arms.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay" Seth whispered as Nikki nodded.

"They are gonna go get the epidural all ready, you'll get it in time" Kathy said reassuringly as Brie nodded rubbing Nikki's back.

"If they can't, I know you can do it without meds. If I can do it, you can too" Brie said as Nikki shook her head against Seth's chest.

"Let's just think positively, it's only gonna be a few minutes and they'll be back" Kathy said noticing that Nikki didn't want to hear about having to go through labor unmedicated.

The nurse walked in 10 minutes later with the anesthesiologist followed her into the room. Nikki's head instantly perked up and she let out a loud sigh.

"I'm so happy you are here" Nikki said before her eyes shut and squeezed Seth's hand tightly through a contraction.

"You know I hear that a lot" the doctor said with a laugh as he starting getting everything set up. Once the contraction was through, the nurse walked where the doctor was and prepared to help him with the injection.

"Now Seth, I want you to help her into a sitting position. Nikki you can rest your head on his chest or whatever is more comfortable with you. Once you are ready, we'll get this going" The doctor said as Seth helped Nikki up to sit and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"I got you" Seth whispered as the doctor rounded her back and Nikki let out a deep breath.

"I love you" Nikki whispered as Seth just smiled at her. He didn't want to look to see what was happening. He had read a few baby books and knew that they were doing. He was even more terrified than he was after his knee surgery for this.

"I love you Nicole" Seth said kissing the side of her head trying to get her to stay calm.

"I'm so scared" Nikki whispered with tears in her eyes as Seth kissed her head.

"I know, I'm scared too" Seth whispered as he looked up seeing the doctor had already inserted the catheter into her back and the needle was being removed.

"Alright Nikki you did great" the doctor announced as Seth smiled down at her and Nikki looked up.

"That's it? My neck hurt worse" She said with a laugh as she looked to see Brie and Kathy both looking amazed at how quick and easy it actually was.

The nurse and Seth helped move her back down to the bed and the medication pump was turned on.

"Alright Nikki, we started the pump so you will be feeling it more here in a few minutes" The doctor said as he took his gloves off.

"Thank you so much" Seth said as the doctor smiled at the two again.

"You are welcome, congratulations" he said before walking out and the nurse checked the baby's heartrate.

"She's doing well still. I'm going to turn on your labor playlist you made so you can relax" She said moving over to get the phone hook up ready for her.

"How did it feel?" Brie asked moving over to the bed as Nikki took a deep breath.

"I felt a couple twinges of pain but otherwise it felt like when they put the IV in" Nikki said taking Seth's hand again.

"I think we both freaked out more than we should've" Seth said kissing Nikki's head.

"I told you it wasn't that bad" Kathy said as Nikki put her hands on her belly and smiled.

"Alright, Sof… I think we are ready for you" Nikki said she grabbed her phone and checked her messages.

"Selfie time" She said as Brie shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Of course you want to take a selfie" Brie said watching her twin pout her lips out. She had to admit, Nikki looked a lot better than she did after being in labor this long.

"Mommy's in labor so we gotta take a selfie" Seth teased as Brie and Kathy started to laugh.

"Oh stop, you guys love when I do this plus Sofia can look back on this" Nikki said before turning the camera to take a picture of Seth who made a face at her.

"So this playlist, how did you decide what songs would be on it?" Kathy asked sitting in the chair knowing that back when she had the twins and JJ that a labor playlist would've sounded crazy.

"Well we each picked some songs, there were some rules. Nothing too heavy Seth" Nikki said as Seth laughed.

"I told her nothing too poppy, cause you know she's my daughter too" Seth said as Brie laughed. She knew Seth would've had Parkway Drive and A Day To Remember playing the whole time if he had his way.

"Well at least you guys could decide on something. I don't think Johnny and I could decide on anything like that" Kathy said with a laugh.

3 hours passed and Nikki could tell that it was getting closer to needing to push. Anytime a contraction would hit, she would start feeling a lot more pressure. She had thought that Sofia would be there already. She was becoming not only tired but also anxious to meet Sofia already. She thought that Brie's had even gone faster than this. She looked down at her belly with a frown before she heard the door open.

"Alright, Nikki lets get you checked" Dr. Martin said putting her gloves on as Nikki looked over at Seth. He took her hand in his squeezing it as the nurse helped her pull her legs up so she can be checked. She had been checked multiple times but this time was a lot more uncomfortable than the last.

"I can feel her head very low, that's why this is a bit more uncomfortable. You are about 9 CM dilated so we are going to get the room ready. It should be within the hour that she'll be here" Dr. Martin said as Nikki nodded happily before looking up at Seth.

"Anything you wanted to do before she got here?" Nikki asked jokingly before Seth leaned down kissing her deeply.

"Alright, I'm good" Seth said with a laugh as Nikki took a deep breath.

"I think that's all I wanted to do too" Nikki said touching his cheek with a smile as a couple nurses brought in the warmer as well as everything they would need once Sofia was there. Seth felt his hands start to shake a bit seeing everything being brought in knowing that very soon, she would actually be here.

"You okay Seth?" Brie asked as Seth instantly knew that he looked scared shitless, more than he thought he did.

"Yeah… this is the most surreal thing ever. I've never been this nervous" Seth said as Nikki squeezed his hand and Brie walked over.

"I know… you feel like 90 thousand people watching you are nothing compared to this" Brie said as Seth just nodded.

"I can't wait until she's here" Nikki whispered as she grinned up at him. It was only 10 minutes later that Dr. Martin was back in the room and they were getting Nikki into position to push.

"Next contraction, I want you to push Nikki. Push down and take deep breaths. We will go to a count of 10 then you can take a couple breaths" Dr. Martin explained as Brie took other hand and Kathy had the camera out to take pictures. Nikki tried to keep herself from crying when she started to push just like she was told to. It was only two pushes before Dr. Martin grinned up at her.

"Her head is out" Dr. Martin said as Brie peeked over the sheet and started to tear up.

"She has so much hair" Brie said as Seth peeked over and instantly he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

"Oh my god" Seth whispered as Nikki pushed harder knowing she wanted to see Sofia even more now.

"Nikki, one more push and she'll be here. Give me one more big push" Dr. Martin said as Nikki felt the most pressure that she had felt all day and then it all stopped when she heard the tiny cry.

"Here she is" Dr. Martin said lifting the tiny crying baby onto Nikki's chest. She looked down at Sofia and instantly burst into tears seeing the crying little girl.

"Oh my god Nicole" Brie cried out as Seth just stared down at the baby. He felt like the air had left the room and was amazed that just like that, another life entered the room. He felt tears fill his eyes as the nurse wiped Sofia off and helped Nikki pull the hospital gown down so Sofia could lay on her chest.

"I love you so much" Seth whispered as he kissed Nikki passionately before touching Sofia's hand.

"She's here" Nikki said through her tears as Sofia stopped crying and her eyes cracked open. She looked just like Seth other than having the Bella nose.

"She's perfect in every way" Seth whispered as he touched Sofia's hand gently.

"She's beautiful" Kathy said as she moved over to kiss Nikki's forehead.

"She looks like Seth, she's mini Seth, I love it" Nikki said touching Sofia's cheek gently.

"Seth would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Martin asked as she maneuvered Sofia off Nikki's chest so Seth could cut the cord.

"Of course" He said knowing he had to calm his hands down some because they were shaking. He did exactly what he was told and cut the cord. Sofia didn't even make a whimper as she squirmed around.

"We are going to get her weighed and checked out then we'll bring her right back over" the nurse said taking Sofia as Seth followed looking down at Sofia under the warmer. She started to open her eyes a little as Seth just smiled.

"Daddy's here" He whispered as the nurse took Sofia's vitals and weighed her. Once Sofia was wrapped up and warm, the nurse took her and placed her in Seth's arms. He looked down at the baby bundled up in her pink blanket and knew that Sofia would always have his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I had total writer's block and a busy week at work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see the Rollins Family do next, let me know!

* * *

They moved Nikki to recovery shortly after giving birth. Brie and Kathy had decided to get some rest, leaving Seth and Nikki to rest and get to know Sofia. The nurse was helping Nikki take a shower when Seth just looked down at Sofia who was fast asleep in the plastic cradle. He couldn't believe that he and Nikki had created this beautiful little girl. Seth knew that Sofia had already stolen his heart, much like Roman said she would.

"You can hold her if you want" the second nurse who came in the room said as Seth instantly picked her up as carefully as he could.

"I can't believe you are here" Seth whispered as Sofia opened her eyes looking up at him. He studied her face and saw the perfect mixture of he and Nikki. She had both of their very dark eyes, Nikki's nose and lips, his skin tone, wavy black hair, and cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful baby in the whole world. I think you get that from your mama" Seth said quietly before sitting in the chair and holding her to his chest.

"She's really alert for only being about an hour old" the second nurse said as Seth nodded looking down at her.

"I love how alert she is, I think it's because we are both freaked out" Seth said as Sofia's hand rested on his arm.

"Well you are doing really good with her" the nurse said before walking out of the room.

"Should we tell Uncle Roman and Uncle Dean that you are here?" Seth said to Sofia just kept studying him. Seth got his phone out and took a selfie of him kissing Sofia's head.

"Hey guys, you are officially uncles to this sweet little girl" he texted before looking up to see Nikki in her pajamas carefully moving across the room.

"There's my two favorite people in the whole world" Nikki said as she got into bed.

"She looks pretty comfortable with her daddy" the nurse said as Nikki just grinned watching Seth with Sofia.

"I knew she would be Daddy's little girl" Nikki said playfully pouting as Seth walked over kissing her pouting lips.

"Yeah until I embarrass her for the first time" Seth said looking down at Sofia with a smile. Nikki grabbed her phone and instantly took to twitter

"She's here! #BabyRollins has FINALLY decided to grace us with her presence. WWERollins and I are so in love with her" Nikki tweeted before laying back in the bed with a sigh.  
"Get some rest babe, I'll stay with her" Seth said moving to the chair next to the bed as Nikki just grinned and nodded.  
"I think I'll take a nap, we'll probably have some visitors soon" Nikki said before leaning over and kissing Seth.  
"I'll wake you up if we need anything" Seth said as Nikki got as comfortable as she could in the hospital bed. It was only a few minutes before she was peacefully asleep. He smiled at the baby on his chest and tweeted  
"I'm the luckiest man in the world. What everyone said was true, the moment she got here, she stole my heart. I love you thenikkibella #BabyRollins" he tweeted before kissing Sofia's head. Seth sat talking to Sofia and rubbing her back when she heard a soft knock at the door  
"Hey guys" Brie said walking into the room and smiled seeing Nikki fast asleep.  
"Hey Auntie Breezie" Seth said with a smile as Sofia looked around the room staying close to Seth's chest.  
"I hope you don't mind, I brought a guest with me" Brie said as she looked back and Renee walked in behind her and instantly had tears in her eyes.  
"Hey you" Seth said quietly as Renee waved slightly and followed Brie over to the chair.  
"Oh my gosh, she's beautiful" Renee said walking over and hugging Seth before trying to compose herself.  
"When did you get in town?" Seth asked as Renee grinned at him and pushed her blonde hair back so she could get a better look of Sofia.  
"This morning, I was going to hang out with Brie while Dean was on the road. I thought she would've been here earlier but I'm so glad I made it" Renee said as Brie walked over washing her hands.  
"Well Nikki will be happy to see you when she wakes up" Seth said as Brie walked over. Seth handed Sofia to Brie and sat on the bed so they could take the seats.  
"There's my pretty little Sof, you are just looking around at everything aren't you?" Brie said as Renee went to wash her hands.  
"Bryan is going to come up here in a little bit, he went to drop Brynnie off with Lauren and JJ" Brie added knowing that they couldn't bring Vivi or Brynnie up to the hospital.  
"That's fine, I think the doctor said if Nikki is healing up well and Sofia keeps eating the way she does that we could go home tomorrow" Seth said as Brie just smiled down at her  
"That's crazy, you bring this little nugget into the world then she gets to go home so soon" Renee said touching Sofia's little hand.  
"Can you take a picture of me with her?" Brie asked as Renee nodded, they took a picture then Brie stood up to let Renee hold her.  
"Come see Auntie Renee" Renee said holding her hands out with a smile as Seth just watched them holding her.  
"Okay Renee, time for you to get some practice in" Brie said as both Seth and Renee laughed.  
"I think that's a bit of a ways off" Renee said as she took Sofia in her arms and smiled down at her.  
"You know I did say the same thing about a year and a half ago" Seth said with a smirk as Renee glared up at him.  
"There you are my little nugget" Renee said quietly to Sofia as she just looked up at her.  
"I can't believe she is so alert" Brie said with a smile as she took a picture of Renee holding her.  
"I'm totally sending this to Dean" Brie added teasing her as Seth just laughed shaking his head.

"She has your eyes Seth" Renee said looking over at him as Seth laughed to himself.  
"Nikki and I have the same eyes" Seth said as he peered over at Sofia's eyes trying to see what Renee was saying.  
"I mean it though, when I look at her, her eyes are all you" Renee said as Brie looked at her eyes as well.  
"Yeah she totally has your eyes Seth" Brie said just smiling down at the little girl. She could see that Sofia was a mix of both Seth and Nikki, enough so that sometimes she saw more of her & her sister at times then a couple minutes later would see more of Seth.  
"If you guys think so" Seth said sending the picture he took of Renee with Sofia to Dean. They heard the door open quietly and Seth looked up to see Bryan walking in with pink flowers.  
"Hey man" Seth said getting up and shaking Bryan's hand as he grinned.  
"Congratulations" Bryan said quietly seeing that Nikki was fast asleep in the hospital bed.  
"Thanks, I can't believe she's actually here" Seth said as he lead Bryan in and Brie got up so he could sit down.  
"She's beautiful" Bryan said as Seth put the flowers on the table.  
"I can't get over how cute she is" Renee said with a smile before Bryan went to wash his hands so he could hold Sofia. Once he was done, Renee handed Sofia over to Bryan who instantly smiled down at Sofia.  
"There's my Fia" Bryan said before looking over at Seth  
"There is no denying who her Dad is" Bryan said with a laugh as Renee smiled down at Sofia.  
"I think she looks like Nicole more than anything" Seth said smiling over at Nikki who was starting to move in bed.  
"Oh wow, we have visitors" Nikki said starting to wake up. She yawned and smiled over at Seth.  
"Did we wake you?" Renee asked as Nikki shook her head. Brie and Renee walked over hugging Nikki tightly.  
"I think I'm too excited to really sleep. How's our girl?" Nikki asked Seth as he grinned.  
"She's perfect. She's just been looking around at everyone" Seth said as Bryan moved towards the bed and handed Sofia to Nikki. Seth was looking down at Sofia as the two of them just looked amazed at the little girl.  
"You know she's gonna want this picture" Renee said as Bryan nodded. Seth looked up seeing Brie and Renee taking pictures of them.  
"I was actually going to ask you guys to take a picture" Nikki said with a smile as Sofia rested her head on Nikki's chest and started to close her eyes.  
"Of course you were" Bryan said as he started laughing only to be met with a glare from Nikki.

That night, everyone left the hospital around 6 leaving Seth, Nikki, and Sofia with some alone time. The nurses had recommended skin to skin contact not only by Nikki but also Seth as well. Nikki had been doing it for the past half hour so far and Seth just loved watching the two of them together.  
"Alright, I told the nurse no visitors" Nikki said with a sigh. She had loved seeing Brie, Bryan, and Renee but they were exhausted already just from the day.  
"Good, I need some time with my girls" He said watching Nikki looking down at Sofia who was on her chest fast asleep. Seth had been surprised at how good of a baby that Sofia was. She ate like a champ, was content other than when she was hungry or had a dirty diaper, and she was just looked around taking in her surroundings.  
"I can't wait until we get home, I hate this hospital bed" Nikki said wincing quietly as she moved in the bed.  
"How are you feeling?" Seth asked as Nikki just smiled at him and adjusted Sofia who was on her chest still.  
"I'm sore but I think I'll be alright. I need to get some pain meds" Nikki said pressing the call button for the nurse to come in.  
"You can do your skin to skin time while I'm taking my meds" Nikki suggested knowing it was time for Seth to have his turn.  
"Yeah, I'll give you a bit of a break" Seth said as he started to take his shirt off and Nikki handed Sofia over. She covered her up with her blanket again as the speaker came on.  
"Can you bring me something for the pain please?" Nikki asked as the nurse agreed to bring her something. Nikki looked over with a smile and saw that Seth was grinning down at Sofia. She grabbed her phone taking a couple pictures of Seth with Sofia knowing that they were already some of her favorite pictures.  
"I think she's Daddy's girl already" Nikki said with a smile as Seth grinned over rubbing Sofia's back.  
"She seems to like us both a lot" Seth said looking down at their little girl.


End file.
